Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 1 - Elven Wars
by DarkLordCalcite
Summary: This is an alternate universe fanfic... Things went quite different after SM R's ending...
1. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 1

## Elven Wars

### by Razor Knight

* * *

#### Introduction:

Before you read the fanfic, I must warn you that this story takes place after Sailor Moon R's ending, but in an alternate universe. Most things that happened after Sailor Moon R's ending *won't happen* in this story. Uranus and Neptune won't show up, at least in the first part of the story, Saturn will join the team a little earlier than them, and other things that happened in the original storyline will be changed. And there will be some other Senshi around. As well as new enemies. I don't want to spoil the surprises, so if you want to know what will happen, read the story.

* * *

# Episode 1 - A new beginning

* * *

The Tsukino family and Luna were quietly having breakfast, when a blur zoomed down the stairs and out of the house. The Tsukino didn't seem to notice it.

"Looks like Usagi's late again..." Ikuko Tsukino said idly.

"Yes... As usual..." Kenji Tsukino said, "By the way, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's quarter to..." She blinked and her husband was already out of the door "... Never mind."

* * *

Several blocks away, Usagi was dashing through the streets of Juuban at an amazing speed. A guy in a bike got in her way, but she narrowly avoided the collision. *Geez... That was close...* she thought. *This is just great... I can save the world but I can't get to school in time...*. She then swiftly dodged a half dozen people who were on her way "OUT OF THE WAY!" she shouted back. Unfortunately, as she was looking back, she didn't see the tree standing on her way. With a loud thud she was sent sprawling to the ground. She stood up, whined "Why me?" then dashed off faster than before.

* * *

The room was covered by shadows, the only light was from a strange looking lamp sitting on a desk in the middle of the room. A man was sitting there, his face covered by the shadows. Another man, a tall young-looking guy with silvery hair, silver eyes and pointed ears entered the room.

"Did you call me, Chairman?" the guy said.

"I did," the man behind the desk said "Argent, our plans to take over the Earth will be soon completed."

"That's good to hear, sir."

"It is. However I want you to command the scouting operations."

"Scouting operations?" Argent asked.

The Chairman nodded, "There's a rumor... An urban legend, about a group of warriors that are defending the Zone... Rumors say they are called Sailor Senshi."

Argent paled "Sailor Senshi?"

The Chairman nodded again "If those 'Senshi' are descendants of the ones that drove us out of the Earth 70.000 suns ago... They could mean trouble. I want you to spy upon the Senshi. Get all the information you can about their strenghts... Their weaknesses... Their allies... And whatever helps our plans. If you can eliminate some of them, then I'll be pleased. But don't risk yourself in this early phase of our scheme. I'll need you for the invasion."

It was Argent's turn to nod, "And may I ask what my troops are?"

"As this is just a scouting mission, you'll have mainly goblins as your army."

"Goblins? But they're no threat to a Senshi."

"Maybe. But the Senshi will most likely be forced to use their attacks to destroy them."

Argent grinned "And so we'll know what we're fighting against... Without risking valious troops. A brilliant plan, sir."

The Chairman smiled "It is, isn't it?"

* * *

In Juuban Junior High, meanwhile, Sakurada Haruna entered her classroom to find everyone there except for one person.

"Let me guess... Is Usagi late again?" Haruna asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Haruna-sensei!" the classroom all replied at once, almost making the blackboard fly.

"Ok, ok..." Haruna muttered, "I'll give her one more minute."

"Here she comes..." Naru said looking through the window. A blue and yellow blur zoomed by the schoolyard and into the building.

"Fifty seconds..."

*Why does Usagi keep sleeping till late?* Ami wondered to herself *I thought she had bought a new alarm clock...*

Flashback to earlier that morning, the alarm clock rings and is swiftly tossed through the window by Usagi, who then goes back to sleep.

*Wonder if the clock worked...* Ami thought.

"Thirty seconds..." Haruna said.

*She's not going to make it in time...* Mako thought.

"Twenty seconds..."

As soon as Haruna said that, Usagi came dashing into the classroom, tripped on a pencil that was in front of the door and crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Did I make it in time?" Usagi asked as she picked herself off the floor.

"Yes..." Haruna said, visibly surprised.

"YEAAAAH!" Usagi shouted and started jumping up and down in sheer joy.

"Usagi, detention." Haruka said destroying Usagi's moment of glory.

"Yes Mrs. H..." Usagi muttered and sat down.

* * *

Later that day, the girls were all gathered in the schoolyard eating lunch. As Juuban was in between Rei's and Minako's schools, they both made a short trip here during the lunch time. Usagi was snoring over the table as the others talked.

"So it seems like we'll have peace at last..." Mako said.

"Yeah..." Minako nodded, "Though it feels weird... Not having to be alert for the enemy's attack..."

Rei shrugged "You and Usagi were never alert... You only had luck..."

Minako frowned "Hey! I have been a Senshi much longer than any of you!"

Mako looked around "Ok, right, but keep it low..."

Ami sighed "Mina is right... It feels like something's missing..."

Usagi opened her eyes "I know what you mean... Even I miss the battles."

Rei made a mock shocked expression "You? Miss the battles? The end of the world is near..."

"Heh heh..." Usagi said, "Very funny, magma breath."

The others all looked at her in shock.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"You know what magma is?" Ami said.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid, you know?"

"I would beg to differ..." Rei muttered.

"Watch your mouth, hothead."

"Slacker!"

"Witch!"

"Are those odangos in your head or satellites?"

"..."

"Ha! I won!"

"Don't think so... Is that your hair or a scarf?"

"Lazybones!"

"Fire Clown!"

The others just started eating and ignored the ongoing 'battle'.

* * *

After detention, Usagi was walking home. She stopped for a moment on a bench, and started thinking about the past year's events.

*A little over one year ago, I was just a normal girl... Or so I thought. A lot happened since I met Luna... The Dark Kingdom... Ail and Ann... The Dark Moon Family... The Kisenian flower... ChibiUsa... I still can't believe she's my daughter... But Pluto said... It's only one of many possible futures... Not that I understand a thing about all that time travelling stuff...*

She sighed and looked up at the sky.

*Finally Mamoru is acting like a boyfriend, thought I still didn't tell a thing to my parents...*

Her train of thoughs literally derrailed as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Lady Serenity?" A male voice said.

Usagi turned around "Who is...?" she trailed off as she had a look at the man. He was about a half meter tall, with red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a strange green suit, and a green hat.

*A leprechaun?* Usagi thought. Ami had given the her and the other Senshi a crash course on mythology as some of their enemies looked like some of the creatures described on those myths. Ami thought they should know their enemies' weaknesses just in case.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Usagi asked the man.

"You may call me Macavity. I'm here to warn you about a new enemy."

"New enemy?" Usagi asked confusedly.

"I know who you are, Princess. I also know the enemy plans to attack you..."

There was a buzz-like sound and a black portal opened. Several short, green, dog-faced creatures poured out of it, each one armed with a short wooden pole.

"... But it seems they plan to do it sooner than I thought. I suggest you to fight them as Sailor Moon, as normal humans tend to lose against goblins."

Usagi nodded and took out her compact. "Moon Crystal Power... Makeup!"

Macavity vanished. The goblins started walking towards Moon slowly. Moon started stepping back slowly as well. The goblins picked up speed, and so did Moon. Finally, the goblins charged at Moon and she dashed away at top-speed.

*Is that one of her famous distraction tactics?* Macavity wondered.

*Why am I running?* Moon thought, *It's just a pack of ugly green things. It wouldn't be a trouble to get rid of them...* She turned around and dashed towards the goblins.

Meanwhile, people noticed the fight and started running away from the park.

* * *

"Wonder what the other girls are doing?" Rei said as she walked down the path to the park. "Usagi is surely slacking off..." She trailed off as she reached the park and saw Moon fighting a pack of weird-looking creatures. "Then again..." she reached out her transformation wand "Mars Star Power... Makeup!"

Mars dashed towards the battle. "Need help?" she asked Moon.

Moon nodded as she dodged several goblins trying to stab her with their wooden poles, then said, "I guess so..."

Mars started punching and kicking at the goblins. However, the goblins were destroyed as soon as she hit them, sending green ooze in all directions.

"Yuck... My suit!" Mars exclaimed.

Moon frowned "Let's end this quick... Moon Tiara Action!" All of the goblins were hit by the tiara and exploded. Both Moon and Mars were covered with green ooze.

"GROSS!" Mars shouted.

Macavity materialized in front of Mars "Goblins tend to die in such a disgusting way..."

Mars pointed a finger to Macavity, and asked Moon "Is that another enemy?"

Macavity shrugged "I am an ally of yours, Lady Rei... And I would appreciate if you don't point at me with that finger... I don't want to get burnt." he grinned. Mars shrugged at the comment, then looked at Moon.

Moon nodded "This is Macavity, he seems to know about this new enemy... But who are they? And why are they attacking us?"

Macavity looked around, then said "I will not talk to you now, I want to meet all of the Senshi team. Even Prince Endymion must be aware of the menace."

Moon nodded "We could meet at Rei's shrine."

"I know where it is. I'll be there tomorrow after school. Make sure all the Senshi are there." Saying that, Macavity vanished.

"..." Mars blinked twice then muttered "What a weird dwarf..."

"Let's tell the others about this." Usagi said as she turned back to normal.

Rei frowned "First I will take a shower to get all the ooze out of my body."

Usagi nodded "Right, me too." They both walked out of the park.

Argent stepped out of the shadows as the two girls walked away. "The mission was a sucess. We've already learnt one of the Senshi's attack. But if that Moon is the strongest one, we will beat them easily." He then teleported out.

"So you're the one leading this, Argent?" Macavity said amusedly as he saw him teleporting out from his hiding place. *A pity elves betrayed our alliance* Macavity thought, then teleported out as well.

* * *

The following day, after school, the girls and Mamoru were waiting for Macavity to show up. Luna and Artemis were also there.

"Well, where is him?" Minako asked, impatiently.

"I am right here, Lady Venus." Macavity said as he materialized in front of the group.

Ami had her visor down, as the others just glanced up and down at the quite short man.

"I'm glad you all are here, Senshi." Macavity said.

"He's got magical powers of an unknown source, and a quite large energy reserve." Ami said as her computer finished the leprechaun's examination. "No evil energy detected on him, guys."

Usagi nodded, then turned to Macavity "Alright, we are all here, care to explain us what's going on?"

Macavity nodded "I will. Though I won't tell you all of it. There are things you will have to figure out by yourselves."

Rei shrugged "Go ahead and tell us your story. We'll decide if we believe you or not after you're done."

Macavity grinned "The legends are right... Lady Mars doesn't trust anyone easily. I will have to show you I'm on your side... But not right now."

Mamoru nodded "Go ahead, we'll listen."

Macavity looked at the group, then said "Alright... The enemy you will face was long ago banished from this planet. They now are trying to return. I am from a group that's opposing to them. They told me to search for the Sailor Senshi and help them defeating the enemy."

Mako shrugged "That's all?"

Macavity nodded "That's all you need to know for the moment. I will help you whenever I can, but I'm quite sure you will be able to defeat the enemy on your own..."

In that moment, a black portal opened in the temple's yard. The girls all watched at it in awe, while Mamoru shrugged, took out a rose and turned into Tuxedo Kamen. A horde of goblins poured out of it.

"Alright girls, time to party!" Minako said. They all took out their transformation pens.

"Moon Crystal Power..."

"Mars Star Power..."

Mercury Star Power..."

Jupiter Star Power..."

Venus Star Power..."

They all shouted "Make up!" and transformed.

Mercury looked at the goblins with her visor down "Those things are really weak. I guess we won't need our powers for this."

Jupiter shrugged "Alright then..." she then leapt at the crowd of green creatures.

"Wow..." Moon said as goblins started flying away as Jupiter punched them out.

"What are you waiting for?" Mars said and leapt into the brawl.

"We're going to get all dirty again!" Moon complained, then sighed and leapt into the brawl as well.

Tuxedo was testing his aim by tossing roses at the goblins' heads. Venus shrugged "Guess I'll go too. Are you going to fight, Ami?"

Mercury shrugged "Why not?"

* * *

Macavity watched the battle from a safe distance. It lasted only a few minutes, as the goblins were no match for the Senshi at all. Needless to say, the Senshi were all covered in ooze.

"This is so gross..." Jupiter muttered.

Macavity came floating towards them. "Those are the weaker of the enemies' troops. I wonder why they're using them... They should know Senshi can easily beat goblins..."

Mars shrugged "Maybe they're too stupid to figure that out."

Macavity shook his head "I don't think so... Do not subestimate your foes... They're smart... They're planning something, but I don't know what yet. Take care, Sailor Senshi." Saying that, he vanished.

Jupiter frowned "Great, so we must fight a weird enemy, and our new ally seems to be even weirder..."

Tuxedo nodded "You're right at that..."

Moon shrugged "Guess we'll have to stay alert..."

Mars grinned "You, staying alert? I don't know why I doubt it..."

"Hey! I am very focused when I want to!"

"Yeah, right... Blockhead..."

"Brat!"

"Klutz!"

The others sighed tiredly as they looked at Mars and Moon.

"Here they go again..." Jupiter muttered.

"Is there a chance they will ever mature?" Venus asked.

"I'd say there's a 0.01% chance..." Mercury said keeping a straight face. The others looked at her confusedly untill she said "Or maybe 0.02%..." The others started laughing.

* * *

"Sir, the goblins were obliterated by the Senshi." Argent said.

"Did you learn something from this attack?"

Argent nodded "Sailor Jupiter tends to fight mostly hand-to-hand. Mercury is most inclined towards defense and tactics."

The Chairman grinned "That could be an advantage if we planned carefully our next move..."

Argent nodded "I've already thought that, sir. I'll see what I can do."

"Very well, then. Go." Argent bowed to the Chairman then left the room.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, a young girl was looking up at the sky. She could feel the threat that was coming towards the Earth... Yet she didn't know how, or why she was feeling that. And what could a normal girl like her do to stop it? Sighing, she walked out of the room. A woman with long green hair, wearing a dark green Sailor fuku materialized into the room "You'll find out soon, child. It is your destiny to join the battle." Saying that, Sailor Pluto vanished from the room.

* * *

# Episode 2 - Friend or Foe?

* * *

It was yet another school day at Juuban Junior High School. In one of the classrooms, Sakurada Haruna was introducing a new student to the class.

"This is the new student in our class, Alice Stark." Haruna said.

Everyone gave their welcomes to her. Alice nodded at everyone then took her place in one of the back rows. Usagi looked at her. Short black hair, brown eyes. She looked like a though girl, even thougher than Mako. And she was also taller.

*Wonder if she was transferred for fighting, like me?* Mako thought.

*She seems to be a loner* Usagi thought.

*Let's see... Mako was an ally... Natsumi and Seijouruu were Ali and Ann... So will Alice be an ally or an enemy?"* Ami thought. She was sure that her teory was right. Every new transfer student was either an ally or an enemy. Though Mako and Rei kept telling her that it was just a coincidence.

Alice noticed most of the class was still looking at her when she sat down. She gave a meaningful stare at everyone and they turned away as they got the message. *There... Nothing like the 'mean girl' attitude to keep them at bay...* Alice thought.

* * *

"Sir, we're ready to attack the Senshi." Argent said bowing to the Chairman.

"Good. Proceed with the operation." the Chairman said.

"May I ask why are we using the extra troops this time?" Argent asked.

"The small group of extra troops I gave you is composed of either old or injured elements. They will not be very usefull when the second part of our plan starts. If we use them now, we may learn something else about the Senshi."

"Good thinking, sir."

Chairman nodded "Now go... But remember: Do not risk fighting the Senshi unless you're absolutely sure you can take them all down. You are very important for our mission, Argent."

"I understand. I will not try to take the Senshi down untill I know all of their weaknesses and strenghts." Argent said, then bowed again and left the room.

"We will soon reclaim this, our home by birthright." Chairman said and a slight grin formed on his face, "Very soon."

* * *

The curtains of the only window in the room were closed, obscuring most of it. The little light that entered the room gave it an almost ghostly atmosphere. A familiar form materialized in it, and looked around. His eyes could adapt perfectly to the lighting difference.

"Are you home?" he asked outloud.

"Of course I am." a female voice replied.

Macavity looked in the direction the voice came from. "You must be ready to assist the Senshi whenever they need it."

"Why don't I just tell them who I am and join them?" the girl asked as she entered the room. Her features were mostly hidden by the darkness in the room, only noticeable thing was that the girl was quite tall.

Macavity shook his head "First, we must show them that they can trust us. For what I saw, so far only Moon is considering me their ally."

The girl sighed "Then I'll keep following them around. Whenever the enemy attacks, I will be there to help them."

* * *

Usagi and Ami were at the library. Ami was helping Usagi with her homework. Usagi was paying attention to it, but soon enough she yawned and stirred.

"How boring..." Usagi complained.

Ami frowned "It may look boring to you, but you may need it in the future."

"What do I need to know maths for? I'll be a Queen!"

Ami sighed "That is one of the possible futures... Remember what Pluto told us."

"I know... Still somehow I know that's our future."

"Could be... But in the meantime you should study... A Queen will surely need to know a lot about everything."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, I'm just guessing." Ami said.

"Alright... So I must solve these five equations?"

Ami nodded "That's for starters. Tell me when you've finished." Saying that, she picked up a book and started reading it, while Usagi started working in the equations.

Coincidentially, Alice Stark was in the library as well. She was sitting in a table a few meters away from them. She glanced at what Ami was reading *Basic Quantuum Physics?* she thought, *She must be a hell of a smart girl to understand that stuff...* 

* * *

Argent materialized outside the library *This is good... Mercury and Moon are on their own inside that building... Hopefully my troops will be enough to take down one of them...*

* * *

Macavity frowned "I sense evil energy at the library... I must warn her just in case the Senshi need her help..."

* * *

Back at the library, Usagi nodded as she looked over the paper "I guess I've done it... Wasn't so hard after all..."

Ami took the paper and examined it "Pretty fine... But x in the third exercise is three, not four."

Usagi blinked "Uhhh..." she looked at the exercise again and sighed "Oh well... I guess it's good for being the first time I actually try hard..."

Ami chuckled.

Usagi glanced around the room "Hey, where's Alice?"

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Alice Stark, the new student in our classroom... She was sitting right there a moment ago." Usagi pointed at the table where Alice had been sitting. Suddenly a black portal appeared and a pack of goblins poured out of it. "Nevermind... Seems like we have company..." Ami nodded "Shall we change for the party?"

Ami looked around and saw that everyone had already fled from the building. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Moon Crystal Power..." Usagi said raising her hand.

"Mercury Star Power..." Ami said raising her hand.

"Make up!" Both shouted in unison and transformed.

Moon leapt at one of the goblins delivering a drop kick and turning it into a spot in the wall. Meanwhile Mercury was dodging some of the goblins' spears as they had started throwing them in an attempt to hit the two Senshi from a safe distance.

* * *

*That's right... Keep fighting the goblins... For the real fun has not begun yet... And it will not be a pleasant surprise for you...* Argent thought as he watched the battle.

* * *

Moon dodged a spear and then leapt at a goblin, smashing it into a table. Mercury was also fighting the goblins, but both were having troubles due to the little room they had inside the library. Soon enough, Both Moon and Mercury were swarmed by the goblins and were being beaten up by the green creatures. However, a figure appeared on top of a bookcase.

"The library is a place of study and learning. For disrupting the peace of this place, I won't forgive you!" The figure leapt off the bookcase and landed near the crowd of goblins "This is my planet, so get the hell out of it! I'm Sailor Earth, and in the name of Earth I will punish you!" the figure finished her speech by making a few poses and glaring menacingly at the goblins.

"Hey, that's my line!" Moon said outloud.

"Sailor Earth?" Mercury said looking at the girl. Short black hair, brown eyes and a little on the though side. *She reminds me of someone... But who is she?*

The goblins forgot about the two other Senshi and rushed towards Earth. She grinned and leapt up, calling upon her attack as she did. "Earth Vine Whip!" A long vine materialized in her hand and she used it to whip all of the goblins in one single blow. "That was _way too_ easy..." she muttered.

Moon stood up and Mercury followed suit. She walked over the new Senshi and said "Who are you?"

Mercury frowned "I don't remember a Sailor Earth back on the Silver Millenium..."

Earth shrugged, then looked around as if she had heard something. "We have company..." she said.

"Where?" Moon said looking around. Just then, three creatures stepped out of the shadows. They looked like dogs, but were twice as big as a rottweiler and each had three heads, all adorned with very sharp fangs. The nine heads howled in unison at the Senshi.

"Cerberi?" Mercury said in shock.

Earth shrugged "Should as well get rid of them... Earth Vine Whip!"

The whip fled towards the monsters but one of them grabbed it and bit a long section off with it's fangs, then proceeded to devour it with it's three heads.

"Hopefully that means they're vegetarian..." Moon said as Earth looked at the broken vine in awe.

"That stupid dog ate my attack..." Earth muttered.

One of the Cerberi howled and started advancing towards the Senshi.

"Guess they're still hungry..." Moon said as she backed up in fear.

"I'll confuse them, you beat them!" Mercury said, then summoned her attack "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The attack hit one of the creatures, and caused a thick fog to fall over the area.

* * *

Outside the building, Argent frowned *What is that?* he thought.

* * *

Back inside, Moon took out her Moon Rod. The Cerberi were still trying to figure out where the Senshi were, as they couldn't see in the thick fog. "Moon Princess Halation!" Moon shouted and the attack blasted the three creatures, turning them into dust almost instantly.

* * *

The fog finally cleared enough and Argent could see that his troops had been eliminated. *So Mercury's weak attack power is countered by her strong defensive power... I have to report this to the Chairman.* Saying that, Argent vanished from the scene.

* * *

Back inside, Moon and Mercury were looking for Sailor Earth. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Wonder who she was?" Moon said as they walked out of the library.

"Dunno... Though she seemed familiar somehow..." Mercury noted.

"You think we'll see her again?"

"I bet we will..." Mercury said.

Suddenly, a dozen vans stopped in front of the library. A crowd of reporters poured out of them.

"One crowd of ugly creatures a day is enough for me..." Moon muttered. Mercury giggled. "Let's get out of here." she said. Mercury nodded and the two of them dashed away from the scene with superhuman speed.

"Wow! How can they run that fast?" One of the reporters asked in awe.

"Who where those two, anyways?" Another one asked.

"Dunno... Mars and Venus?" yet another replied.

* * *

"The Cerberi were anihilated, sir." Argent said as he bowed in front of the Chairman's desk.

"Did you learn anything valuable from that battle?" the Chairman asked.

"I did." Argent said "There's a sixth Senshi around, her name is Sailor Earth."

"Sailor Earth? But that's impossible, Prince Endymion's sister should be dead!"

"Looks like she isn't."

"Then we will have to learn about her human identity as we did with the others."

Argent nodded. "There's another thing." He produced a small crystal and an image formed a few inches over it. It showed Mercury's attack and the effects over the Cerberi."

"I see... So Mercury's attack can block her enemies' visibility, giving her allies time to plan a better strategy." the Chairman said. "If this attack had remained a secret untill the second part of our plans started, it would have costed us valious troops. We only sacrificed some useless Cerberi and goblins and gained some valious information in return."

"Any way we can counter that attack?" Argent said.

"There should be one. I will tell the mages to start researching on it."

"Very well... Any orders?"

"For the moment, we shall wait. You can go to your chambers now."

Argent nodded and vanished from the room.

* * *

"So?" Macavity asked Sailor Earth.

"Not bad for the first time I fought, I guess." Earth said.

"You could have blasted the Cerberi if you used your stronger attacks." Macavity noted.

"I know... But the enemy was watching over the battle. I will save my stronger attacks for a real menace."

"You're right... They seem to be planning something... I mean, they should already know a few old Cerberi and a pack of goblins wouldn't stand a chance against the Senshi..."

"Though they were being beaten up by the goblins..." Earth noted.

"Yes... The Senshi are still young and untrained. They need to be stronger in order to stop the enemy... Whatever Argent is planning, it's just a warming up for the real battle."

Earth nodded and looked out of the window at the setting sun. "You think we can beat them?"

Macavity shrugged "We _must_ beat them. Whatever it takes. Even if we die, if the Earth is saved from this danger, then our deaths won't be in vain."

"I'm just a teenager, so cut off that gloomy speech, Mac. I'm too young and beautiful to die."

"Whatever you say..." Macavity said keeping a straight face.

"What, you don't think I'm pretty?"

"What I think of you is not important, but you should be more honest with yourself."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty? Vine Whip!" "Alright, alright, I give up!" Macavity said as he was wrapped by the vine "You are pretty for a human."

"That's much better..." Earth said and freed Macavity from the vine.

Macavity sighed and said "Kids..." before vanishing from the room.

Earth looked out of the window again "I wish I could join the team... For now I must remain as an outsider. But soon I'll join my brother in the battle."

* * *

# Episode 3 - Water Fight!

* * *

Somewhere in Scotland...

Argent looked at the bay. He hated humans. And what he was seeing was one of the reasons. This particular lake was so polluted that it was deadly for humans and animals. And the land close to the lake had no plants growing in it, it had turned a weird greyish-blue color. Humans had banished his race and took over the planet. But they were turning the planet into a ball of dirt. They were polluting the atmosphere, wasting the land and poisoning the water. But his race would take this, their home by birthright, back from the humans.

He could sense a living being deep under the lake's surface. *There's no terran sea creature that can live in this poisoned water...* Argent thought, *And very little creatures from our world could withstand it... Maybe it's a creature from there?* Argent tried to sense what kind of creature was living in the lake. He nodded as he found out what the creature was. *Perfect...*

* * *

In Juuban Junior High, meanwhile, the girls were gathered at the schoolyard for lunch. Usagi was telling them about Sailor Earth.

"... So Sailor Earth tried to kill the dogs with her attack but one of them bit the vine off and ate it."

Ami nodded "That's when I used my attack to confuse them and Moon blasted them off."

"Afterwards, Earth was nowhere to be seen."

All of the sudden, Umino popped out from between Ami and Usagi. "Hi girls!"

"Stop doing that!" Both Usagi and Ami yelled at him.

"Sorry... Anyways, did you see the newspapers today?"

"No... What's in it?" Minako asked.

"See it by yourselves..." Umino said and placed the newspaper in the table. The first page had a huge photo of Moon and Mercury dashing off the library, and the article was titled "Senshi save the library."

"Wow, listen to this, girls." Mako said as she read "Yesterday, the library in Juuban High was attacked by strange creatures that witnesses described as short, green demons. The Senshi arrived to the place shortly after the attack started, and eliminated the creatures, but the battle turned the library into a wasteland."

"They're lying! We didn't..." Usagi started.

"... Know the Senshi had fought there yesterday." Ami completed as she gagged Usagi.

"But you were there, weren't you?"

Usagi and Ami looked at each other. "Well, yes, but we fled from the place as soon as the monsters appeared." Usagi lied.

"I see..." Umino said, then shrugged "Well, I gotta go now. See ya!" He said then walked off.

"What a weirdo..." Minako muttered.

"Anyways... We should try to find out who that Sailor Earth girl is." Rei said.

"You're right. I'll try and look for her." Ami said.

"How?" Mako asked.

"Uhhh... I don't know..." Ami said with slight embarrassment.

* * *

The creature woke up and sensed a prey. It moved swiftly to the surface, with a speed that would seem impossible for a creature so huge. There it was. Close. Very close. It would have a feast very soon. It kept swimming towards it's target, it's primitive mind set only in capturing his prey.

Argent grinned as he saw the massive tentacles raising from the water. *Try and get me, monster.* He thought. He stood still, he didn't need to escape. In fact, he had to let the creature capture him to succeed. A tentacle moved around him, enveloping him as a second skin. That's when Argent released the magic he had been mentally summoning. The tentacles went limp and Argent called his troops. A pack of ogres carefully took the creature out of the water and led it into the portal.

"Next stop, the Tokyo bay." Argent said with a grin on his face as he walked through the portal and it closed.

Macavity floated out of his hideout behind some bushes. "Argent, my friend, what are you planning to do with that creature?" He pondered. "Whatever it is, I should watch over the Senshi... I'm sure it will be nothing good..." With that, he vanished from the scene.

* * *

"So you're going out on a date with Mamoru tonight?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded.

"Your parents know about it?"

Usagi shook her head "I guess I'll have to introduce him to mom and dad someday..." she sighed, "though I don't know how will they react..."

Minako shrugged "I guess there's nothing wrong with having a boyfriend older than you."

Mako nodded "Yeah... Take Rei, for example..."

Rei frowned "What do you mean?"

"You were going out with Mamoru first... And now Yuuichirou-kun..."

Rei scowled "Yuu isn't my boyfriend!"

The others all nodded "Yeah, sure..."

Rei's scowl deepened and she glared at the others.

Usagi noticed someone walking their way "Hey, isn't that Alice?"

Ami nodded "Yes, she is."

"Hey Alice!" Usagi shouted.

Alice looked at Usagi for a moment, then walked her way. "You are in my class... Your name is Usagi Tsukino, right?" she asked as she stood in front of her.

Usagi nodded "That's me."

"Right. So what can I do for you?" Alice asked.

"Well, I noticed you're quite a loner... No offense intended." Usagi said.

"None taken."

"... And I thought maybe you needed to make some friends..."

Alice smiled "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try."

Usagi beamed "Okay, then. Let me introduce you to our little gang."

"Okay." Alice said.

"This is Rei Hino, to her left is Ami Mizuno, the blonde is Minako Aino and the tall one is Makoto Kino." Usagi said. The others all nodded to Alice and she nodded back. "Say, where do you live?"

Alice pointed in her house's general direction. "That way."

Usagi grinned "Care if I walk with you?"

Alice shrugged "Sure, why not?"

"Usagi, your house is in the opposite direction." Ami noted.

"But Mamo-chan lives that way." Usagi said.

"Whatever works." Ami said and frowned.

"Well, bye girls!" Usagi said as she and Alice walked away.

"Bye!" the four girls replied in unison.

* * *

A few minutes later, Alice and Usagi reached a familiar building. Usagi looked at it amusedly.

"So you live here?" she asked Alice.

"I do."

"Cool! Thats where Mamoru lives..."

"Oh... So you're _that_ Usagi?" Alice said.

"Do you know Mamoru?" Usagi said, suddenly feeling a little territorial.

Alice nodded "Yeah... He lives next door to my appartment. He talks so much about you, that I feel like I already know you."

"Oh..." Usagi said, relieved, "Well, since I'm here, I'll see if he's home."

Both girls entered the building. As they walked into Mamoru's floor, he was just walking out of the door. He waved at Usagi, and she waved back.

"You have some explaining to do, Mamo-chan..." Usagi said walking towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you had this pretty girl living next door to you and you didn't tell me about it?"

Mamoru put a hand behind his head and laughed "Well, I guess I forgot."

"So you did..." Usagi said with a skeptical tone.

"Don't worry, Usagi, if he tries something funny on me I'll beat him up." Alice said with a grin.

Usagi grinned as well "Okay... But leave something for me to beat afterwards."

Mamoru sweatdropped "Uh... You're joking, right?"

"Of course we are..." Both girls said with mock evil looks on their faces. Mamoru gulped noisily.

* * *

That night, Usagi was preparing for her date. Usagi's mother frowned as she walked down the stairs in a short white dress. "Where are you going to this time, Usagi?" she asked.

"The girls and I are going to a party... One of Rei's friends' birthday..." Usagi lied.

"Okay..." Ikuko replied, not quite believing it. "Have fun."

Usagi nodded and kissed Ikuko in the cheek. "Bye mom!" she said as she walked out the door.

Kenji walked into the room "She's going out again?"

Ikuko nodded.

"What is her excuse this time?"

"One of her friends' friend is throwing a birthday party." Ikuko said.

"Maybe it's true." Kenji suggested.

"Or maybe not. I'm sure she's going out with a boy."

* * *

Mamoru walked through the beach, with Usagi leaning against him. After a dinner in a quite expensive restaurant, he thought it was a good idea to go for a walk. Usagi had suggested the beach and he agreed. He looked up at the full moon shining in the sky, and sighed. Usagi looked at him and smiled. Mamoru noticed that there was a fishing boat anchored in a nearby pier.

"Want to go on a cruise?" he asked her.

Usagi's smile widened "I'd love to," She said *As long as it's not like that couples-only cruise...* She thought.

* * *

Hate! Anger!! Pain!!

Never had it been treated like this. It was the ruler of this lake. It had been like that since awareness had first crept into it. And now something had dared to hurt it in its very home.

Hate!

Hate!!

HATE!!!

Then it began to taste the waters around it. Foul! The water was so clear, it could barely be stood. A lesser creature might have died. But it was too strong for that. It could feel the strength returning to its numbed limbs.

Sensing upward it could feel the shapes of many objects floating on the surface above.

It could also feel the sparks of many living beings above. And living beings meant food. It had regained most of its strength, but in this new, harmfull environment, food was of more importance than ever. It began to make its way toward the surface and supper.

* * *

Usagi was thoroughly happy. Here she was, with Mamoru in a boat in a moonlit night. Everything was so romantic. The sea breeze played with her long ponytails as she leaned on Mamoru's arm. She looked at him, and he smiled at her. He then looked at the sea again, and Usagi saw his eyes widening.

"What the hell is that?" Mamoru said.

Usagi looked in the direction he was looking and saw a pair of tentacles, each twice as thick as a human, and tall as a tree. The tentacles fell over the ship and rose it above the water.

Mamoru gave a quick glance inside the ship and saw that the captain had been knocked out cold when the ship was raised over the water. He took out a rose and transformed.

Usagi sighed. "Goodbye romantic evening..." she then rose her hand and shouted "Moon Crystal Power..."

* * *

Argent hovered over the water and watched the battle as it begun. "Foolish girl, she can't fight the Krakken on her own." He observed as Moon blasted one of the tentacles away from the ship. Three more tentacles started trying to hit her. "She cannot fight the creature, and it's weak point is underneath the water... Only hitting the eyes or the mouth of the Krakken she could possibly destroy it..."

* * *

Moon was _scared_. Her attacks seemed to be useless against the tentacles, and neither her nor Tuxedo could get away from there. They were in deep water now. And even if they could swim to the shore, they both knew that the tentacles were only a part of the creture. Moon tried to figure out the size of the creature, and the numbers she mentally calculated made her shiver.

"How are we going to beat this thing?" Moon asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"I have no idea..." Tuxedo replied worriedly.

* * *

Macavity was worried. Neither Moon nor Tuxedo seemed to know how to fight the Krakken. He didn't want to reveal himself to the enemy yet, but he had to save his allies. He watched as Tuxedo tossed a few roses down the water, to where the Krakken's mouth should be. The problem was, the Krakken's body was a few meters below the water's surface, so neither his roses nor Moon's energy attacks would connect. Macavity aimed at Argent, who was laughing at the Senshi's helplessness, and sent an energy blast right to his chest.

Argent never saw the attack coming. Though it wasn't enough to kill him, it was more than enough to stun him and send him right towards the Krakken's mouth.

Moon and Tuxedo both gasped as they saw a silvery-haired man dropping into the water just below the boat. The water suddenly turned red around the both, and the man fled off with an angry look in his eyes. The tentacles went limp and the boat fell to the water.

"What was that?" Tuxedo asked.

"I guess that was one of our new enemies." Moon replied.

Meanwhile, Argent fled towards the point where he had been floating before he was hit by the energy beam. "Who the hell did that?" He asked outloud.

"Tsk, tsk... So cold and calculating you look, and a simple mistake upsets you so much?" A voice said.

"Macavity..." Argent said narrowing his eyes.

"That's me." The voice said. "You should have seen your face when you dropped into the water... It was real fun."

Argent scowled. The darn little dwarf had got him with his guard low and blasted him into the water. When he had finally figured out what was going on, he was a few inches away from the Krakken's mouth. He had quickly considered his chances, and saw they were reduced to one. He had shot a very strong blast into the Krakken's open mouth, blasting through the creature's massive brain and thus killing it instantly. "I'm out of here... But I'll be back!" Argent said and vanished.

Macavity's chuckle could be heard "I'm sure you will... And so will I."

* * *

"What a night..." Mamoru said as he drove his sports car towards Usagi's house.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Usagi asked.

"Oh yeah, being attacked by a house-sized octopus is one of the funniest things that ever happened to me." Mamoru said sarcastically.

Usagi shrugged "But I wonder who was that guy?"

"We should ask Macavity about it."

"If only I knew how to contact him..."

"Anyways, we're here." Mamoru said. He had stopped a block away from Usagi's house.

"I guess I should tell my parents about us." Usagi said.

"Perhaps... But let me know beforehand, so I can get out of the country." Mamoru joked.

"Ha ha... My family is not _that_ weird, you know..."

"Alright then, what about next saturday?"

Usagi nodded "Saturday will do. Well, I gotta go..."

"Good night, Usako." Mamoru said.

Usagi frowned "Isn't there something you're forgetting about?"

"What could that be?" Mamoru pondered. Usagi closed her eyes and leaned towards him. "Oh, that..." he said and leaned towards her. They both kissed.

Macavity and Sailor Earth were watching them from around a corner "Well, you saved the day today, old dwarf." Earth said.

"I'm a leprechaun, not a dwarf." Macavity noted.

"Whatever..." Earth muttered "They do quite a nice couple..."

"I agree to that." Macavity said as he watched Usagi walk towards her home.

* * *

Argent sat on his bed, scowling. "I can't believe that old dwarf got me off-guard..." He said to nowhere in particular.

"As I thought, you can't do anything right without my assistance..."

"Aurum?" Argent said looking around the room.

A woman stepped out of the shadows. Like Argent, she had pointy ears, but she was quite different from him. She had long, golden hair, as well as golden eyes and nails, and was slightly taller than him. "Hello brother... Missed me?"

"Not at all." Argent muttered.

"That's not the way to talk to your elder sister..."

"Hmph! Anyways, what are you here for?"

"The Chairman said I had to assist you in your mission."

Argent shrugged "I guess I could use some help."

Aurum grinned "You can trust me, brother, together we'll get rid of those human weaklings."

* * *

# Episode 4 - Face of the Enemy.

* * *

For once, Usagi had arrived to school in time. She was now talking with Mako and Ami about what had happened to her the day before.

"... and we saw that guy who had silver hair drop into the water and kill the octopus..."

"Krakken." Ami said.

"Huh?" Usagi asked confusedly.

"For the description you gave us, it looked just like a Krakken."

"Whatever..." Mako muttered, "But what's with silver-haired guys attacking us? I mean, Kunzite, Prince Dimando, and now this new guy..."

"We still don't know if he was an enemy." Usagi said.

"Can't you contact Macavity?" Ami asked Usagi.

"I don't know... Why do you ask?"

"I think we should ask him about the enemy. We don't have enough data to fight it properly."

"You're right at that..."

"Hi girls!" Umino said popping up between Ami and Usagi.

"AAAH! DON'T DO THAT!" Both girls shouted.

"Uhh... Sorry... Anyways, did you know about the Senshi's last battle?"

"No..." Usagi lied.

"Well, a guy told me that yesterday he was walking through the beach and he saw a boat being raised up in the sky by some mean-looking tentacles. One of the Senshi and that Tuxedo guy killed whatever the monster was."

"The Senshi are great, aren't they?" Usagi asked.

Umino nodded "Yeah... But why do they have that clutz Sailor Moon as their leader?"

Usagi hit him hard in the face and sent him sprawling on the floor a few feet away.

"What was that for?" Umino asked as he stood up.

"Never insult Sailor Moon! She's my heroine!" Usagi said.

"Whatever..." Umino said and sat down on his bench.

"Good jab." Mako noted.

Usagi just shrugged.

* * *

Aurum and Argent bowed to the Chairman. "Do you have a new plan?" He asked.

"We do," Aurum said, "The Senshi protect the innocent. We can lure them into a trap by making the goblins attack somewhere."

"But we will need some strong troops to eliminate the Senshi." Argent continued.

The Chairman was silent for a minute, then he said "I doubt we can eliminate the Senshi that easily... But still we could gain valious information with this attack. I will assign an Orc Squad for this mission."

Argent and Aurum bowed again. "Thank you, sir." Argent said, then both siblings walked out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, we're all here." Rei said. Even Artemis and Luna were there. But Macavity was nowhere around.

"So how do we call the dwarf?" Minako asked.

"I would rather prefer to be called by my race's true name, leprechaun." Macavity said as he materialized in front of the group.

"Go figures..." Minako muttered.

"Did you want to see me, Senshi?" Macavity asked.

"We did." Usagi said.

"I suspect it is because you want to know more about your enemy."

"You're right at that." Rei said "Why is it that they're using creatures that look like goblins?"

Macavity smiled "They _are_ goblins, Rei."

"But that's impossible. Goblins are just a myth!"

"They are?" Macavity asked amusedly. If you let me start from the beggining, I'll tell you the story of your new enemy."

Usagi nodded "Alright, go on."

"You may know about the Silver Millenium..." Macavity said. The Senshi all nodded. "Before that, there was an era of peace and happiness for the human race, known as the Golden Imperium."

"But thousands of years before the Golden Imperium started, the planets were inhabited by several other sentient species, which travelled through the stars using advanced magics and artifacts. When they returned to this, their homeworld, after millions of years away from it, they found out that the Earth and the surrounding planets were inhabited by a new race..."

"Humans?" Ami asked.

Macavity nodded "Exactly. The Golden Imperium. They could have left humans alone and return to the space, but they wanted their homeworld back. They fought against humans, the battle was quite one-sided. Humans weren't a match for the Ancients."

"Ancients?" Rei asked rising an eyebrow.

"Ancients were the name that the original inhabitants of the Earth gave themselves. They enslaved the human race for eons, but then a descendant from the royal family of the Golden Imperium somehow linked herself with one of the Artifacts."

"Who was that descendant?" Luna asked.

"They called her Serenity. Helped by a small yet brave group of warriors from every planet, she drove the Ancients into another dimension."

"Serenity... Was she my mother?" Usagi asked.

Macavity shook his head "No. Your mother was Serenity XIV, the Serenity I'm talking about was afterwards known as Serenity the First."

"You mentioned something about an Artifact?" Ami asked curiously.

"Yes... Like the computer you use, or the Ginzuishou of Princess Serenity, there were other Artifacts. They had different forms, sizes and functions, but all could channel a planet's magical energy, also known as 'mana', and once linked to a living being, that being could use all of the planet's mana for it's benefit."

"So that's how the Senshi were born..." Ami said.

"Right."

"But what about the Ancients? What do they have to do with our enemy or with you?" Mamoru asked.

"Everything. You'll see... Both your enemies and me are descendants from the Ancients."

"Then they have found a way to escape the dimension they were sealed into... Just like Beryl." Artemis said.

Macavity nodded "But it has happened eons ago. Only recently we've got the means to send many individuals through the portal."

Rei frowned "You say you are from their world... Then why are you helping us?"

"I am with a group called the 'Light Ones'. We like the world I was born in, but the other faction want to take this planet back by force. They call themselves the 'Dark Ones'."

"How is it that the enemies that we fought so far seem to be just like the creatures from fairy tales?" Rei asked.

"Actually, the creatures from fairy tales are based in our people, Rei."

"But you said you couldn't pass through to this world..."

Macavity shook his head "I said we couldn't send many creatures through. But some of our ancestors used to travel through to try and conquer the planet... But there always was a man or army that could stand against them..."

"So now they're preparing for a high-scale invasion?" Mamoru asked.

Macavity nodded "Most likely... And don't be fooled by the battles you've fought so far... They are only probbing you... Seeking your strenghts... And weaknesses... Once they know all of them, they'll either start the invasion or try to eliminate you. In either case you must be ready for an all-out battle."

"Oh great... Another interplanetary invasion and it's just the six of us against them..." Minako muttered.

Macavity was about to say something, but then stopped and glanced around as if scanning the area for enemies. "I detect a portal opening. It's just a few blocks northeast from here." he said.

Ami took out her computer and typed a few keys. "Here." she said showing the others the screen. It displayed a map of the Juuban district with a red dot indicating the portal's location.

"Zoku Sen Coffe... That's where Alice works." Mamoru said mostly to himself. Usagi rose an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Ok, team, let's go." Mako said.

Macavity nodded "I'll be there just in case you need me, Senshi." saying that, he vanished. The Senshi all transformed and took off towards the coffee...

* * *

A few minutes later, Alice Stark was working inside Zoku Sen, when suddenly a black portal opened in the middle of the room, and a pack of goblins poured out of it. The people inside the coffee immediately fled from it, but Alice stood inside. She run into the kitchen and after checking that there was noone around, she took out a transformation pen much like the ones the Senshi used, but this one was grey and had the symbol of Earth in it.

Alice rose the pen and shouted "Earth Planet Power... Makeup!"

A greyish light covered Alice for a few seconds, and when it dimmed, Sailor Earth stood where Alice had been.

"Time to party." Earth said and dashed out of the kitchen.

* * *

As the Senshi arrived the coffee, they saw Sailor Earth was already there.

*Could it be Alice?* Mercury thought.

*I hope Alice is alright.* Tuxedo thought.

*How could she arrive before us?* Mars thought.

"Are you going to stay there watching or are you going to help? Because I will." Moon said and dashed into the coffee.

"She's actually being a leader..." Mars said in awe.

The Senshi all dashed into the building.

* * *

"See, brother, I told you they would fall right into the trap." Aurum said to her brother. Both her and Argent were watching the battle from the roof of a nearby building.

"I'll send the surprise in immediately." Argent said and sent a mental command to the troops that were waiting on the other side of the portal.

Suddenly, an energy blast hissed right between Aurum and Argent. They both turned back and saw Macavity hovering over the roof.

"Macavity..." Argent said glaring at the leprechaun.

"Long time no see, Argent... Did you miss me?" Macavity said grinning.

* * *

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Both attacks hit a group of goblins turning them all in a blob of ooze. Earth was whipping any goblin that dared to cross her path, and the other Senshi were making a nice target practice with the remaining goblins.

"This is too easy... Almost smells like a trap..." Venus commented.

In that moment, a new portal opened in the room, and several tall, mean looking green-skinned humanoids with maces and leather armors walked out of it.

"Me and my big mouth..." Venus muttered.

"Maybe they're friends..." Moon said.

"Fresh meat!!!" one of the creatures growled.

"Then again..." Moon said and dodged a mace blow.

*Six Senshi, six creatures* Tuxedo mused to himself *It's just me or they're kinda ignoring me?* He decided to help Moon defeating the orc that was trying to smash her (for that is what those creatures were).

* * *

Mercury, meanwhile, was having a hard time fighting her foe. She decided to help herself and the others. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" The water ball hit the orc and it staggered back, as a thick fog descended inside the building.

* * *

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The orc moved out of the way of Jupiter's attack.

"How can a thing so huge be so fast?" Jupiter muttered.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" the chain of light blasted through the chest of an orc that was trying to sneak on Jupiter.

"Uhh... Thanks Venus." Jupiter said.

"No problem." Venus said "Need help?" she said looking at the orc that had dodged Jupiter's attack.

"No, thanks..." Jupiter said and dashed towards the orc.

"What is she up to?" Venus wondered.

* * *

Moon watched as Tuxedo fought cane versus mace with an orc. She then noticed that the portal was still opened. "Could they be planning...?"

Six more orcs walked out of the portal.

"I hate to be right..." Moon muttered.

* * *

On top of the building, Macavity was teleporting back and forth dodging Argent's energy blasts. Aurum just watched the scene amusedly.

"Stay in one place you damn dwarf!" Argent growled.

"What, can't you shoot an old dwarf like me, elf brat?" Macavity said. "Sorry but I must leave now. Maybe we could play again someday?" Saying that, he vanished.

"Macavity, you [Censored] dwarf!"

"Such manners in front of a lady..." Aurum said amusedly.

"I don't see any lady around!" Argent snapped.

* * *

Inside the coffee, things were getting dire. For most of the Senshi, anyways. Tuxedo was sparring with two orcs, while Moon dodged two other orcs' attacks. The thing was, the portal was still opened, and six more orcs walked out of it every two minutes.

"We must close that portal!" Mercury said as she and Moon blasted one of the orcs out.

"But how?" Moon asked.

Just then, an orc grabbed Earth's vine and flung her right to where Moon and Mercury were. The three Senshi crashed on a wall.

"That hurts..." Moon said as they picked themselves off the floor.

* * *

Jupiter and Venus were having the same problem as the others. There were still many orcs and they were tired from the fighting. Venus backflipped to dodge a mace swing but ended up with her back against the wall.

"Uh oh..." Venus said as the orc rose his mace.

"Burning Mandalas!" Mars' attack turned the orc into ashes.

"Thanks, Mars..." Venus said.

"Never mind that..." Mars said. She didn't notice an orc standing behind her who was about to smash her.

"MARS WATCH OUT!" With a swift move, Venus picked up the mace that her foe had dropped as he was carbonized, and then tossed it as a spear towards the orc behind Mars. Mars stepped aside and turned around just in time to see the mace smashing on the orc's head, killing him instantly.

"Neat move, Venus..." Jupiter said coming towards her. She had beaten two of the orcs barehanded.

"I agree." Mars said walking towards her. "Thanks."

Venus shrugged "No problem..." She then frowned "Oh dear..." The others looked in the direction Venus was looking. Six more orcs had just walked out the portal and were attacking the others.

"Let's help them!" Mars said and dashed towards the orcs. The others just shrugged and followed her.

* * *

"We have to close that portal, or else we're not getting out of here in one piece!" Mercury said.

"But how?" Tuxedo said as he and Moon fought the orcs. Mars, Venus and Jupiter shot a few energy attacks before joining the brawl.

"Maybe I can help." Macavity said materializing in front of Mercury.

"Whatever works." Moon said.

"Earth, remember the training I gave you?" Macavity asked Earth.

"I do..." she said *But you said they shouldn't know that we know each other, Mac* she said mentally to Macavity.

*No time for that, Alice.* Macavity replied.

*Alright.* Earth concentrated, and said "The artifact that keeps the portal open is inside the kitchen..." *Darn it, I knew that guy that was here earlier wasn't a plumber... Probably Argent in disguise...*

Mercury frowned "You know each other?"

"No time for that." Earth said. "I'll go destroy the artifact, you keep them busy."

Moon nodded "Go, Alice."

Earth looked at her in awe, then shrugged "Alright." and dashed into the kitchen.

"I told you Serenity is smarter than she looks like..." Macavity said as he materialized inside the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"Nevermind that. Now where's that thing..." After a minute of search, she found it. It looked like a small metal box, yet the magic around it was so strong that Earth could clearly feel it. "Here it is."

Macavity looked at the box. "A whip wouldn't be enough. Use a level 2 attack."

"Why don't you destroy it?"

"You need the training, not me. Hurry up, lass."

"Okay, okay..." Earth said and concentrated, "Earth..." she rose her right hand, and energy started cracking around it. "Quake..." The energy concentrated in Earth's knuckles making them glow with a greyish light, and she made a fist with her hand, "Punch!" She pounded her right hand on the ground and the energy released from it in a wave, blasting the box to hundred of small pieces and also blasting a piece off the wall.

"You did it well, Alice. Now let's help the others." Macavity said and vanished from the room.

* * *

Argent frowned as he looked at the crystal in his hand "The portal generator has been destroyed..."

Aurum sighed "Seems like that dwarf is more dangerous than I thought... Let's go back to the base, the orcs are doomed."

Argent nodded, and both vanished.

* * *

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"Burning Mandalas!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Love-Me Chain!"

"Earth Quake Punch!"

The six attacks, together with a handful of roses and a few energy blasts, eliminated the remaining orcs.

Moon turned to Macavity and Earth. "Alright, if you want us to trust you, please tell us all the truth. How is that you know her?"

Macavity nodded "I will. What do you want to know first?"

Earth looked around. "If you don't mind, I guess we should go somewhere else. This place is way too exposed to stay and chat."

Moon nodded "Alright then... Where to?"

Tuxedo shrugged "My appartment has enough space for us."

Macavity nodded "All right..." He rose his hand and everyone vanished from the coffee.

* * *

The six Senshi, Tuxedo and Macavity teleported to Mamoru's appartment. The girls gasped as they realized they were no longer at the coffee. Earth just shrugged.

"Well, we're here." Macavity said.

"But how did you do that?" Moon asked.

"Magic." Macavity said with a grin.

"Okay... Whatever works..." Moon muttered.

"Well, since we're here, we should transform back to normal." Earth said.

"Do you know who we are?" Mars asked.

"Of course I do, Rei. Once Macavity found out who Sailor Moon was, it was just a matter of spying on her friends and seeing which of them had hidden magical powers."

"So you can actually sense magic?" Jupiter asked.

Earth nodded "I can sense any magically-able creature in a short range."

Mercury shrugged "Well, you know who we are, but we know who you are as well..."

"We do?" Venus asked.

"We do?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes, we do." Moon said with a grin.

"And who is she?" Mars asked.

Earth grinned "Seems like not all of you are as smart as Mercury or Moon..."

"She smarter than me?" Mars muttered.

Earth shrugged. "Okay, here I go." She turned back to normal, revealing her true identity to the others.

"Alice is Earth?" Venus said in awe.

"I knew it!" Mercury said.

"Ok, let's transform back." Moon said. Everyone turned back to normal.

"Now tell us how is it that you two know each other." Rei said.

Macavity nodded "I will... Fourteen years ago, I came to this world to stop one of the Dark Ones. I succeeded, but then I decided to stay for a while in this planet. One day, I was having a nap near a certain highway, when an explosion woke me up. I decided to investigate. When I reached the place of the accident, an ambulance had already picked up who they thought was the only survivor."

Mamoru frowned "Was that...?"

Macavity nodded "The accident where your parents died." He then looked at Alice. "I found out the other survivor, but she was too weak to even cry. She was only a baby, not even one year old. I was going to just heal her and leave her in the nearest hospital, but somehow I knew she was special. I adopted her as my own child, though most of the creatures from my world despised humans. I had to stay in this world to raise her, but when I found out what her powers were, I knew I had to train her and help her finding her brother back."

Mamoru's eyes widened "You mean she's my..."

Alice nodded "I'm your younger sister, Mamoru..."

Usagi gasped "No way! You never told me you had a sister!"

"I didn't know... My memory is blank before the accident..." Mamoru said.

Rei looked at Alice then at Mamoru "You two look much alike."

Mako rose an eyebrow "But how comes she's a Senshi?"

"Back in the Silver Millenium, there was a Sailor Earth. She was Prince Endymion's younger sister, and she died defending the Earth Palace from Queen Beryl's hordes." Macavity said.

"This is weird..." Usagi said.

"Well... Welcome to the team, sister." Mamoru said and hugged Alice. The others just watched and smiled.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	2. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 1

## Elven Wars

### By Razor Knight

* * *

# Episode 5 - I of the Mask.

* * *

Sailor Moon sputtered as a steady stream of water splattered her in the face. "Acckk! Stop that!" She slapped the broken water pipe with the back of her left hand, knocking it to one side and redirecting the spray away from her face. Eyes clear, she could now see the water sprite sitting atop the pipe. It was laughing at her. Around two or three inches tall, the sprite was a humanoid female done miniature. After wagging it's tiny tongue at Sailor Moon, it broke apart and flowed back into the pipe.

Her enemy having fled the field, Usagi turned to see how her friends were doing. The answer was either extremely well, or extremely poorly- depending on your point of view. On the positive side, almost all the sprites had been either chased off or dispersed. In fact, Mars was the only one still actively fighting. As Usagi watched, Rei charged her opponent. It was much bigger than the others, standing about four feet high, and it had been acting more intelligently, having stayed to observe after its compatriots fled. It's form seemed to waver slightly as Mars pivoted on one foot, moving the other in a spin kick that was meant to scatter her opponent's water.

The sprite neglected to dodge or defend itself. Instead it seized the chance to flow up Rei's leg, over the rest of her body, and off her outstretched left arm. From there it quickly splooshed over to a nearby fountain and escaped down the drain. The Senshi had triumphed. That was the good part. They were completely and utterly soaked. That was the bad part.

Usagi took a moment to bless whatever magic it was that prevented them from being photographed. If anyone had come upon them at that moment... Well, the way their uniforms were plastered to their bodies, the pictures would have been more likely to end up on the internet than in a respectable newspaper. Not one of them had escaped. Minako was having to literally wring out her hair. Makoto had just discovered the soaked front of her uniform had allowed a small puddle of water to form in a most embarrassing place. Ami, being attuned to water, had managed to fair somewhat better. However, she still didn't dare summon forth her minicomputer for fear it would get wet and somehow be damaged. Alice was utterly soaked, and fuming. Usagi herself had managed to avoid the worst of it, though a slip on muddy ground had left her a little messy.

Rei, however, had been singled out for attention early on. It seemed the sprites had been able to sense her connection to fire (especially after she began lobbing flame blasts around). Every single one of the pests had gotten her at least once. Yes, they'd all been well and truly soaked. All except...

Usagi glared at the man perched in a nearby tree. "Mamo-chan, how dare you stay dry. I mean, how dare you not come and help us!"

"Had any one of you truly needed aid, I would have intervened, Sailor Moon. I will always be there in your time of distress." He gave her a smile that was one sound effect away from being a chuckle. "Besides, you were doing fine on your own."

Ignoring his words, Minako announced to the others, "I'm glad there aren't any guys around to see like this. I'm not _that_ desperate for a boyfriend!"

"Hey!"

Minako turned to look at an irate Mamoru. "Oh, that's all right Tuxedo Kamen. We don't think of _you_ as a guy!"

Mamoru took off his hat and began fiddling with it. "Oh, thanks. Just what I needed to hear."

Usagi was about to go hug him and assure him that _she_ thought of him as a guy, when Makoto spoke up. "I don't like it. That was way, way, too easy."

Ami quickly agreed, "She's right. Those creatures weren't dangerous at all, and I think even normal people could have driven them off. They didn't seem to have any mission except to disrupt the fountains of this park and cause trouble."

Alice coughed up a bit of water. "They did enough of that! Maybe this was just a test of some sort."

The Senshi of Mercury shook her head. "If these 'Dark Ones' wanted to test us, they would have sent someone stronger. The fight we just had wouldn't have told them anything about our true capabilities."

"Hey everybody, take it easy. We beat the bad guys! That's a good thing, right? We can just ask Macavity about it next time we see him." Usagi smiled, hoping to end the debate so they could detransform and leave.

Grabbing both Mars and Jupiter by the arm, Minako began dragging them off. "Sailor Moon's right. Let's get out of here before somebody comes along. We can all go over to my house and have some tea. Don't worry Rei, if all that water up your nose makes you get sick, I can nurse you back to health."

Rei blanched and noticeably pulled away as they walked off.

Meanwhile, Usagi was surprised to see that Tuxedo Mask hadn't moved from his perch. Normally he would have either disappeared or come down to stand with her by this point. Instead, he was still balanced on the branch, cupping his chin with one hand. "Is there something wrong, Tuxedo Mask?"

"I'm fine. I just... need to think about something. Go on, Usako. I'll see you later."

Hesitantly, she walked after the others, leaving Mamoru wrapped in his meditations.

* * *

Argent grinned as he watched the scene from his hiding place. The plan had gone perfect. They didn't have a clue... That's when he heard his sister's voice behind him "There's a human saying for that... 'My grandmother could have won that battle'. What was all that for?"

Argent considered blasting his annoying sister away, but instead he calmly explained his plan. He knew that it needled his sister when he ignored her verbal jabs.

"As you know, there's an element in the Senshi team that we know little about. He's not even a real Senshi, he's more like a helper. That Tuxedo Kamen guy must be observed, but he's always showing up wherever the Senshi are. If we could get him alone..."

"And just how are you going to get him alone?"

"While he was watching his allies fighting the water elementals, I summoned a tracer spell on him. This way I will know where he goes... And I can get him alone without the Senshi's meddling."

Aurum nodded then watched as Tuxedo finally leapt off the tree and dashed away, then said "So you're basically going to see who is the man behind the mask?"

Argent glared at her "What have I told you about watching those human shows?"

* * *

Mamoru's bike sped through the streets of Tokyo, his mind drifting to the past. Lately he hadn't been much of a help for the Senshi. That worried him somehow. He was used to come and save the Senshi in the last moment, but the enemies' armies were either too weak or too strong for his intervention to have any significance.

He was brought back to Earth, literally, when he heard a scream. Nearby. He stopped the bike and looked around. Where did that scream come from? Possibly from the construction site where all those workers were running from. He decided to investigate.

Looking over the tall fence, he saw what had scared the workers off. A pack of creatures that looked just like the ones the Senshi had fought, but these ones were taller. Quite taller. Actually, taller than Mamoru himself. And these ones seemed to be made of dirt. He then noticed one of the workers was still in there. And the creatures were going his way.

"No time to call the girls..." Mamoru muttered. He produced a rose and transformed. He then flung the rose at the monsters, hitting one of them in the back, and causing all of them to turn around to face him. That gave Tuxedo Kamen enough time to leap over all of them, pick the scared worker off the ground and take him near the door. "Get out of here, I'll take care of them." Tuxedo said to the worker.

The man took the hint and left in a hurry. Tuxedo looked back at the creatures. Five earth elementals. "'I'll take care of them.' Yeah, right..." He muttered. He was used to be the sidekick, not the hero. He rarely defeated a single monster, let alone five of them on his own. Beating the bad guys was the Senshi's work, not his. But since the Senshi weren't around...

Tuxedo leapt at one of the Elementals, the one that was closer to him. Despite being made of dirt, the elemental proved to be quite stronger than Tuxedo thought. It grabbed him and put it's arms around the caped hero's body, intending to crush him with a bear hug. Tuxedo winced in pain as he felt his left shoulder's bone crack. He punched his right fist into the creature's chest, hoping to cause enough harm so it would let him free. However, he found something interesting. In the place where the heart should have been, if that creature was a human being, there was something solid. Tuxedo touched it and then took it out of the creature's body. It was some sort of a statue, a miniature of the earth elemental. He clutched the statue with all of his strenght, intending to crack it, while he felt the pain in his left shoulder. The statue cracked under his hand's pressure, and the creature howled before dropping to the ground and dissolving into a mound of dirt.

He clutched his left shoulder and sighed in relief, but then he remembered about the other elementals. They were just a few feet away from him. He produced his cane and swung it around, hitting all the elementals, slowing them down, but not stopping them. One of the elementals grabbed his left arm, then another one grabbed his right leg, lifting him from the ground. As the third elemental grabbed his left leg, Tuxedo saw a chance to get free: A power line that passed near the construction site. If he cut it off and luck was with him... He produced a rose and flung it up steam first, just as the last elemental grabbed his right arm, leaving the caped hero immobilized.

He winced in pain as the four elementals started pulling each one of his limbs at once. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Hadn't he had his superhuman strenght, he would have been torn apart in a second by the creature's massive strenght. However, he resisted the tug, and looked up at the rose. It hit the power line, tearing it off it's place, and it fell over one of the elementals, turning the statue within it into dust with the electric current. Tuxedo grabbed the cable and dug it into another of the elementals, causing it to crumble as well. He then kicked his other leg free and leapt back, still clutching the cable. The two remaining earth elementals started walking towards him. He made a guess of the angle and strenght required, then tossed the cable towards the elementals. One of them caught it by reflex, and it electrocuted both elementals, as the other was close enough for the electric wave to affect it.

Tuxedo sighed in relief as the last elemental crumbled to dust. Then he heard a clapping noise just behind him. He turned around and saw Argent standing over the fence.

"Bravo! That was most entertaining... But the day has just begun. I'll be watching you, Tuxedo Kamen." Argent said.

"Who the hell are you?" Tuxedo asked, not in a really good mood.

"My name is Argent, and I'm the one that will defeat you." Saying that, Argent vanished.

Tuxedo sighed, leapt over the fence and turned back to normal, then drove his bike back to his appartment.

* * *

Once he arrived, he found himself once again brooding as he sat on his couch. He and Usagi were destined to be together. He loved her. But he felt that in the last year, he had caused her more grief than happiness. He wanted to change that fact. From now on, he would be always there for her.

He walked out of his appartment and knocked on Alice's door. She wasn't there. She was probably meeting with Macavity. That girl was another of the things that were bothering him. He had a sister, but he couldn't remember about her. Neither in this life nor in the past life, when he was Prince Endymion from the Earth Kingdom. Alice said that it didn't matter since she only remembered a few things of her past life. She was glad to have finally found him.

For the second time in the day, a terrified scream took him out of his brooding. He looked out of the window and saw that a group of people was being attacked by some kind of creatures. The creatures were actually made of wind, Mamoru noticed. He sighed, took out a rose and transformed. Then he leapt out of his window, landing near one of the creatures.

*Ok, now let's see... The girls are in the movie theater in Shinagawa street. That's like 20 minutes away from here... No time to wait for them...* He noticed one of the five creatures was dangerously close to a girl. He then recognized the girl. It was Usagi's friend, Naru Osaka. He decided to take care of that air elemental first.

"The air must be used to give life, not to destroy it." He said standing just behind the air elemental. It turned around and looked at him with it's 'eyes'. "Naru, get out of here, I'll finish it off."

Naru nodded and tried to run away, but another elemental was standing on her way. "Oh dear..." she muttered.

Tuxedo leapt at the elemental cane-first, but his swing was harmless. He leapt off taking Naru with him, and landed several meters away from the monsters. "Run." he told Naru.

Naru nodded and took off running, turning around to shout "Thank you, Tuxedo!" before dissapearing behind a corner.

The rest of the people had already left the scene, so it was only Tuxedo versus the air creatures. He considered his options. *Let's see...* He flung a handfull of roses at one of the creatures, but the roses got caught within the creature and started whirling in the raging winds within it. *Ok, that didn't work...* He thought.

He then got a nasty idea. The air elementals needed air to form them. So if he cutted off the surrounding air from them... It was crazy, but it was the only thing he could think off. Tuxedo took off his cape and made it grow in size the same way he did with his cane. The air elementals were walking towards him, just what he wanted them to do. When the cape was large enough, he flung it over the air creatures. He then grabbed the four points of the cape and tied it up as a bag. The air elementals tried in vain to break through the cape, but with no air around, their energy slowly vanished, and so did they.

Tuxedo sighed in relief. "That's score two for the caped hero, zero for the bad guys..." he said. He started walking towards his appartment, but stopped. He knew the pattern: Water, earth, wind... The enemy knew where he was, and would surely attack him again. So he had to be prepared for them when they came...

* * *

A couple hours later, Tuxedo Kamen was sitting on his living room. He knew the enemy would try again soon. But he was ready. Suddenly, there was an explosion nearby. He looked down to the street and grinned. "Just as I thought..."

He leapt off the building and looked at his foes. Five fire elementals. One of them had caused the explosion by standing over a car and over-heating the fuel tank. Another one was busily firing up every tree in the street. And another one was chasing people around, luckily it hadn't caught anyone so far.

Tuxedo stood over a lamppost and tossed a few roses to call the creatures' attention. As they turned around he shrugged "I don't have any speech prepared, so let's fight."

One of the elementals took the hint and chopped at the lamppost, cutting it off it's base and forcing Tuxedo to leap off of it. He watched calmly as the five fire creatures walked slowly towards him. When they were just a few feet away, he produced one of his secret weapons. A fire extinguisher. The first elemental didn't quite understand what it was untill the white, cold substance from within the extinguisher caused it to vanish. The other four took the hint and started backing away.

With a victorious grin, Tuxedo advanced towards the elementals. He shot at the second one, causing it to turn into smoke. He then tried the same on the third one, but it dodged his attack. Tuxedo tried to blast it off, but soon the extinguisher was out of ammo. The three elementals grinned at that, and started advancing towards Tuxedo.

*I can't use the other surprise yet... But how can I beat them?* Tuxedo wondered as he backed away from the fire monsters. Suddenly, a figure materialized just behind the elementals.

"Well, well... So the cape boy is about to get fired..." Argent said with a grin.

"I was waiting for you, Mr. Spock." Tuxedo snapped.

Argent shrugged "Whatever... I'm here just to watch you burn into a crisp..."

"Not so fast!" a voice from behind Tuxedo said. Tuxedo saw Argent cursing and guessed who it was. "HE is our friend, and I won't let you harm him. Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Mercury's water blast vaporized one of the elementals, and the other two backed away. Argent grinned "So the cape boy needs to be rescued by the girls... Can't fight on your own, chicken?"

Tuxedo looked at the Senshi "That guy's mine." The girls all nodded. "Here, you can have this." Tuxedo said as he produced a man-sized gas tank and tossed it at Argent. Argent stepped out of the way, and one of the remaining elementals caught the tank. Tuxedo grinned.

"Was that supposed to hit me?" Argent asked.

"Never mind if it did... That's hellium." Tuxedo replied.

Argent realized what the tank was and who had grabbed it a split second before the heat from the elemental caused the tank to blow in a loud explosion. The two elementals were instantly wiped off, and Argent fled a few meters up before painfully landingon his face.

Tuxedo walked toward Argent, who was weakly trying to stand up, and grabbed him by his uniform's collar. "So who's the one fired now, Argent." He said. "You've messed with our lives so far, but now it's time for payback." He formed a fist with his other hand and prepared to knock Argent off.

Just then, Aurum materialized in front of Tuxedo. "Stop right there!" she shouted. The Senshi all looked at her confusedly. "Um... You spoilers of this um... Beautiful planet. Your race has um... Destroyed the eco-system, and now it's time to pay. Ummm... Go Planet!"

Seeing that her little speech had the effect she wanted (The Senshi were all puzzled,) Aurum swiftly punched Tuxedo's left shoulder, where he had been injured earlier. Coincidentially, that was the arm he was using to grab Argent, and he let him go as the pain registered on his brain. Aurum grabbed his brother's hand and teleported out.

Moon walked towards Tuxedo Kamen "Are you alright?"

Tuxedo shook his head "I'm not. I'm an idiot, I let them escape!"

Moon shrugged "We'll get him someday."

Tuxedo realized something "How did you find me?"

"Macavity told us that you had been attacked earlier. I sensed you were in danger and we all got here as fast as we could."

Earth smiled at Tuxedo "You should be proud of yourself."

"What for?" He asked.

"You've just beaten the bad guys on your own." Moon said. "True, they escaped, but you've beaten the hell out of that Argent guy..."

Tuxedo grinned "That, I did..." He then looked at Moon. "Wanna go get some dinner? Just the two of us."

Moon beamed "I'd love to!"

"Well then, let's go." Tuxedo said. Both walked away, while the others watched them leave.

"I guess we could call it a night." Mars said.

"I guess so... Well, see you later, girls." Earth said and leapt through her appartment's window.

"Now I know why she always leaves the window opened." Mars muttered.

* * *

Back at the base, Argent was lying on his bed, his sister worriedly looking at him.

"Go Planet? Goo Planet? GOOO PLANET?" Argent shouted, "Where the heck did you get that from?"

"It's just a human show I've saw once... It looked somehow correct to use that at the moment... Besides it made them drop their guard..." Aurum explained.

"I am thankful for the fact you saved me..." Argent said. "By the way, the Senshi must be foolier than I thought if they fell with such a lame act."

Aurum frowned at that "Hey, I had almost no time to come with a good speech. Next time I'll try and say something profound."

Argent shrugged "There won't be a next time."

"Oh, I see... You have plans to kill him, to get your vengeance and all, isn't it?"

Argent nodded "I've thought of a few ways to kill Tuxedo... But I guess killing the thing he loves the most will be worst than any physical pain I could inflict on him... I will destroy the Senshi, and then I'll kill him. But for now, we must continue with the plans..."

Aurum nodded "We will... Now rest, I'll take care of the next attack while you recover."

* * *

The soft tunes of a violin floated through the air, muffled only by the clink of wineglasses and the quiet rumble of voices in conversation. "Oh this's wonderful, isn't it Mamo-chan? This was such a great idea of yours, taking me to a fancy restaurant."

"Uh, yeah.. great." Mamoru was a bit distracted, trying to calculate what percentage of his food budget he was blowing on that one meal. He figured if he could just live on noodles for two months, he might be able to make it. Mamoru mentally threw up his hands and gave up all hope of a budget.

He was startled when Usagi leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, "Oh Mamo-chan. This is almost perfect. The only thing that could make this better is if we could dance to our song."

Mamoru immediately signaled the violinist, wondering how much the man would charge to play "Moonlight Densetsu." Because what it all came down to was this. Sometimes when you're in love, there are things you just have to do.

* * *

# Episode 6 - A Perfect Family.

* * *

Little Ami whimpered, her mother was holding her too tightly. The small girl twisted to look at her mother and was surprised to find two tracks of tears making their way down her mother's face. *Why is mama crying? Did she fall down? Did _her_ mama scold her?* Little Ami reached and brushed off a tear as it coursed down her mother's pale face. It was so hot. *Why?* Ami wondered, *Was there a fire in mama's eyes, that made the tear so hot?* She stuck her finger into her mouth and the slightly salty taste lingered in her mouth. Ami leaned her small head against her mother's neck.

A large hand descended onto her soft blue curls, it was her papa, little Ami automatically beamed. She liked her papa, he always smelled faintly of paint. The smell tickled her nose and she crinkled up her nose and gurgled happily. Her small face lifted up and she began to reach for her father. Her mother turned away sharply and little Ami gave a little mew of disappointment. She looked imploringly at her mother, but her face was firmly set, impervious to any pleading. Little Ami looked back to her father. As she watched, a tear formed in his eye. She felt this sudden urge to touch her father's tear, to find out if his tears were as hot as her mother's.

"Ami--" Her father began. But Ami's mother was already starting to walk away, holding Ami firmly in her grasp. As Ami watched over her mother's shoulder, she was the only one to see the solitary tear fall down her father's cheek. A sudden premonition gripped Ami's heart, and she felt like this would be the last time that she would see her father. She twisted in her mother's embrace and wriggled down. Her mother could not stop that small little body from running from her grasp.

"Ami! Stop!"

But Ami ran as fast as her small legs would take her, but her father's figure was fast vanishing in the fog.

"No! Wait!" Ami Mizuno bolted upright, panting. Slowly, she came to her senses. It was a dream. Only a dream. Ami sank back into her pillows, large beads of perspiration still clinging on her forehead.

* * *

Ami stabbed listlessly at her bento. For some reason, she had dreamed about her father again last night. After so long... *You'd think I'd forget-- or not care by now.* Ami gave a little unhappy sigh. She had better things to worry about. Like how to find out the hideout of their new foe.

They needed a handle of this new enemy and that strange leprechaun, Macavity, the little man who proclaimed to be their ally, bore some close investigation himself. But no matter how much she tried to focus on the problem at and, her mind kept skittering away, to some half forgotten memory that was better off buried. That foggy day...

"Ami-chan!" Usagi's chirpy voice broke into Ami's reverie.

"Oh. Um. Yes, Usagi?" Ami looked up, startled back into the present.

"Gosh, that's the second time you didn't hear me. I've never seen you not pay attention like this before?" Usagi's eyes grew saucer-like. "Are you all right?" Usagi paused, eyes narrowed. Then she proclaimed, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GUY! You are, aren't you?" In a lightning shift so typical of her friend, Usagi's concern melted into classical Usagi behavior as she pounced on a improbable reason behind for her friend's inattentiveness.

"I just _knew_ it! Who is it? Is it that cute guy we saw in the arcade, or was it the one we saw in the cafeteria? What about Ryo-kun? Ooh, this is so exciting!" Usagi caught sight of a familiar tall figure. "Hey Makoto-chan! Over here! Ami-chan is in love!" She yelled across the room. Ignoring the sudden silence, Usagi chattered on, happily oblivious to the fact that the entire classroom was paying rapt attention to her and her friends.

"I think it's that cute guy from 12A3. Isn't this cool..."

A crimson flush spread over Ami's face and she fought the urge to sink under the table. She shrank under the wide grins of her classmates as they listened to Usagi carry on with her monologue.

"... or it could be that guy from that school for TV actors, you know, the one we saw in the arcade the other day. Of course, we have to get Ami prepared for her date-- You know, I think Christian weddings are the best. It's sooo romantic! A bride, dressed all in white, with a veil covering her face and then the groom lifts it up. Oh. Isn't this--"

Makoto held up one hand and hurriedly interposed, before Usagi could go on. "I made chocolate chip cookies for dessert today!" The tall young woman gestured slightly to the brightly wrapped bundle.

"...exciting... Did you say chocolate chip cookies?" Words trailing off, Usagi's eyes lit up and she spied the brightly wrapped container in her friend's hand. "Makoto-sama! It's my favorite cookies!" In a flash, the container mysteriously vanished from Makoto's grasp and onto the table in front of Usagi. At first, she tried to continue her conversation, but faced with the ambrosia that was Makoto's home made chocolate chip cookies, she soon gave up in favor of the more sacred task of eating.

Makoto cast a long level look around the class and the majority of the students quietly slunk back to their seats and went back to their own pursuits. Soon, the normal hubbub of the classroom resumed. She slid into the seat next to Ami and the busily eating Usagi and grinned at Ami's look of unalloyed gratitude.

"Arigato, Makoto-chan." As the classroom returned to normal, Ami's blush began to recede.

"No problem." Makoto shrugged off the thanks. "So, what's this about your new boyfriend? Are you ditching Ryo-san?"

"There is no new boyfriend!" Ami answered vehemently, her grip tightening around her chopsticks as she stabbed at her bento with renewed vehemence.

"Oh." Makoto said. "Gomen..."

"Nevermind..." Ami said. Strange, she didn't use to jump like that. Was that dream bothering her so much?

* * *

As Ami walked back home, her mind had thankfully drifted to another subjects.

*I wonder if Usagi remembered to study for the test tomorrow. Didn't she say she wanted to go to the arcade with Makoto? If she fails, her parents will probably ground her for the rest of her life.* Ami smiled involuntarily as she imagined Usagi's reaction. It'll probably involve lots of wailing and crying until her parents relented.

*Mama will probably faint if _I_ fail.* Ami grinned as she tried to imagine herself failing... and shook her head in amusement. It was just too unlikely to happen. There was no way that Ami Mizuno would fail. Ami inhaled deeply and her good humor continued all the way back home. As she stepped out of the elevator, Ami was still smiling when she reached into her bag for her keys and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" Ami called out as she bent to take off her shoes. A familiar silence greeted her. "Mama?" No happy greeting, no mama bustling out of the kitchen. Ami shrugged and walked into the quiet apartment. A familiar note lay on the side table, Ami dropped her bag and picked up the note, written in her mother's neat, sparse handwriting.

'Ami-chan,  
I have to work late today. Dinner is already prepared. A parcel came for you in the mail, I've left it in your room.  
Mama.'

She shrugged and carefully folded the note away and placed it back on the table. She re-shouldered her bag and went into her room. There, everything was in its place. Stacks of books in neat piles, shoes aligned in tidy pairs at the bottom shelf of her cupboard, stuffed toys sat primly on her bed with the sea blue comforter. A wide desk sat facing the window, so as to get the best light. The soft sounds of the neighborhood children playing drifted into the room through the window. The only thing that seemed out of place was a large flat parcel. With its bold markings and colorful stamps, it seemed out of place, almost alien, in the neat little room with the white fluttering curtains.

Ami slung her bag to its normal position between her desk and book shelves and sat on her bed and picked up the parcel. A scrap of memory flitted to her mind, and a small smile crept to Ami's mouth as she held out the parcel to the light and peered at it. '...if you look hard enough, Ami, you can see every secret, every hidden mystery. If you look hard enough...' Her smile faded as she remembered that it had been her father who told her that.

Ami shook her head. *Ami, this is not the time to be thinking of silliness. You have a test to revise for tomorrow, you have research on mythology to do for the senshi and you haven't finish reading Chapter 18 of Physics yet. Start working!* With that, she left the parcel lying forlornly on her bed as she went to change out of her uniform.

* * *

An hour later, Ami stretched over her completed homework and picked up a book at random. *Hmm, Leprechauns in Irish Mythology. Now this looks interesting.* She flipped to the end of the book and started looking at the indices. The phone rang shrilly, breaking the quiet.

Ami frowned slightly and went into the living room to answer it. The moment she picked up the receiver, a hysterical, high-pitched voice babbled on the other end. Ami held away the phone for a minute. Even with the phone held three inches away from her ear, she could pick up the words, 'test', 'punishment', 'arcade' and 'grounded for life' blasting out of the phone at high speed. It's Usagi.

Ami fought to keep back her giggles. *It's not really funny... but Usagi is so kawaii. Panicking like this over a test.* Despite the long familiarity with Usagi's usual behavior, Ami still couldn't get over a person panicking like this over a simple test. Of course, Ami _studied_. Taking a deep breathe, she held the phone back to her ear and shouted, "Usagi!" "Wh... what?"

"Usagi, calm down. Where have you studied up to?"

"Study?! I didn't know we had a test!"

"Usagi, I reminded you three times this week. Don't you remember at all?"

"Er, I remember going out to the park, and eating ice cream with Mamoru. Do you remember? He bought me the prettiest flowers."

Even through the phone, Ami could hear the sudden smile as Usagi recounted what was to her, the week's most important event. Ami sighed, "Didn't you do _any_ revision at all?"

"Er, well... no. Ami-chan, you have to help me. If I flunk, my parents will never forgive me! They'll ground me for life. I'll never see Mamoru-chan and the rest of you guys forever! Please say you'll come over to my place and help me study? Please?"

"All right. But you have to really study, okay? No slacking off."

"Yay, you're the best, Ami-chan! You can sleep overnight, right? I'll go tell mum. Bye, Ami-chan!"

A tell-tale dial tone told Ami that her irrepressible friend had already hung up. Shaking her head, Ami hung up the phone and went back to her room. Staring at the pile of half completed readings that she'd planned to do tonight, Ami heaved a slightly theatrical sign of resignation and started to write a note for her mother.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

As Ami turned into the corner of the little lane leading to Usagi's house, she could see her friend waiting anxiously at the gate.

"Ami-chan! You're here at last!" Usagi ran forward to greet her friend. "Thank you for helping me! Here, let me take your bag for you. Are these the books we have to study?" Usagi poked at the bag, looking in dismay at the number of books.

Ami nodded. "Hai. There's our textbook, and three other assessments books that sensei said were useful in studying. Have you started at all?"

Usagi shook her head, the long tails of hair bouncing as she did so. She defended herself valiantly, "I was waiting for you. Mama got Shingo to buy that great strawberry cake at the bakery's when she knew you were coming. Now we can have strawberry cake for snacks when we study!" She smiled with glee.

"Usagi-chan..."

Just then, a pretty youngish looking woman called out, "Usagi! Is Ami-san here yet?"

"Yes mama!" Usagi dragged her friend into the house, "C'mon, Ami-chan, let's go have strawberry cake!"

"Don't you mean study?" Ami stifled her smile and corrected her friend gently.

"Cake. Study." Usagi shrugged. "What's important is that you're here! Now come on!"

Laughing, Ami allowed Usagi to drag her into the house. There, Usagi's mother waited. "Ami-san. Welcome to our home. Thank you for agreeing to help Usagi with her revision." Usagi's mother smiled as she greeted Ami. The smile turned into a fierce scowl as she moved her gaze to her daughter. "Usagi!"

Usagi gulped. "Y...Yes?"

"Pay attention when you're studying. Don't make Ami-san waste her time, all right?"

Usagi mumbled a subdued "Yes, Mom."

Her mother nodded with satisfaction, "All right. Now go to your room. I'll bring up some snacks for you girls to eat while you study."

The two young girls chorused, "Arigato." Ami bowed slightly but was soon pulled away by Usagi. "Let's go to my room!"

As Usagi pounded up the stairs, Ami caught a startled glimpse of Shingo, Usagi's brother staring up the stairs at them, with a strange choked look on his face. *Is he all right? He looks rather strange.* Ami nodded politely to him.

Usagi increased her speed, towing Ami in her wake. Ami stumbled a little and stubbed her foot against a stair. *Ow!* "Usagi!" She gasped, coming to a stop, "Slow down!"

"Ah, gomen!" Usagi blushed and quickly halted. "Are you all right?" She inquired with concern. "I was running because I was scared that Mum would nag some more and embarrass me. We can go more slowly now." As they continued their walk up to Usagi's room at a more sedate place, Ami took the opportunity to look around.

It was a neat, comfortable house, a mute testimonial to Usagi's mother's housekeeping skills as well as to its inhabitants. Little brick-braces lined the shelves along the landing, as well as souvenirs that the family had brought back from their holidays together. Snapshots of Usagi eating, family portraits... Ami felt a seldom-felt stab of envy, for her friend.

"You're so lucky to be close to your family, Usagi-chan." She murmured, almost under her breath.

"Huh? Me?" Usagi looked surprised. "Mama is perpetually nagging me and Dad's overprotective, I have a pain in the neck, smart alec for a kid brother." Usagi grimaced, "Especially at test and examinations time. Boy do they get on my case. But I guess they're all right." They had reached her room, and Usagi threw open the door.

"Welcome to the study room of a hardworking teenage girl!" She proclaimed grandly.

Ami burst into laughter. Study room? The place looked like Hurricane Usagi hit it. Stacks of comics and clothes and toys littered the room. Ami could barely make out where Usagi's bed is, the only thing that gave its location away was the fact that the piles of things were all stacked higher than the others.

"Oops." Usagi sweatdropped. "Ha, ha. I thought I cleaned up the place last week."

A stern voice broke into her sentence, "Yes, but you ransacked your wardrobe looking for clothes to wear for your date with Mamoru on Monday, you borrowed Rei's manga books number 3 to 46 and left them lying around on Tuesday and you upended the entire box of stuffed toys all over the room looking for your favourite bunny last night. Hello, Ami-chan."

"Hi, Luna." Ami greeted the moon cat politely. The black moon cat padded sedately towards the door, only pausing to shake off a bunny that managed to get entangled under her paws.

"Usagi, I'm going to see if I could find any clues about the enemy. I'll be with Artemis, so don't wait up. And remember to study. If you don't..." Luna's small cat face suddenly took on a menacing expression, identical to Usagi's mother.

"All right! All right! I'm studying, see?" Usagi leapt, bounded and hopped to her desk and swept the stack of comics off onto the floor. She then quickly took out the books Ami brought and opened it. She turned back to Ami and Luna, "Bye, Luna. Have fun with Artemis."

"Hurrumph. Ami-chan, please make sure that Usagi studies." Not waiting for an answer, Luna stalked out of the room, her tail held high.

Usagi rolled her eyes up and grimaced. "Why is everybody so concerned about me results. It's not that bad, is it?" Usagi looked down at the book and immediately face-faulted. She turned to Ami. "Ami-chan. I don't understand a word on this page!"

"Which ones?" Ami asked as she picked her way gingerly across the various piles of assorted mess.

"All of them!"

"All right. We'll start revising from chapter 3 and keep going until we reach the chapters to be tested." Usagi groaned but obediently started flipping the pages back.

* * *

After an hour of intense studying, a soft knock sounded on the door. "Whoisit? Pleasecomein!" Usagi called out gratefully, glad for any break in the study. Her brother, Shingo, stuck his head in.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Usagi asked, with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. Shingo looked at Ami and quickly looked away when their eyes met. He coughed, and recovered enough of his usual self to start poking fun at Usagi.

"Argh, look at this place, you're even messier than me, and I'm a boy! How could you ask your friends to come over when you didn't even clean up? That's why I don't ask my friends over, if they see this pig sty, I'd die of embarrassment!"

"Oooh! You shut up, Shingo! It's my room! And who asked you in anyway? I'm busy studying, so GO AWAY!" Usagi shouted, her face beet red. She reached out for any handy missile to throw at her brother and held a stuffed teddy bear up, ready to throw.

Shingo grinned evilly, "Throw that at me and I eat all the strawberry cake."

"What?!"

He reached out behind him and brought a tray of cakes and drinks. "Mama wanted me to bring it up to Ami-san since she's a guest and she brought some for you too. But if you throw that at me, I'll just bring it back down and eat it myself."

"Oh, you! Well, mama said it's for Ami-chan, so leave it here and go away!" Usagi got up quickly and took the tray from her brother.

Shingo stole a peek at Ami, who sat quietly throughout the whole ruckus. He blushed slightly, then gave a quick bow and strode out. His parting words hung in the air, "I wouldn't stay in this pig sty if you paid me. If Ami-san wasn't such a nice, kind person, she wouldn't either!"

"Oh that Shingo! I really want to kill him sometimes. Ami-chan, my room isn't that bad, is it?" Usagi turned to Ami and asked imploringly.

"Well, it is a little messy, Usagi-chan. But I'm sure you'll clean it up afterwards, won't you?"

"Of course I would! I have to, otherwise, you won't have any place to sleep tonight!"

"Right. Now let's have some snacks and then get back to work."

"Okay!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed without event. Soon, it was evening, and Usagi's father came back. He and Usagi's mother stopped by the room and saw the girls hard at work. Happily, they exited. As they went out, Ami could hear Mr Tsukino saying to his wife, "Usagi is lucky to have such a good friend like Mizuno-san."

His wife's reply floated back, "Yes, I've yet to see Usagi study so hard before..."

Ami looked at the topic of their conversation. Her forehead creased as she tried to decipher the question, Usagi had no idea of her parent's conversation. Ami smiled gently. Quietly, so as not to disturb her friend, she padded out of the room, looking for the washroom. As she went down the stairs, she could see Shingo watching T.V with his earphones on. Ami smothered her smile. *Despite all his harsh words, Shingo really must care for his sister. He must be afraid that the sound of the TV program would distract Usagi from her studies and so used the headphones instead. Brothers are not all that bad after all.*

Another wave of envy hit Ami as she compared the lively Tsukino household with the quiet of her own apartment.

"Mizuno-san! Are you all right?" It was Mr Tsukino.

"I'm okay. I just came out for a bit of air." Ami quickly explained.

"Oh. Okay. Please take care of yourself. I am very grateful that you are helping Usagi like this. Thank you very much."

"Oh, it's all right. Usagi is my friend. She helps me a lot too!"

"Well, dinner will be ready soon, perhaps you'd like to come down and rest a while from your studying. I'll call Usagi to come down too, all right?" Mr Tsukino beamed.

Ami nodded, and continued down the flight of stairs. Usagi was so lucky to have a father like that!

* * *

Later that night, as the girls prepared for bed, Ami's computer beeped an intricate sequence. "What's that?" Usagi asked curiously.

"That's the program I wrote to trace for the enemy's attacks.! Usagi, call the others! Hurry!" Ami typed frantically.

A foreign voice broke into her concentration. "Senshi, it's another enemy."

"Macavity! What are you doing here?!" Usagi and Ami gasped in unison. The little man hopped up onto the table.

"Macavity, according to my computer, another thing has broken across. Is it another enemy?"

"Lady Mercury," Macavity nodded in respect, "That is accurate, a new enemy had come. The enemy grows cunning and seeks to mask his approach, but I can tell you that it is near the area where you receive your education. This time it will not be content with merely wreaking havoc. I hope you can stop it." Macavity said. He bowed lowly and vanished.

"Well, you heard him. Tell everyone to meet at our school."

"Alright!" The two girls immediately transformed, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury stood in their place. "Let's go!"

* * *

In the alley next to the house, Macavity watched sombrely as the two figures raced away in the night. "I'm sorry, senshi, but even I can't help you this time. That Argent! He's growing sly in his old age. Blast him. He must know that centaurs can be held in thrall under a leprechaun's music. There's just one catch though... I am not a really a leprechaun." Macavity smiled bitterly. "Good luck senshi."

* * *

"I found it! It's at the park!" Ami reported as she scanned her computer.

"All right. Let's go, minna!" Mars said.

"Aw, do we have to? I'm so sleepy."

"HURRY UP, USAGI!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming."

The group started out, Minako and Rei leading the way, while Ami ran beside Usagi. As they leapt from building to building, their figures silhouetted against the night's bright moon. The senshi turned the corner to the park, even at this distance, they could already see pairs of lovers fleeing the park.

Sailor Moon tossed her head and leaped in a long graceful arc. Miraculously, she managed to land on the park gates without falling. The rest of the senshi took out their position around their leader. "Defiler of young innocent girls' sleep! In the name of my precious sleep time, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted, her long hair flying in the wind.

A tall figure stepped out with a strange clopping sound as he walked out of the shadows. It... for it definitely wasn't human, well, not all of it, stared lecherously upwards. "Defiler of young innocent girls' sleep... well, I guess you _could_ call it that." The centaur, half man, half horse, smirked and leered up at the senshi. The senshi collectively blushed and pulled their skirts closer.

Rei was the first to respond, "Hentai!" She hissed as she loosed her attack on the centaur. The man/horse thing jumped with great dexterity and avoided the flames.

"Tut tut, temper, my dear, isn't becoming in a lady. But you're not ladies are you?" The centaur laughed uproariously. Rei and the rest of senshi took the opportunity to jump down from the gates. Makoto riposted, "Yeah, and you're no gentleman either! What are you? An experiment gone wrong?"

The centaur stopped short. "An experiment gone wrong? I, the strongest centaur in the silver forest, an experiment gone wrong?! When my ancestors built the Stronghold of Equstarine, you humans weren't even around! How dare you cast spurious doubts on my lineage!" The centaurs eyes flared and subsided into a slow burning smoulder. "You will pay for that!" He snorted, and began to paw at the ground. His hooves struck the stones and sparks flew. The centaur reached for the bow slung across his back. His eyes took on a sullen silvery cast. All of a sudden, the senshi felt weak. They could almost see the anger rolling off from his eyes, assailing them, weakening them.

Sailor Mercury gasped, "His eyes... Don't look at his eyes!"

"You puny weaklings. Think you can defeat me? Centaurs rule the hills and the forests for a time past eternity. We hunt with the bow and the spirit. Today, my prey shall be you!" He fitted an arrow to his bow and drew.

"STOP!" A red rose flew through the air and struck, quivering, at the centaur's legs. The centaur drew back sharply, "What is this? Who dares intrude on my hunt?"

"I dare!" A caped figure jumped down from a tree.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" The senshi shouted.

"Attack, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"Er, okay. But aren't you going to do your speech first?" Sailor Moon asked in bewilderment.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen, the senshi and the centaur turned irritated and disgusted looks on her.

"Speeches have no place in the hunt."

"Sailor Moon, I don't really like making speeches."

"Listen to Tuxedo Kamen and attack, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon protested, "I was only asking!" Everyone sweatdropped.

And so, the fight was on.

* * *

Right from the start, Ami immediately grasped the difference of 'wreaking havoc' and testing limits. While the previous attackers were no pushovers themselves, their usual mode of attacks seemed somehow diffused... As if just sheer destruction was their motive. The senshi had just gotten in the way and so had to be taken out. There were exceptions, of course. The previous attack, for example, with Mamoru being the main target, but that was the exception. This time...

Ami shuddered. If this was 'testing their limits', she'd rather not see a full-scale attack. The centaur had fired off shots with blinding speed-and unlike the normal arrows, these are more like arrow-shaped shrapnel. They hit the target with great force and then exploded into a million shards of light. Already, Ami sported a few cuts on her body. Fortunately, the senshi-enhanced speed and agility had enabled them to get off lightly... So far.

The centaur's eyes gleamed. "Hmm, this may prove to be more interesting than I thought." He smiled savagely as he drew yet another arrow. A circle of devastation surrounded him and the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were a wary distance away.

"Fools, do you think that distance will save you?" the centaur grinned wildly, his eyes flashing in the moonlight. His eyes took on a strange cast and suddenly flared silver. Everyone was caught in the hypnotic light in his eyes. Dazzled by the light, the senshi found themselves entranced, unable to look away, their movements slowed. Closer to the light and how the eyes glowed and they were oh so tired, their energy was leaving them...

*Like mice caught in the stare of a snake's eyes...* Ami thought dreamily. *The hunt... No! What am I doing?!* Ami shook her head, trying to snap out of the strange lassitude that came over her. *The eyes! The centaur must be using some form of hypnotism.* Struggling, Ami activated her visor. Ami felt better almost instantly. The familiar blue visor seemed to be able to screen out the worst of the effects and Ami could feel herself recovering. A quick glance around, however, showed her that none of her friends were as lucky. Usagi was already wavering on the branch she was standing on. Only Rei and Alice showed signs of resistance.

Desperate, Ami cast her attack. Fog appeared, thick and heavy. Fog enough to dim the brightest light... Or stare. The rest of the senshi could feel the lassitude falling off them, and with the departure of the tiredness came a bright anger.

Almost instantaneously, the senshi attacked together.

The centaur exploded in cascade of light... And vanished.

The senshi laid panting, "So strong... I'm so tired..." Earth muttered.

"Me too." Mars said.

"Good work, senshi..." Tuxedo managed to say.

"I'm tired and hungry and sleepy..." Moon complained.

"Let's go home." Mercury said as he stood up.

* * *

Ami opened the door with relief, she had been craving the comfort of her own bed for the past two hours. The fight at the park had been exhausting and she didn't feel like sneaking back to Usagi's house. If there have to be a place she have to sneak into tonight, she'd rather it be her bed.

Too many things had happened tonight. The recurring dreams about her father, the newly forged envy she felt for Usagi with her happy, boisterous family, the latest fight with the enemy. A centaur, for crying out loud! Ami just wanted to crawl under her comforter and sleep for the next twelve days. She'd be satisfied with seven hours. But it was not meant to be. A light shone from the kitchen. Her mother was home at last.

"Ami-chan? What are you doing back? I thought you were sleeping over at Usagi's house tonight? Your note..." Her mother asked, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Mama!" *Oh no.* Ami's heart sank slightly. *I'm too tired for this* "Ah, yes, but I left a textbook that I need in school tomorrow, so I thought I might as well come home and sleep instead," Ami stammered slightly, edging towards her room.

"I hope you weren't up studying so late! Did Mr Tsukino send you back?" Her mother asked, concerned.

"Oh, it wasn't that far, they went with me to the bus stop and waited with me until the bus came." Ami ad-libbed frantically. *Please don't ask anymore questions. I don't want to lie to you.*

But her mother was in a mellow mood that night. She held out her arms and smiled, "Well, I can't help worrying, you know, that's what mothers do when they have pretty daughters."

"Oh mama." Ami laughed in relief as she went to her mother for a much needed hug.

"Well, it's true." Her mother retorted as she pulled Ami down with her as she sat on the couch. Ami's mother sighed contentedly as she caressed her daughter's wavy blue hair. "All mothers think they have pretty daughters. It's just that it happens to be true in my case. You can't fight genes." She added smugly.

The edges of Ami's mouth crept up, as she leaned into her mother's embrace. Then she decided to risk the question that she had been wanting to ask for the past day. "Mama, what was papa like?" She asked, low voiced.

"Your father?" Ami's mother asked in some surprise. "What brought that on?" Her eyes crinkled slightly as she pulled back from her young daughter and stared. Ami shifted under that long stare and glanced away.

Affecting nonchalance, she shrugged slightly and replied, "I just-- wondered. I mean, you said genes and all."

Her mother expelled a soft breathe, "Well, I guess you're old enough to want to know..." Ami's mother leaned back against the couch, eyes blank with memories. And then she started talking.

"In the beginning," she started, a tinge of bitterness staining her voice, "In the beginning, we were young and foolish and in love. We were happy at first. So happy. Nothing could separate us... Or so we thought. We had such grand dreams back then, when we were dating. I would go get a scholarship for my medical career, he would go to the Academy of Fine Arts and when we are done, I would cure the world of its diseases and he would paint the most beautiful paintings."

Her voice softened, "We were so happy. Nothing could come between us. Never mind that your grandpa didn't really approve of him. We were in love! And so we got married. He had a gift for living, your father. Maybe it's his painting, he saw things that most people miss. And when I was with him, he made me see too. But time passed, I got pregnant, with you, Ami-chan! I remember when I told him, he was so excited. He brought me out to celebrate, even through we weren't very rich. I took time off my studies and stayed home to have you. Those few months, we looked up every pregnancy text I could get in the library. Father, that is, your grandfather, relented when he found out that I was pregnant, and we were happier than ever... And when you were born... I remember, looking at him, with you cradled in my arms, against my breast. His face was... glowing, almost. He was that happy."

"For the next five, six years, things went well. To me, anyway. I had gone back to my scholarship and was continuing my studies. We were still dirt-poor. Your papa has pride. He wouldn't accept help from my father. But we managed. We were happy. And you were the most perfect child. But while I had my studies and you... Your father, he seemed stuck at a point in his painting, and he couldn't go on. I knew in the beginning that we had very different personalities, that was part of the attraction in the first place! But I didn't realize how different... I was content to hold my little part of the world, I was satisfied with my studies in the medical field. But your father, he wanted, no, needed, to see the world. He tried very hard in the last few years to be content with the small part of the world. But it was stifling him. For me to hold him back was to kill his art. And so he left."

"I was young then, his leaving seemed like a rejection of us. Of me and the daughter I birthed and I was furious. How could he leave me? Leave us? It took a long time before I understood, and even then, my understanding was imperfect. I couldn't understand..." Her mother broke off, turned away to swallow tears back.

"Mama..." Ami reached out tentatively, "Mama." Her hand laid uncertainly on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, Ami-chan, I'm all right." Her mother smiled wanly and touched her hand lightly. "It's just remembering back... How lonely it was. The anger faded with time, but at night, in an empty bed, it was hard. Loneliness, it's always around. Even when you try to step out of it, it's never far away. But maybe that's good too, so we never take anyone for granted. Sweet Ami." She reached out to cup her daughter's face in her hands, "Your father and I love you very much, even through we can't be with you every minute of the day. You know that, don't you?"

Ami looked up at her mother, and said in a soft voice that could barely be heard in that quiet living room, "But papa left us, didn't he?"

"Oh! Oh sweetheart, your father didn't leave because he didn't love you! It was never you! I was angry with him for the longest time, and maybe you picked it up, but I promise, it is not because of you that your father left. He needed to go away in order to paint, but he still loves you no matter where he goes. It took me a long time to realise it, but it's true. Ami-chan, I can see it in every painting your father sends to you."

"Really?" Ami asked in a low voice. "Then why didn't he come back?"

"Ami-chan, of course it's true. Every brush stroke, every colour was chosen so that even though your papa can't be with you, at least he can let you see what he sees, though his painting." her mother smiled. "If you look hard enough, you can see your father's love for you, within his painting. You're my genius daughter, if I can see it, you should be able to see it too. Okay?" she asked, gripping her daughter's hand.

"Okay," Ami smiled, returning her mother's grasp at last.

* * *

That night, as Ami prepared to go to bed, she was still musing about what her mother had said to her.

"I'm content with what I have," she had replied, in response to Ami's question. "Before, I did miss him a lot. But now I have my own friends at the hospital. I have my work. And I have you. I'll never forget him, everyday, when I look at you, because you are the evidence of our love. Ami-chan, I don't think we can get back together, but we can meet peaceably. Because your presence signified our love for each other. Even though it's over, your presence mean that we weren't wrong to fall in love. That our love means something in this world. Because it gave us you."

Ami turned over, her eyes were caught by the parcel that had came in for her that day. The parcel that her father sent, without fail, for her. '... every brush stroke, every colour... your father's love for you...' Ami picked up the parcel, and with a deep breathe, reverently tore open the package's wrapping. "Ah." A soft exclamation escaped her lips as she looked upon her father's work.

As Ami touched, with gentle hands, the silent gift that her father sends to her, she thought of her mother's words and whispered to herself, "I'm content too. We may not be a conventional, happy noisy family like Usagi's. But then, I'm not Usagi and I don't want to be her either. I am Ami Mizuno and I like my papa and mama just the way they are."

That night, Ami slept with a smile on her face. Hanging over her bed, a new painting, of a woman and a blue-haired child standing amidst a pool of green water, gleamed in the moonlight.

* * *

# Episode 7 - Deadly Moon Light.

* * *

Argent was looking at his last trap. A small gem, identical to a certain Senshi's one. He had observed the Senshi for quite a long time now, and knew exactly how to beat them.

"Divide them and you shall succeed." He said and laughed evily.

* * *

"You what?" Mako asked, her eyes widened.

"I told you, I cannot go to the movies today, I have to study." Usagi said keeping a straight face.

Naru put a hand on Usagi's forehead. "Hmmm... You got no fever... So it's a joke, right?"

Usagi frowned "I barely passed the last test, if it weren't by Ami, I would have failed."

"That didn't stop you from slacking off before..." Rei said.

"It does now, okay?" Usagi said then sighed "I really want to do better at school..."

Ami smiled "That's good to hear, Usagi-chan."

Rei nodded "I never thought I'd say that, but you are on the right path, Usagi." The others nodded.

Usagi smiled "Thanks girls... See you all later."

* * *

Argent watched as the group split up. Rei, Mako, Minako and Alice were going to the movies. Ami was heading towards her home to study. So was Usagi.

"My target is alone now... Perfect..."

"You really think that the control gem will work on her?" Aurum asked coming into his room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Argent snapped.

"Rarely. So what are you planning?"

"If you wanna find out, come with me... Besides I would probably need a bait..." Argent said with a grin.

"I'm going, but just as a watcher, got it, little brother?" Aurum said.

"Stop that 'older sister' act, Aurum... You were born just two minutes before me." Argent snapped angrily.

"I'm older than you nonetheless." Aurum said matter-of-factly.

"Oh ok..." Argent said, throwing his arms up in frustration "Come with me." He opened a portal and both siblings walked through it. 

* * *

*Great... Just what I needed...* Usagi thought as she looked at the two elves glaring evily at her. "Alright, what do you want? I'm supposed to be studying right now."

Argent shrugged "We could kill you right away, but as we're honorable warriors, we will let you transform."

*He? Honorable?* Aurum mused, *What is he planning?*

"As you wish, Spock. Moon Crystal Power..."

Argent grinned as Sailor Moon finished her transformation. *Now, if my guessing is right...*

Aurum frowned *He will let her attack? What the hell is he thinking about...?* She then remembered the gem his brother was carrying. *Clever... Very clever...*

Moon looked at Argent, and said "Ain't you gonna try to blast me?"

Argent shook his head "Ladies first."

Moon shrugged "Whatever works... Moon Tiara Action!"

Argent grinned as the tiara sped towards him. He summoned one of his spells, one that would allow him to catch the tiara without being blasted. He extended his hand and caught the tiara effortlessly.

"What?" Moon gasped.

"Hmmm..." Argent said, acting as if he were examining the tiara. Actually, he swiftly put the gem attached to the tiara's real gem, then tossed it back to Moon "You actually thought that thing would hurt me?" he said with an evil grin.

Moon shrugged and placed her tiara back on her forehead. "Ok, then... Let's try again."

Argent rose his hand in a 'stop' motion "I have no time for child games. When you are worth fighting with, I'll be back." Saying that, both elves vanished.

"Coward..." Moon thought as she turned back to normal. She was feeling tired all of the sudden, but she dismissed it as stress.

* * *

Back at the base, Argent laughed at his plan's success. "I can't believe she actually fell for that trick... She's so naive."

Aurum grinned "I must admit that your act was quite good, brother... 'When you're worth fighting with...'" she chuckled and clapped.

"When she transforms again, the gem's magic will get to her. So all we have to do is send a small army and we'll destroy the Senshi for sure."

Aurum's grin widened "I like your style, brother..."

* * *

That evening, Usagi was walking towards Mamoru's appartment. She had been studying for the last five hours, good enough for her first day of real study. However, she felt light-headed. She grinned as she wondered what a certain fire priestess would say if she told her that. 'You're always light-headed, Odango' Usagi could imagine Rei's voice in her mind.

As she reached Mamoru's building, she put all of her worries aside. Today was the day... She was going to introduce Mamoru to her parents. She walked into the building and rode the elevator up to Mamoru's floor, not noticing a pair of elves were watching her from the top of a nearby building. Alice, however, did notice them.

"What are those two planning?" She whispered as she watched them through her window.

Mamoru and Usagi walked out of the building shortly afterwards, and rode off in Mamoru's sports car. The two elves watched them leave and vanished.

*They're targeting either Usagi or Mamoru,* Alice thought, *If I only knew where they were going...*

She sighed and took out her pen "I must make sure those two won't get away with their plans. Earth Planet Power..."

Sailor Earth jumped out the window and leapt from building to building following Mamoru's car.

* * *

"So are your parents aware of my age?" Mamoru said as they stopped in front of the Tsukino residence.

Usagi nodded "I told them about it... At first my dad put a weird face, but I guess he's ok about it."

"Right... Well, guess it's time to face the wrath of the Tsukino..." Mamoru said with a mock worried expression. Usagi giggled.

As if on cue, Kenji Tsukino, Usagi's father, walked out of the house. "Good evening, Chiba-san, my daughter has talked so much about you lately, that I feel like I already know you. I'm Kenji Tsukino."

Mamoru nodded "Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san."

"Please call me Kenji."

"Only if you call me Mamoru."

"It's a deal. Well, come in, the dinner's ready."

At the mention of the word 'dinner', Usagi leapt off the car and dashed into the house. Kenji shook his head and sighed. "Won't she ever change?"

Mamoru grinned "I hope not... I love her just the way she is."

* * *

Several minutes later, the Tsukino family and Mamoru were sitting around the table, having dinner.

"... So living alone is hard, but since I have Usagi-chan to cheer me up now, I guess I'm not as unhappy as I was before. And I recently found my long-lost sister, too."

"You said you didn't have any memories from before the accident?" Ikuko asked.

"I didn't... Actually, she found me."

"Oh, ok..." Ikuko said.

"You can rest assured that I'm not after Usagi's money..." Mamoru said jokingly.

"I would rather be worried that she's after yours, Mamoru-san." Kenji said with a grin.

"Dad!"

"Yeah, Usako can eat more than an army..." Shingo said. Usagi glared at him.

"Believe me, I know..." Mamoru said with a grin. That got him a glare from Usagi. "But I love her nonetheless... Money is not as important as her." Usagi's glare turned into a smile.

Kenji nodded "I'm glad you think that way. I'm happy that my daughter found such a nice guy. Most boys nowadays are perverts."

Mamoru nodded, not noticing Usagi was hanging her head *I'm feeling like that again... What's wrong with me?* Usagi thought with concern.

* * *

Half an hour later, Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the house. He stopped before entering his car and turned to face her. "Good nights, Usako." he said.

Usagi smiled "Good nights, Mamo-chan."

They leaned towards each other, and Usagi closed her eyes, ready for a kiss. In that moment, she sensed her communicator's signal. "Not now..." she muttered.

Mamoru frowned "What's wrong?"

"My communicator." She reached for it (to a casual observer it would have looked like she took it out of thin air, but she took it out of the "pocket dimmension" where the Senshi put their transformation wands and stuff in,) and pressed a button "It better be good." She said.

Mercury's face appeared on the screen. "The enemy is attacking the park again."

"We'll be there in a moment." Usagi said and cut the transmission. She then dashed inside, and came back out a minute later. "Let's go." she told Mamoru.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them you and me were going to the movies."

Mamoru nodded "Alright, then. Let's go."

*I'll follow them* Earth thought from her hiding spot.

* * *

When Usagi and Mamoru arrived, the others were fighting a horde of goblins.

"I thought they had already learnt they cannot beat us with those things..." Usagi commented.

"Who said the enemy was smart?" Mamoru said.

"Alright, then. Let's help them! Moon Crystal Power!"

Mamoru took out a rose and transformed. Moon dashed to where the others were fighting, but instead of hitting the goblins, she punched Venus away.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Venus asked as she picked herself off the ground.

"You will all die tonight, Senshi!" Moon said, with an evil grin on her face. Her eyes were glazed over, like if she were in a trance.

"What's up with her?" Mars said while kicking a goblin out of the park.

"She's being controlled by the enemy." Earth said as she leapt off a tree.

"How do you know that?" Tuxedo asked.

"I saw Argent and his sister Aurum watching over you both today." Earth explained.

"You say that somehow they are controlling her?" Jupiter asked.

Earth nodded.

"Alright, if noone wants to attack me, then I'll go first." Moon said. "Moon Princess Halation!"

Mars and Jupiter leapt off the attack's way, and it tore through three trees and a rock.

"Oh shit..." Mars muttered.

"How can we stop her?" Jupiter said, looking at Moon.

Moon laughed "You can't stop me. I'm the stronger Senshi, and I have a greater energy reserve than any of you. I can keep it up for hours. What about you?"

Mercury sighed "She's right..."

Jupiter looked at the others "But we can't hurt her."

Venus nodded "She's our friend."

Mars nodded "She can be a pest sometimes, but she's a kind person."

Earth frowned "But how can we stop her?"

Tuxedo shrugged "We could try and make her waste her energy?"

Moon grew tired of waiting and threw another attack at the Senshi. They all dodged, but the goblins were blasted to dust by the magical attack.

"She's damn strong. If she hits us..." Jupiter said.

Mercury nodded "We don't have many chances to survive a direct hit from Moon's magic."

"Mercury, try and find out what's controlling her. We'll keep her busy." Mars said.

"Right." Mercury said as her visor appeared in front of her eyes.

"Hey, Odango head, try that weak attack of your on me!" Mars shouted, standing over a tree.

Moon grinned "As you wish, Rei. Moon Princess Halation!" the attack blasted the tree a split second after Mars had leapt off of it. The explosion sent her crashing on another tree.

"Owww... My head..." Mars said as she stood up, still dizzy from the hit.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Mars watched in fear as the attack fled towards her. She had no time to dodge it, and she wouldn't be able to resist the attack. Just as the beam was about to hit, a rose crossed on it's path, deflecting it and causing it to hit a nearby wall, turning it to brick dust.

"Fine, I'll get rid of you first!" Moon said turning to glare at Tuxedo.

"The gem in her tiara is what's controlling her." Mercury said as she looked at the results of the scanning.

Tuxedo nodded "Then I will take care of it." He started walking towards Moon. "Usako, you must fight them. Don't let them control you. Please."

Moon rose her hand and shouted in a menacing tone "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you."

Tuxedo sighed "Nothing could hurt me more than loosing you, Usako..."

Moon blinked twice, and her eyes turned normal "Mamo-chan..."

Tuxedo smiled "That's good... Fight them... You can do it."

"I... Can't... Please, blast me while I still can control myself..."

Tuxedo sighed "I can't..."

The other Senshi all looked at each other. They all knew none of them could kill Usagi. Not because they didn't have the power, but they didn't _want_ to kill her. She was their friend and their leader.

"I... Cannot hang on any longer..." Moon said. Her eyes glazed over again, and she glared at Tuxedo "Should have killed me while you could, capeboy!" She shot her attack at Tuxedo, sending him crashing against a tree.

"MAMORU!" Earth shouted.

"Don't worry, you all will go down in a minute." Moon said. "Moon Princess Halation!"

Earth barely dodged the blast. Moon started firing energy beams at the Senshi, with a speed and skill that made very difficult for them to keep dodging.

After a few minutes of dodging, the Senshi fell to their knees. "I'm exhausted..." Mercury muttered.

"I can't go on..." Mars said.

"We can't give up... Not now..." Venus said sadly.

"Mac, where are you...?" Earth whispered.

"Right at your side, Alice." Macavity said materializing in front of the Senshi.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Macavity rose an energy shield to stop the beam. However, the shield started blinking in and out as soon as the beam hit. Moon kept sending energy attacks at the shield, and Macavity strained to keep it up.

"She's too strong... Even for me. You must attack now, Senshi!" Macavity said while trying to keep the shield up.

"We can't..." Mercury said.

"She's our friend." Jupiter whispered.

Moon laughed "The good girls can't hit their leader... How noble... But pathetic." She kept laughing but suddenly something struck her on her side. She looked at the item as it ricocheted back to the person that had threw it. A cane.

"So you are still alive..." Moon said with a venomous voice.

"I am." Tuxedo said. "You could beat me with your attacks, that's true... But you'll never be able to beat me without your magic."

"I can do it. I can beat you barehanded." Moon said.

Tuxedo glared at her "Alright then, let's do it." He tossed his cane aside and took a defensive stance.

Moon charged at him and tried a drop kick right to his head, but he dodged, then countered with a chop. Moon blocked it then leapt away.

"That's all you can do?" she asked mockingly.

"I guess this is yours." Tuxedo said and produced Moon's tiara.

"How the..."

Tuxedo punched the gem on the tiara and it cracked, then turned to dust. The real gem appeared in it's place. Moon blinked twice then fainted. Tuxedo caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at her friends all around her. They all had worried expresions, but they cheered up as she rose to a sitting position. "My head..." she said with a grimace.

"Usako..." Tuxedo said "Are you ok?"

Moon nodded "And I remember all of the battle. Sorry guys, I wasn't myself..."

Mars smiled "Don't worry, Usagi... We know. Those two elves were controlling you. But I wonder how they did it?"

Moon cursed under her breath. "They tried to attack me, or so I thought. I used my "Moon Tiara" attack to hit them, but Argent grabbed the tiara..."

"...And put the controlling gem in it." Mercury said following Moon's line of thought.

Moon nodded "Luckily it's all over."

Jupiter nodded "I must say that it was the hardest battle I ever fought..."

Everyone nodded at that.

Moon grinned "It wasn't that bad, you know..."

Mars frowned "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I had an excuse to beat you to a pulp, Rei."

Mars glared at her, but then chuckled "Guess you're right..."

Tuxedo looked at Moon "So what about that movie?"

Moon beamed "Okay, let's go!" a split second later, she was out of the park and into Mamoru's car.

"Guess some things will never change..." Mercury muttered.

"And now you tell me..." Tuxedo said with a sigh. A happy sigh.

* * *

# Episode 8 - Double Dragon.

* * *

Argent and Aurum walked into the office. Even though they couldn't see the Chairman's face, they sensed he was upset. "What did you call us for, sir. Is there something wrong?" Argent asked.

"Tiamat has escaped." the Chairman said.

Aurum gasped "That's terrible!"

Argent nodded "It is, indeed... But maybe we could kill two birds with one shot..."

Chairman frowned "What do you mean?"

"It's just an idea, but we could drive her through the portal..."

Chairman smiled "...And let her rampage Tokyo... The Senshi kill her or she kills the Senshi... Either way we get rid of a danger for our upcoming invasion..."

Aurum grinned "You're damn smart, Argent..."

Argent nodded "I know. However, we have work to do."

Aurum nodded and both siblings walked out of the office.

* * *

Meanwhile in Juuban High, the girls were having lunch together, while talking about their "part-time job" and other stuff.

"So you're going on a date with Mamoru again?" Ami asked. "Remember we have finals this week."

Usagi nodded "I know, and I've studied a lot. You guys should have seen the face Luna put when she saw me actually studying..."

Rei grinned "I would have liked to see it."

"So, what are you girls going to do on vacation?" Alice asked.

"Besides fighting our current enemy and whoever comes after it?" Minako asked.

"Well, Yuu told me there's a martial arts competition very soon." Rei said.

"You're gonna enter the Shinkaku dojo competition?" Mako asked.

Rei nodded "Yeah... Why?"

Mako grinned "Well, I'll be there too..."

Rei grinned back "Then I'll see you in the final match."

Minako chuckled "So you both are going to get your behind kicked by some real karate studs?"

Both Mako and Rei glared at her.

Minako shrugged "No sense of humor at all..."

Alice giggled, then turned to Usagi "And where are you going tonight?"

Usagi sighed happily "There's a new restaurant at Starlight Tower..."

The other girls all looked at her in shock, except for Alice.

"That tower is a bad omen, Usagi..." Minako said.

Rei nodded "Yeah... In all the manga the bad guys always blast it out."

"And remember..." Mako said, "That it was rebuilt after our little battle with Zoicite."

Usagi shrugged "I don't think it will happen twice, girls..."

"What are you all talking about?" Alice asked confusedly.

"Long story." Ami said.

"It ends up with Usagi here turning into the Moon Princess and blasting the Star Light Tower to dust..." Rei added.

"Hey, I was aiming for Kunzite!" Usagi said.

Minako nodded "We know... Too bad the guy teleported out."

"Hey girls!" Umino said popping between Mako and Rei.

"Stop doing that!" All the girls shouted in unison. Both Rei and Mako hit him in the head.

"Oww... I really have to find a way to make my entrances less painfull." Umino muttered rubbing his head. "Anyhow, did you girls know about the last of the Senshi's battle?"

"No...." The girls said in unison, resignedly.

"Well, there was a report to the cops that one of the Senshi was attacking the others."

"What?" Usagi said "That's impossible! They are the good guys!"

Umino shrugged "If he enemy had some sort of controlling device, then he may have taken control of one of the Senshi and made her fight the others... The perfect target would have been Sailor Moon since she's the leader and she's also easier to lure into a trap."

"Hmmm... Good theory..." Ami said.

"But how can you come up with such a theory as that?" Rei asked.

Umino shrugged "I am the school's OGC president. It's my job to make up theories like that one." Saying that, Umino walked away.

"OGC?" Alice asked.

Usagi nodded "Official Gossip Club"

"This is getting weirder everyday..." Alice muttered.

"You are telling _us_ that?" The others said in unison.

* * *

A pale, black haired girl was standing in front of a large house somewhere in Tokyo. "I can feel it..." the girl said. "Something evil is coming..." She looked at the Starlight Tower far in the horizon "There. It will attack the tower..." she said and entered the house.

A green haired, tall woman in a formal, business-like suit was standing near the mansion. She watched as the black-haired girl walked into the house and smiled. "Most of the warriors are already here. We're only lacking one, but I'm sure NeoQueen Serenity will have no objection about it."

As she walked away, a key-shaped staff appeared on her hand, and she turned into Sailor Pluto. "The Ancients are about to start their invasion. I must hurry." Saying that, Sailor Pluto vanished.

* * *

Rei concentrated in front of the sacred fire. She needed to know when and where the enemy would attack again. After a few minutes, she had a vision. A huge gold dragon fighting with a blue dragon in the skies... Above the Star Light Tower. "I must tell the others." she said and took out her communicator.

* * *

"So what is it, Mac?" Alice said after getting Rei's call. "You have been acting strange all day long."

"I don't know what you mean." Macavity said with a sheepish grin.

"C'mon, ol'dwarf... I know you better than anyone. Is that dragon a threat?"

"Apart from being a sixty-feet tall, fire breathing monster with enough strenght to cut you in half with a single slash from it's massive claws?" Macavity said sarcastically.

Alice gulped noisily "Uhh... Gotcha, Mac...."

Macavity sighed "But you're right, it's more than that. The Senshi, working together, can defeat a normal Dragon."

Alice frowned "But this is not a normal Dragon, is it?"

Macavity shook his head "The gold dragon is Tiamat, the Dragon Queen. All of the Elven, Dwarven and Orc wizards had to work together to seal her. But it seems like she escaped the seal somehow."

"What about the blue Dragon."

Macavity got a thoughtful expression "That's Bahamuth... The only Dragon that could possibly beat her. But there's a slight trouble about him..."

Alice frowned "What kind of problem?"

"Namely that he was killed 12 centuries ago by a human magic knight..."

Alice frowned "Then how is that he's fighting Tiamat in Rei's vision."

"I could use my power..."

"You don't mean..."

Macavity nodded.

"But the Senshi could find out who you are?"

"I'd rather let that happen than having them all killed by Tiamat." Macavity said. "Now go with your friends, I'll go later."

* * *

"Tiamat was forced to go through the portal, sir." Argent said.

"Very well... Soon we'll have one less problem to worry about." the Chairman said with a smirk.

Argent nodded "That we will..."

* * *

Usagi was having one of the most romantic dates with Mamoru. He managed to always surprise her somehow. This dinner at the Starlight Tower was great, and the atmosphere of the restaurant really helped the mood.

"I'm glad to know you're taking your studies seriously." Mamoru said.

Usagi nodded "I thought that if I started studying I would change... But I don't think Ami is a boring girl, and yet she is quite a bookworm."

Mamoru grinned "I guess you shouldn't say that, she could hear you."

"How? She's not even here?" Usagi said.

"Actually, she's in that table along with the rest of the girls." Mamoru said nodding to where the others were.

Usagi grinned, and turned back. In fact, the girls were all there, with sheepish grins plastered on their faces. Usagi waved at them.

"Alright, so she spotted us..." Mako said.

"Whatever... We weren't trying to hide from them, anyways." Rei said.

"Bookworm?" Ami said frowning.

In that moment, the sky over the Starlight Tower went pitch black as a stadium-sized portal opened in mid-air. A massive golden Dragon fled off of it.

"It's the Dragon from my vision." Rei said.

"What the hell is that?" Usagi asked in shock.

"Looks like a Dragon." Mamoru said.

As the people in the room noticed the giant monster outside, they started dashing out of the room and into the stairs. The girls all went to Usagi and Mamoru.

"You did know about this attack, right?" she asked the others.

Rei nodded "I had a vision today. Two Dragons fighting in the sky above Starlight Tower..."

"Two Dragons?" Usagi said.

Rei nodded "But Alice told us one of them is in our side. Not that one, anyways..." she pointed outside.

Alice nodded "Mac went to get the other Dragon. If we help him, he may be able to defeat this one."

"Macavity has many secrets still hidden, doesn't he?" Ami commented.

Alice nodded "And he will tell you those secrets.. When he thinks you're ready to know them."

Usagi shrugged "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we have a city to save."

"Right, boss..." Rei muttered.

"Uhh... Girls, there is a slight problem." Minako said.

"What?"

"How the hell are we going to fight that thing?"

Ami looked up "From the roof of this tower."

"This is suicidal..." Minako muttered.

"Your point?" Rei asked cinically.

* * *

As the girls (and guy) reached the roof, they saw the gold Dragon was busily burning up a section of the city.

"Isn't there an army to protect this city?" Minako asked.

Suddenly, a pair of F-15 planes started swirling around the Dragon, firing their guns at it.

"PITIFULL HUMANS! NORMAL WEAPONS CAN'T HURT TIAMAT!" the Dragon shouted and then tried to blast the planes out of the sky. The pilots were skilled enough to dodge the flames, but one of them made a wrong turn and the plane crashed on the Dragon's side.

Tiamat chuckled "Isn't there ANYONE worth fighting in this world?" she asked to noone in particular.

"Hey you rejected from a monster movie!" Moon shouted from the roof of Starlight Tower.

"Who dares insult Tiamat, the Dragon Queen?" Tiamat asked looking at Moon.

"Sailor Moon, the future Queen of this world." Moon replied.

Tiamat laughed "You, a Queen?"

Suddenly there was an explosion just at Tiamat's left wing. She howled and looked down. "Stupid humans, they don't realize their normal weapons won't kill me." She launched a stream of overheated gas from her mouth right at the tank that had shot at her. The tank instantly melt into a puddle.

"Oh shit." Venus said as she looked down.

"If she did that to a tank..." Mars said in shock.

"... What can she do to us?" Jupiter finished.

"Actually, a Senshi's body is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and pressures." Mercury said in her lecturing tone. The others all rolled their eyes.

"Anyhow... Let's blast that thing out of the sky." Moon said. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Love-Me Chain!"

"New attack! Meteor Missile!" A huge boulder formed in front of Earth's hands and sped towards Tiamat together with the other Senshi's attacks and a handfull of sharp-steamed roses.

Tiamat was hit by all the attacks and howled in pain. However, she was unscratched, and in response she launched a heat wave towards the Senshi. They all dodged.

"TIAMAT!" A booming voice said from behind her.

Tiamat turned around and watched at the figure floating behind her "This can't be! You are supposed to be dead!"

"I am? I never knew I died..." the blue Dragon said with a sarcastic tone.

"Who is that?" Moon asked Earth.

"That's Bahamuth, the only Dragon that could possibly beat Tiamat."

"How possible is for this Bahamuth to beat Tiamat?" Jupiter asked.

"If we help him, he might have a chance." Earth said.

"Right then. Let's beat that oversized lizard!" Mars shouted.

"You're a fool to come and fight me, Bahamuth!" Tiamat said.

"I am? I would rather watch my back, Tiamat..." Bahamuth noted.

"I am too old to fall in such a trick."

Just then, the attacks from all the Senshi hit Tiamat in the point where her wings met her back, causing her to howl in pain and start falling to the ground. She recovered and stood floating a few hundred feet from the ground.

"Told you." Bahamut said.

"Shut up!" Tiamat charged at Bahamut and sliced him in the chest. Bahamut winced but countered with a bite at Tiamat's left wing. Both Dragons fled away from each other and stood floating in the air, planning their next move.

In the ground, meanwhile, there were some tanks and assorted vehicles surrounding the tower. The place was packed with soldiers and TV reporters.

"General Sawari, can you tell us exactly what's going on?" a woman reporter asked an elder looking man in an army outfit with lots of medals.

"What your eyes see is the best description." Sawari said. "There are two... Dragons fighting up there, and the Sailor Senshi seem to be helping one of the Dragon killing the other."

"But both Dragons and Sailor Senshi are just myths!" another reporter said.

"They are? Then tell me what you're looking at." Sawari said pointing up.

"Hey, who is that?" yet another reporter said pointing to a nearby building. A shadowy figure was standing there, looking at the battle taking place above them in the sky.

* * *

The figure was looking up at the battle. The only things that could be seen from her were that she was wearing a sailor fuku similar to the Sailor Senshi, and that she had a long, thin glaive in her right hand. "I must help them." she said and rose the glaive, and a dark beam shot from it's tip.

The figure looked up, said "The rest is up to them," then left the scene leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Tiamat tried to charboil Bahamuth, but he dodged and sent a cold wave towards her. Ironically, the two Dragons used opposite elementals to fight. Ice versus fire. The Senshi were watching the scene and ocassionaly sending an attack towars Tiamat trying to distract her so Bahamuth could defeat her.

Suddenly, Mercury noted something in a nearby rooftop. She summoned her visor and watched at the figure "Another one?" she said.

"Huh?" Moon asked, "What?"

Mercury was about to reply when they all saw the black energy beam coming towards Tiamat. Tiamat also saw it, but she didn't have enough time to dodge it. She howled in pain as she plummeted down, her wings hurt to much to keep her in the air. Bahamuth took the chance to fire a massice ice beam at Tiamat, freezing her instantly. The massive ice cube fell to the ground and exploded in a million shards, and Tiamat gave a last painfull howl before vanishing in a huge cloud of dust.

"It's done." Bahamuth said. "Thanks for the help, Sailor Senshi." he said turning towards the group standing on the rooftop. He then fled away and dissapeared into the night sky.

"We won?" Mars said confusedly.

"But who the heck shot that beam?" Venus asked.

"I saw her." Mercury said "I couldn't see her face in the dark, but she was wearing a Sailor fuku.

"Oh dear... That means there's another Senshi around?" Jupiter asked.

"Most likely." Macavity said materializing in front of them.

"Where were you while we fought that huge lizard?" Venus asked Macavity.

"Cowering in fear and hiding somewhere far from here, probably." Earth said with a grin.

"Heh... Very funny, Al. Actually I was keeping Bahamuth's portal opened.

The Senshi all frowned. "What for?" Moon asked.

"Bahamuth is hiding in an alternate dimension. But he cannot open the portal whenever he wants, just once every 100 years. The deal I made with him was that I would keep the portal opened while he defeated Tiamat."

Mercury nodded "I guess he didn't want to stay in this planet."

"That he didn't." Macavity said.

* * *

"Sir, Tiamat was killed." Argent said.

"Good... That one less threat for our plans. Now if we could kill that leprechaun..."

Argent nodded "We will find a way to destroy him, sir."

"Alright. You can go."

Argent bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Neat story you made up there, Mac." Alice said as she turned her TV on.

"Well, I'm good in making up stories." Macavity said with a grin.

"Also you did fight well."

"Thanks." Macavity said.

"Wonder who that new Senshi was?"

"Only three Senshi used staves: Pluto, Saturn and Earth."

"I do?"

"Well, once you reach your true powers, you will."

"So it's either Saturn or Pluto?"

Macavity nodded.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	3. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 1

## Elven Wars

### by Razor Knight

* * *

# Episode 9 - A Day in the Life.

* * *

Early afternoon in Tokyo. Ami Mizuno was walking towards the Tsukino residence when she spotted Alice Stark standing just outside the door. "Hey Alice-chan!" she shouted.

"Hi Ami! What a coincidence. Are you here to see Usagi too?"

Ami nodded "I'll help her study for the finals. What are you here for?"

"Mac says he knows the mystery Senshi that helped us a few days ago."

"He does?"

"Yeah... I guess you know her as Sailor Pluto."

In that moment, Usagi opened the door "Sorry it took me so much time. Hi Ami. Alice? What are you here for?"

"Well, actually I wanted to talk about our... Part-time job, knowwhatImean?"

Usagi nodded "Ok, we can talk about that but it better be fast, we have a lot to study."

Alice put her palm on Usagi's forehead "Hmm... You ain't got fever... Something you ate, maybe?"

"Heh heh... Very funny..." Usagi muttered as she stepped aside to let the two girls enter the house.

"Nobody home?" Ami asked as she noticed the house was silent.

Usagi nodded "Mom had to go buying some stuff, dad's at work and Shingo-kun is at Mika's house."

Alice shrugged "Well then... As I was telling Ami, Macavity says he knows who the Senshi that helped us was."

"Who?" Usagi asked.

"Sailor Pluto."

Ami shook her head "It wasn't her."

Alice rose an eyebrow "How do you know that?"

"I saw the Senshi with my visor, and it said it was an unknown Senshi. Some time ago I made a program for my computer so I could track them down if I needed to. When we met Pluto I also put her in the database. But that Senshi is not registered."

Usagi frowned "You had a program that could tell you where we were and you never told us?"

"Well, you never asked." Ami said with a grin.

"So that leaves Pluto out." Alice said.

"And who else could it be?" Ami asked.

"Uhhh... Mac didn't tell me about it." Alice lied. *Hmmm... So if Pluto wasn't the mystery Senshi..*

* * *

Macavity looked around him. The place was a monotone grey, almost like a cave. Or a tunnel. *Actually, a time tunnel,* he thought.

"Lady Moment? Are you there?" Macavity said outloud.

"I'm right here." Pluto said materializing in front of him.

"It's been a while... You haven't changed at all, Moment."

"Eternal beauty is one of the boons... Or curses... Of my job." Sailor Pluto said.

"Why did you help me beating Tiamat? I thought you tried to avoid getting involved in the other Senshi's battles?"

Pluto shook her head "It wasn't me, old friend."

Macavity rose an eyebrow "Then I was right. The Senshi of Doom has awakened."

Pluto nodded "You've always been wise, Macavity. No matter in which form you were."

"That, I am." Macavity said "I suppose you cannot tell me her human identity?"

Pluto shook her head "You're not supposed to know yet."

"I understand. Well, I must go now. Goodbye." Saying that, Macavity vanished.

"Goodbye." Pluto said. *I would like to warn you about what will happen... But I can't.* Pluto thought to herself.

* * *

After the study session was over, the three girls walked towards the dojo where Mako and Rei were training for the incoming karate tournament. Usagi was carrying Luna over her shoulder. "Shinkaku Dojo." Alice read the sign over the entrance of the building. "It's here."

The three girls entered the building, and saw Mako and Rei standing in defensive poses facing each other, both wearing karate gi. Minako and Artemis were looking at them from the side of the katami.

"Hey girls!" Minako said slightly bored.

"Wassup?" Usagi asked.

"Not much, just those two trying to beat each other... But as they are almost equally skilled, for what I could see, they hardly score a point."

Alice rose an eyebrow "Maybe I could make things more... Interesting."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"Shh... Let me observe them for a while." Alice said.

As Alice said that, Mako charged at Rei, and tried a kick to her head. Rei ducked and tried to punch Mako's other leg, but Mako leapt out of the way. They faced each other again for a moment, and this time Rei charged. She tried a fast combination of kicks and punches, but Mako dodged or blocked each of them. Rei and Mako leapt back and stood facing each other again.

"It's true, they're equally matched." Alice said "Hey girls!" she shouted.

Mako turned towards her "What's up, Alice?"

"Care if I join in?"

"Against who?" Rei asked.

"Both of you." Alice said.

"You must be kidding." Mako said with a grin.

"I'm serious." Alice said.

"Ok, if you want us to wipe the floor with you..." Rei said.

"Overconfidence is not going to help you win a real battle, Rei." Alice said.

"Are you sure about this?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Macavity trained me to be a warrior." Alice said. "Let me show you what I mean."

As she stepped in the katami, both Mako and Rei glanced at each other. After bowing to Alice, who bowed in return, they charged at her. They both attacked, Rei with a spin kick, and Mako with a punch to the stomach. Alice blocked each attack with one hand and used the inertia to send them both skipping on the floor.

"She's good" Luna commented.

"How did you do that?" Rei asked as she and Mako picked themselves off the ground.

"Nevermind that." Mako said. "Plan B?"

"Right!" Rei said and charged and Rei. Mako didn't charge, but waited patiently.

Alice blocked Rei's first punch, then Rei tried her combination of kicks and punches. Alice was slowly being dragged towards Mako, who waited in a battle-ready stance.

"She's dragging her towards Mako..." Ami said to the others in low voice.

"And at the same time, Alice is too busy blocking her punches to block whatever Mako is planning." Artemis said, also in low voice.

Rei slowly dragged Alice towards Mako, who waited for the right moment to attack. Alice grinned as she sensed a movement behind her, and swiftly stepped out of the way. Both Rei and Mako punched each other and fell to the ground.

"How did you know?" Rei asked as she stood up.

"I thought it strange that you alone would try to beat me, but I followed your game. I sensed some movement behind me, so I just got out of the way."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Mako asked.

"Mac and a few of his friends trained me to be a warrior after he learnt who I really was. One thing they taught me was how to fight several oponents at once."

"Want to give it another try?" Rei asked Mako.

"Nah... I guess one beating is enough for one day. But I would like a rematch someday."

"Alright." Alice said. "But you know, if the five of you teamed up on me..."

"Don't count on me." Usagi said.

"I don't know how to fight." Ami said.

"I really like my face in one piece." Minako added.

Alice shrugged "You should learn, girls. Our powers ain't gonna take us out of every problem." She then walked out of the building.

"Know what, I guess she's right." Minako said.

"But I don't know if I could learn." Usagi said.

"Hmmm... Maybe if I read a few books about martial arts..." Ami said mostly to herself.

"You aren't serious, right?" Usagi asked.

"...And then I apply that knowledge in a battle..." Ami continued.

"I guess she is..." Minako said.

Mako and Rei had walked out of the building and saw Alice leaning against the wall.

"Alice, what style of fighting was that you used?" Rei asked.

"It wasn't from the Earth. It's an elven fighting style."

"Elven?" Mako asked.

Alice nodded. "Actually, I use mostly that style, combined with some aikido and karate techniques."

Usagi, Minako and Ami walked out of the gym. "Well, what about a movie?" Minako said.

"Okay!" Usagi said.

"What? No date today, Usako?" Alice asked.

"Mamo-chan has to study for the college finals..." Usagi said and sighed "However, let's go, girls!"

Rei and Mako nodded "We'll change out of these outfits and then we can go." Mako said.

"Meanwhile I'll go to the bookstore that's a few blocks from here." Ami said.

"Always thinking about school, ne Ami?" Rei asked.

Ami just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Several minutes later, Rei, Mako, Minako, Alice and Usagi were waiting for Ami. Luna and Artemis had left a while ago. As she spotted Ami, Alice grinned "I simply can't believe it." Alice said.

"Huh?" Usagi asked confusedly.

"Look at what she's reading." Alice said.

As Ami reached them, the others could read the book's title "Martial Arts for Beginners." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm ready." Ami said not taking her eyes out of the book.

Alice chuckled "You'll need some practice as well, Ami."

"I know that... But first I want to know the basics."

"That's bull... Karate can't be learnt by reading. You have to do some training." Rei said.

Alice rose an eyebrow, then did a mock knife hand at Ami's head. Ami rose the hand she wasn't using to hold the book and blocked the hit.

"Were you saying?" Alice said.

Rei sweatdropped "Uhhh... Whatever works..."

Ami kept reading the book all the way to the theater.

* * *

As they were waiting in line to buy the tickets, Ami suddenly rose her eyes from the book. "Girls, she's around here."

"Who?" Rei asked.

"The mystery Senshi. Don't ask me how, but I somehow know she's close."

"Maybe she did read some 'psi powers for beginners' book?" Alice said mockingly.

"There's no book like that." Ami said.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"I already looked for it." Ami said with a straight face. Everyone sweatdropped.

*But she's right...* Alice thought as she scanned the area with her psi powers. *She is here.* Her eyes stopped on a thin, pale girl with short, jet-black hair and dark colored eyes (dark blue? violet? she couldn't tell from this distance).

The girl noticed her stare and stared back at her. Alice turned away from her.

"Why is that girl looking at me?" the girl whispered to herself.

* * *

After the movie ended, the girls split and everyone went home. Everyone except for Alice, who was decided to find out if the pale girl was really a Senshi. She followed the girl using all of her knowledge in stealth.

*She's still following me.* The girl thought to herself. *What's she up to?*

* * *

Mako had just finished eating dinner when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and smiled happily. "Unlce Katsu!" she hugged the man.

"Hi Mako-chan... Sorry I didn't have time to visit you before." General Katsu Sawari said as he hugged her.

* * *

"Let's see... Chapter 2: Kicks..." Ami said as she kept reading the book she was reading that afternoon.

* * *

"Hmmm... So... If x equals 5, and x*3-1=y, then y is... y is... Why is this problem so hard to solve?" Usagi muttered and sighed "Okay, so...".

* * *

Minako had dozed off on her bed while watching TV. Artemis entered by the window and looked at her. *We couldn't find anything about the enemy or the new Senshi tonight* he thought. *At least the enemy has not attacked yet. Maybe the girls will have a while to rest before the next battle*

* * *

Rei was making a fire reading. She was wearing her priestess gi, and was kneeling in front of the sacred fire, concentrating. She wanted to know who the new Senshi was. All she got were some flashes and images. A girl in a dark dress with a sign that looked like a "h" shining in her forehead. The same girl as a Senshi, holding a staff that somehow reminded her of a scythe. And the same girl with a ghostly figure swriling around her, and her eyes pitch black. Oddly, Rei couldn't see the face of the girl in any of the images, only her dark eyes.

"I won't get anything else from the fire." Rei whispered. "I'll have to find out the rest by myself." She sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Chapter 6: Advanced blocking..." Ami read from another book. as she ate a sandwich with her free hand. A large stack of books was sitting on her desk, waiting to be read.

* * *

*She entered that building.* Alice thought. *Isn't this the house of that mad scientist... Tomori or something like that? I have to tell Mac about this.* She walked off towards her appartment.

From inside the building, the pale girl watched as Alice walked away. "I'm telling you, Kaori-san... That girl followed me all the way here from the cinema."

"Don't worry, I'll find out what she's up to." Kaori said from the shadows.

"You think she may be an enemy?" the girl asked.

"Maybe, maybe not... But we'll have to wait and see what she's up to..." Kaori said 

* * *

"So you're trying to find out who the Senshi are?" Mako asked her uncle. They both were sitting in chairs in different sides of her table, drinking some coffee.

Sawari nodded "I have an intelligence squad searching for clues on their identities. We haven't found very much for the moment, but I'm sure we'll get them soon."

Mako almost jumped at that. "Get them? Why?"

"Well, they are said to be saving the planet, but then why are they hiding?"

Mako shrugged "Maybe they are just normal people when they are not fighting, and they want it to stay that way?"

"Could be," Sawari said thoughtfully, "But there's another thing. The first supernatural attacks from the so-called Dark Kingdom started _after_ the one known as Sailor V was first spotted."

"So?"

"Maybe they're working together with the bad guys?"

"That's bull."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I mean... If they were working with the bad guys, then why not taking over the planet? I've heard they can beat things normal weapons can't."

Sawari nodded "That's true... Anyways, they're hiding... Even from the press... There never was a clear picture of the Senshi. Their faces and features are always blurry. Even when the photographs said they had a clear shot. And the eyewitnesses can't describe their faces either."

Mako shrugged "Magic, maybe?"

Sawari chuckled "Maybe... After that Dragon attack the other night, I can't say magic doesn't exist."

Mako smiled "I hope you find out who the Senshi are, uncle."

"Me too, Mako-chan, me too... Anyways, I have to go now." He stood up.

"Aww... So soon?"

"Sorry, but I can't stay longer. Keep taking care of this place, Mako..." He looked around. "Your mother and I lived here since we were born. It brings back many memories."

Mako nodded. Katsu Sawari was her mother's brother, and the house was the same where they had been born. He had been about to sell it, but when Mako's parents died, he and his wife took care of Mako. When Sawari's wife died a few years ago, he told Mako that she could stay there untill she could afford to pay for a house of her own.

"Well, goodbye, Mako-chan." Sawari said walking out the door.

"Goodbye, uncle Katsu." Mako said and watched him leave. She then closed the door.

* * *

The room was as dark as always. Argent walked in and bowed. The Chairman nodded at him.

"Sir, my sister has a plan."

"Good. What is it this time?"

"We recruited a creature that, like the centaur, use it's sight as a weapon. But this one will surely beat the Senshi."

The Chairman nodded "Alright... Attack when you're ready."

"We will." Argent said. He bowed and walked out of the room.

"I will have this planet." The Chairman said, taking a globe from his desk. "Or else..." He said and crushed the globe with his hands. "No one else will." he said, his face emotionless.

* * *

*Okay, I'm done.* Ami said looking at the 3-feet-tall stack of books. *Maybe now I can get a few lessons from Alice-chan.* She nodded and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

# Episode 10 - Stoned Off.

* * *

Usagi was dressing up for school, when she heard a scratching on the window. It was Artemis. She opened the window to let him in. Luna entered the room as he leapt in.

"Where have you both been? It's been two days since we last saw you." Usagi said, to both Luna and Artemis. "Maybe you were making out somewhere?"

"We were _not_." Luna snapped. "Anyways we've got a few clues on the enemy and that mystery Senshi you talked about. The enemy's being silent lately, but I saw Aurum just outside the school yesterday. That means they're about to attack."

"Aw... Not today, it's the finals..."

"I never thought you would be unhappy to be forced to leave a test..." Artemis muttered.

Luna just shrugged "And second, we've got some information on who the mystery Senshi might be."

"Who?" Usagi asked, frowning.

"There's the daughter of that scientist that works as a professor at the Mugen Gakuen." Luna said.

"You mean the mad scientist? I've heard about him. Tomone or something like that."

Luna nodded "Professor Souichi Tomou. I'm detecting some strange kind of energy from his daughter, Hotaru."

"Uhh... Well, keep on the good work, guys... I must leave now or I'll be late for school." Usagi said and walked out the door.

Artemis shivered "I guess the enemy has her mind-controlled again..."

Luna chuckled "Which mind?"

"I heard that." Usagi's voice came from just outside the door.

* * *

As Usagi arrived the school, what she saw almost makes her mouth drop. Alice and Ami were sparring, while Mako watched amusedly from the side. She walked towards her.

"What's with Ami?" she asked.

"Dunno, but I guess the bookworm strikes again." Mako said amusedly.

"You've learnt all that from books?" Alice said as she and Ami stopped sparring.

"Well, yeah... But I still need to apply it on battle."

Alice nodded and started her kata. The others watched as she made a routine of punching, kicking and blocking perfectly calculated, and as smooth as a ballet. When she finished, she looked at the others and smiled "Usually you don't see me doing this because I do it at the school's roof."

Mako blinked twice before commenting "You're better than Rei or me... Why don't you enter the karate competition?"

"The only person I need to prove my skill to is myself." Alice said.

"O.... kay." Mako said. "Let's go inside, the bell is about to ring."

Usagi nodded "Right."

Ami looked at her and said "Did you study what I told you to?"

Usagi nodded again "5 books in one night... It wasn't that hard."

Alice and Mako both looked at her and blinked.

"I thought Ami wanting to learn karate was bad enough..." Mako said.

"But Usako's definitely nuts..." Alice said.

"Oi, I'm not nuts!" Usagi said.

"Sure, you aren't." Ami said.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Aw, we're gonna be late!" the four girls shouted in unison and dashed into the building.

* * *

From atop a tree, Aurum watched the scene with amusement. "Perfect. Four of the Senshi are here... I will get them today!" She leapt off the tree and looked at the creature that was hiding behind it. "Medusa, go and fulfill your mission. I want to have some Senshi statues to redecorate my room."

"Yes, master Aurum." the Medusa said, staring at her.

"Heh... You know elves are not affected by your race's stare."

"I know... What a pity, you would do such a nice statue."

"Uhh... Thanks, I guess... Now go and stone them all!" Aurum said. Medusa nodded and then started crawling towards the school building. Aurum laughed and teleported out.

* * *

*2x-3y=25..* Usagi thought. *And x+y=40...* She thought about it for a moment, then said to herself *Then, x=29 and y=11.* She nodded to herself as she wrote the answer down on her test. *Way to go, Usagi.* she thought to herself.

* * *

Outside, a figure watched from the shadows as the Medusa started turning the students into stone statues. "So they were going to attack today after all..." she whispered to herself. She stood out of the shadows and clutched her scythe tightly "I guess I'll have to stop it before the other Senshi get stoned off..." she said. Then she frowned "That didn't sound good, or did it?" she shrugged "Anyhow, I must stop that thing." Saying that, Sailor Saturn leapt off the shadows and run after the Medusa.

* * *

*What are all those screams?* Usagi wondered.

*If there's a monster outside we should blast it.* Mako thought.

*Then if x=12...* Ami thought, her mind focused only on the test.

*I can't do the test with that noise.* Alice thought.

"There's a monster down there!" Umino shouted.

"Gurio-kun..." the math teacher said "Be quiet during the test."

"But it's for real!" Umino said.

Several students looked down at the monster. The monster returned the stare and they all turned into stone.

"What the...?" Usagi exclaimed as she noticed the students turning into statues.

"What was that?" Mako said and run to watch through the window, but Alice stopped her. The rest of the class went to look down as well, and all were turned into statues.

"Don't. That's a medusa. If she looks at you right in the eyes, you'll be a statue too."

"It is interrupting the test! We have to do something!" Usagi said.

"And we have to save everyone from it as well." Ami added.

"Then let's go! Earth Planet Power!" Alice shouted.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

The four Senshi dashed into the hall.

"Whatever you do, do not look at her eyes." Earth said.

Mercury started scanning the area with her visor. "She's inside the building already!" she exclaimed.

The Senshi went downstairs and found what they were looking for. All tried to not look at the creature as it tried to stare into their eyes. "How are we supposed to fight it if we can't look at it?" Moon complained.

The Medusa acted fast, and leapt at Moon using the lower part of her body, which looked like a massive snake tail, and sent her to the ground. Moon opened her eyes to orient herself and realized a little too late that the Medusa was just in front of her.

"Moon, are you ok?" Jupiter asked with her eyes closed. There was no response.

"Don't open your eyes, Jupiter!" Earth said. She heard a gasp and a weird noise. *Oh no, both her and Moon are down.* Alice thought. "Mercury, go look for help, I'll keep the snake witch busy." she said.

Mercury frowned "She got my friends. I'll stay and fight to beat her."

Earth shook her head "No. You're useless if you can't open your eyes. Just turn around and get the hell out of here."

"I won't." Mercury said.

"Damn it! You are as stubborn as Rei or Usagi!" Earth said in exhasperation. "Alright, just keep quiet."

"What are you going to do?"

"A trained fighter doesn't need eyes to see the enemy." Earth said in a grave tone.

"And having psichic skills does help, I assume?" Mercury commented.

Instead of replying, Earth just dashed off towards the Medusa. The Medusa didn't move, since a blind enemy has little possibility of connecting a punch. And it has no way to connect a combination of hits and punches sending her crashing through the wall. But that's just what Earth did.

"Did you beat it?" Mercury asked.

"Don't think so. We will need some really strong attack to blast her out. And the strong Senshi are all out of it."

The Medusa leapt back to the hall, hissing at them.

"I take she's not happy." Mercury said.

"I'd say so..." Earth said then dodged the Medusas' claw.

"Open your damn eyes!" the Medusa said angrily.

"And what if I don't?" Earth asked.

There was a sound like a blast. "Earth?" Mercury asked. There was no reply. "Alice?" she asked worriedly.

"She's out of action for the moment." A voice said.

Mercury risked opening her eyes to see Aurum looking right at her. "You witch... Turn my friends back to normal!" she demanded.

"Why should I?" Aurum replied.

Mercury's eyes narrowed as she went into battle mode. She swiftly punched Aurum in the face, taking her completely off-guard and forcing her to stagger back. Mercury then leapt at her and did a spin kick to her head. Aurum went down to the ground.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be the weak one?" she asked as she picked herself off the ground.

"I am." Mercury replied, then kicked her on the stomach. *Those tips Alice gave me really work.* she thought.

"Medusa, get her!"

Mercury found herself staring at the Medusa, the stare was just too hypnotic to help it. *Just as the centaur...* Mercury thought, *but why ain't I turning to stone?*

The same thing crossed the Medusa and Aurm's mind. *Why is that she can resist that stare?* Aurum pondered.

Mercury grinned as she realized why. Her visor had protected her from the centaur's glare, and now it was doing the same with the Medusa's. She leapt at the creature but it whipped her tail forwards and struck Mercury, sending her flying through a wall.

"Owww... My head..." Mercury said. She saw the monster looming over her and though *Focus, Ami... You have to think on something quick...*

Suddenly, the Medusa growled and looked behind her. Someone had just knocked Aurum through a wall and out the schoolyard. As she stared at the newcomer, she realized her mistake, a little too late. Sailor Saturn was standing there, her eyes closed and her scythe just in front of her... The metallic surface of the scythe reflected the Medusa's face and it's stare. The Medusa howled in horror before turning into dust. As she did, all the students that had been turned into stone turned normal again. So did the Senshi.

* * *

Aurum was furious. That had been her best plan, and it had been ruined by the Senshi. She wouldn't let them get away with it. She summoned all of her power and created an energy shield around the school. "Senshi, I'm taking the school hostage. Unless you come out and fight me, I'll turn it into dust and kill all the humans inside!" she shouted so she could be heard from inside the building.

"Could be a hoax." Mercury said as Moon and Jupiter joined her. Earth was just picking herself off the ground, and Saturn was holding her scythe and looking out through a window.

"So you are the mystery Senshi." Jupiter noted.

"Never knew I was a mystery." Saturn said in a monotone. "I'm Sailor Saturn."

Earth hung her head "My blasted head..."

Moon frowned "Why don't you work with us? We always have space for a new member in our team."

Saturn shook her head "Consider me a wild card. I fight not for love and justice, like your merry group. I am here to eliminate all treaths to this planet. No matter the costs."

"Right now we _must_ work together to beat that witch." Mercury noted.

"I need no help to destroy her." Saturn said and leapt out of the building.

* * *

Aurum grinned as she saw who was coming out "You took me by surprise before. But it won't happen again. Who the hell are you, anyways?"

Saturn's eyes narrowed "I'm hell itself. My name is Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Doom, and I'll destroy you!" she swirled her glaive around and it stopped pointing right at Aurum.

"Hey, wasn't that 'I'll punish you'?" Aurum asked.

"That wouldn't be enough." Saturn said with a grin. As she said that, a dark beam shot from the scythe right at Aurum's head. She laughed as the beam got deflected by an invisible forcefield.

"What the...?" Saturn said surprisedly.

"Hehe... Never heard about energy shields?" She then blasted Saturn, but she held her glaive in front of her and the blast got deflected.

"Ditto." Saturn said.

"What?" Aurum said in shock.

* * *

"She's damn powerfull..." Jupiter noted.

Earth nodded "But she doesn't have half the energy reserve we have. Right now she's at a critical level."

Mercury nodded in confirmation as she scanned Saturn. "She's right. Saturn ain't gonna resist Aurum's attacks for longer."

"Then let's go! We must help her!" Moon said. The others shrugged then followed her.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Earth Meteor Missile!"

Aurum's shield had a major flaw... It covered only her front. So she had a bad time as she was moonbeamed, electrocuted, freezed and smashed by a huge boulder. She fell to the ground, and weakly stood up. Saturn used that time to walk towards her and put her glaive on Aurum's throat.

"Say your last words, monster." Saturn said, with no emotion in her voice.

Aurum gulped noisily, causing the glaive to slightly cut her skin and a thin line of blood run down the blade.

"Stop it, Saturn." Moon said.

"Don't interfere." Saturn warned her.

"I think there must be a way to solve this without killing anyone." Moon said.

This time, Saturn turned to her and growled "Death is the only escape for the evil ones."

Aurum took Saturn's distraction to kick the scythe out of her hands and say "See ya all next time, Senshi. And I'll win next time," before teleporting out of the place. The shield around the schoolyard vanished.

Saturn retrieved her glaive and glared at Moon "It was your fault that the elf escaped!"

"Saturn, why are you so cold-blooded?"

"Why not?" Saturn said, then frowned "Do not get in my way again, Senshi. I will kill those freaks next time. And if any of you interfere, I will have no choice but killing you." Saying that, she leapt on the school's roof and then started leaping from building to building untill she vanished in the distance.

"I guess she's a little weird." Jupiter noted.

"What did clue you in?" Earth asked sarcastically.

"Anyways, we must change back to normal and get to our classroom again." Mercury said.

Moon sighed "So we've just saved the school and still we have to make the tests?"

Outside, a lot of police cars had gathered. Chief Nakamura, the woman in charge of the city's PD, was looking at the Senshi from outside the schoolyard.

"We should go and get them." an officer said.

Nakamura shrugged "They just saved a whole school. Even if the building was damaged during the battle, it couldn't be helped."

"But Chief..."

Nakamura cut the officer's complain "And besides, they aren't here anymore."

The officer looked at where the Senshi had been standing a few moments before, and saw there was noone there. "So now what?" he asked.

"I guess we should keep an eye on this school. I'd bet the Senshi study here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, several of the past year's attack were here at Juuban district, and some of them had the school as a target. It's only a guess, but we have no clues, so I'd say we should keep an eye on this school and this district."

"So how are we going to do that?"

"I want four officers stationed near the building, and officers guarding every important building in Juuban district."

"Understood." The officer said and entered his patrol. The police cars all left the area.

* * *

"Dear sister, you should have been more careful. There's no use in attacking them ourselves if we don't know their weaknesses and strenghts." Argent said, looking at his beaten-up sister.

"I know..." Aurum said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed "You can kill Endymion, brother... But Mercury and Saturn are mine." Argent just nodded.

* * *

# Episode 11 - Karate Blues.

* * *

Usagi was _bored_. School was over for the year, but that wasn't enough to make her mood lighten. Their enemy seemed to know their every move and attacked wherever they were. And if the enemy attacked right now, she would just let them blast her. Anything was better than watching Rei and Mako train.

Rei dodged Mako's punch, then tried a kick of her own. Mako blocked and countered with a jab, but Rei sidestepped it and elbowed her in the chest. Mako went down to the ground.

"Point." Alice said. "Next to score wins the match."

Usagi turned away from the training battle and looked at the other girls. Ami was looking at the two combatants. Minako, on the other hand, was looking as bored as Usagi. "Hey Mina, what plans do you have for the next month?"

Minako shrugged "Dozing off on my bed 20 hours a day, I guess... If our dear enemies let us have a vacation from our Senshi job."

Usagi nodded "Yeah... I guess we'll have to keep an eye on those guys."

Ami turned away from the battle and looked at the two girls at her side "Well, I could solve that."

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah... I could try and make a program to scan the enemy's activity."

"Then go ahead." Minako said.

"But we're on vacation!" Ami said with mock dissapointment.

"Uhhh..." Mina said and blinked. "Great. Now Usagi starts acting like Ami and Ami acts like Usagi..."

"Was a point!" Rei shouted.

"Was not!" Mako snapped.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Alice wisely walked away from them and sighed "They are so stubborn."

"Was too!"

Ami nodded "We know. But whom point was it?"

"Was not!"

Alice shrugged "Both connected at the same time.

"Was too!"

Usagi and Minako blinked in disbelief "So it's basically a draw?" Minako asked.

"Was not!"

Alice nodded "Both scored the third point at the same time, so the match is drawn. But none of them wants to admit it."

"Was too!"

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO! SHUT UP! IF ALICE-CHAN SAYS IT'S A DRAW, IT'S A DRAW!" Usagi shouted, so loud that Ami, Minako and Alice had to cover their ears in pain.

Rei and Mako looked at Usagi, then at each other, then grinned sheepishly.

"Uhhh... I guess we got carried away." Rei said.

"Yeah. It was a draw. There's no doubt about it." Mako said.

"That's better." Usagi said and nodded.

"Are you sure she's not a banshee?" Alice asked Ami.

"What? Talk louder, I can't hear you." Ami said, her ears still ringing from Usagi's shout.

* * *

"So your plan is just enter the tournament disguised as a human?" Aurum asked.

Argent nodded "That way, they won't know that I'm going to attack untill it's too late."

Aurum shrugged "It's a stupid plan, but it could work. Hopefully you can take two of the Senshi down."

"I will." Argent said with a grin.

* * *

A few days later, the tournament was about to start. Usagi and the others had gone to the Shinkaku dojo to cheer up Mako and Rei. Both of them were dressed in karate gi. There were a pair of guys kicking each other in the katami, but neither of them seemed to have their level.

"If all the others are like those two, we'll have it quite easy." Mako commented.

The fight ended as one of the fighters scored the third point. The announcer said "The next match will be Silver Yousei versus..."

"Yousei?" Ami noted raising an eyebrow.

"Nah... It's just a coincidence."

"Silver Elf..." Usagi muttered. "It has to be him."

The guy stepped into the battlefield. He was obviously Argent with black hair and normal ears.

"It's him." Alice said.

Argent walked into the katami, and the other fighter looked at him with a grin. *Pitifull humans,* Argent thought, *I'll give them all a good show. Then I'll blast them all away.*

The two combatants bowed at each other, then at the sensei, then both took defensive stances. The guy tried a kick on Argent, but he simply sidestepped him and punched him on the ribs.

"Point." the sensei announced.

"He's good." Mako noted.

The guy tried again, and this time Argent backflipped kicking the guy's face in the process.

"Point." the sensei said.

The third time, Argent let the guy attack for a while, blocking and dodging his attacks. When the guy slowed down, visibly winded, Argent simply tackled him to the ground and punched him on the chest.

"Point. Yousei wins."

* * *

The tournament was about to end. It was now on the quarter-finals. Rei was now fighting a girl, she was having an easy time beating her. She had already got two points and the fight had lasted for only one minute so far.

Alice was looking at the battle, but then she sensed something. "Saturn's here," she said.

"Where?" Usagi asked.

"I can't quite sense where she is exactly. There's too many people inside the building."

Ami sighed "I guess she knows 'Silver' is actually Argent."

"Point. Hino wins."

Rei walked towards them "Well, that was easy. So who's next?"

Mako winced "I go against a guy named Naroki and you go against... Silver Yousei."

Rei grinned "Great. I'll kick Argent's butt."

Alice frowned "Be carefull. He will surely try one of his tricks." Rei nodded.

* * *

Several minutes later, Rei walked into the katami and looked at Silver. She gave him a deep, calculating stare. Argent returned it and grinned.

*So she knows who I am. Not that I mind about it* Argent thought.

Just then, a dark energy beam blasted the floor just in front of him.

"What the...?"

"Your disguise is not enough to fool me, Argent." Sailor Saturn said as she leapt down to the katami. "I'll destroy you now and here."

"Stop it, Saturn!" a voice said. Both her and Argent turned to the voice, and they saw Moon, Earth, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury glaring at them. Rei took the chance to swiftly leave the katami and get into the toilets.

"I told you not to interfere." Saturn said in a monotone.

"If you're willing to kill your enemy cold-blooded, you're as evil as them." Moon said.

Saturn frowned "I'm not evil. They are." She pointed at Argent.

Argent grinned "Okay, since you're fighting each other, I'll get out of here and let you fix your differences."

"Stop there, Argent. You owe me a battle." Mars said standing just in front of him.

"Alright..." Argent said. Mars and him faced off.

Meanwhile, Saturn and Moon were still arguing. "My mission is to stop the invaders. Whatever it takes." Saturn said, her scythe pointed at Moon.

"You're wrong, you know... No one has to be hurt. There must be another way out of this." Moon said.

"Too bad you think that way." Saturn said. "Saturn..." her scythe and her eyes went pitch black, as energy crackled around her. "Wraith..." A pair of ghostly figures materialized in front of Saturn, and started swirling around her "Drain!" the two ghosts fled straight towards Moon. She shot her tiara but it passed right through the wraiths and hit Saturn's glaive, making her drop it. The wraiths, however, hit Moon and she dropped to the ground.

"Moon!" Mercury shouted.

Mars turned away from Argent and watched as Mercury and the others gathered around Moon. Saturn was about to leave. *Damn her... She's not a Senshi. She can't be.* Mars thought. She whispered her stronger attack "Burning Mandala." and shot it right at Saturn. Saturn was blasted through the wall of the dojo, and fell in the middle of the street outside.

Mercury looked at Mars running after Saturn, and saw that Argent was nowhere around. "Go and get Saturn, I'll keep an eye on Moon." The others nodded and dashed out of the building.

* * *

Outside, a lot of patrol cars were surrounding the area. The cops watched in awe as Sailor Mars was trying to barbecue Saturn, who was simply dodging the attacks. Several police cars were already on fire.

"Meteor Missile!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Love-Me Chain!"

The three attacks caught Saturn off-guard and she was blasted into a tree. She sank to her knees, breathing heavily and visibly wounded. Mars walked towards her.

"You hurt Sailor Moon. She's my friend and my leader, and I should just kill you here. But I am not like you. I will let you leave, and I'll tell you the same we told you before: Do not interfere with our mission." Saying that, Mars walked towards the others. They all looked at Saturn, who was trying to stand up. She looked at them, and said "Why?" she sighed "Why don't you let me finish the enemy? I can kill them in one shot. Even if I die doing it, if the planet is saved, my death won't be in vain."

Moon walked out of the gym, followed by Mercury. She was feeling very tired, only natural considering that the wraiths had drained most of her energy. She looked at Saturn and said "I told you before, you're wrong. If we work together we can win. You don't have to be like that. Why don't you join us in the battle?"

"But... I tried to kill you... And you still want me to join your team?"

"Yes."

"Then you really are the Moon Princess." Saturn said. She bowed to Moon. "From now on, I'm with you in the battle. Though my identity will remain a secret for you."

Suddenly, a blast of energy struck Saturn from behind and she fell to the ground, out cold. Argent grinned as he hovered over her. "Time to die, Saturn."

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"Mars Burning Mandala!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Earth Meteor Misile!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Argent was blasted out of the sky by the attacks, and was sent skipping on the pavement, crashing into a patrol car.

"Damn..." Argent muttered as he tried to stand up but was too weak to do it. "I'm out of here." He teleported out of the scene.

The Senshi watched as Argent teleported out, then Mercury noticed something. "Where is Saturn?"

"She can't be too far." Mars said and was about to start looking for her, but Moon stopped her.

"Rei, let her be."

"But..."

"She said she would fight at our side. I trust her."

Mars nodded "Okay... I'm glad you're alright."

"Actually, I'm not..." Moon said and shivered "Whatever that attack of hers was, it drained my energy... I guess I'm on my feet only because I'm still in Senshi form."

"Then you should go home and rest." Mercury suggested.

Jupiter nodded "We all should go home."

Mars nodded "Yeah... I'm tired."

Earth shrugged "And they'll have to rebuild the dojo before they can continue the tournament."

The others all looked at the area. Patrol cars either set on fire or wrecked, and the dojo's front wall was mostly brick dust. They all exchanged a glance and nodded, then they got out of the scene leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

"Great, so we had another fight between Senshi." Chief Nakamura said. "Saw what it was about?"

"Well, for what I could hear, they were fighting a rebel Senshi or something like that."

"Well, just keep an eye on Juuban. I'm sure that sooner or later we'll find out who they are."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Hotaru limped into her bedroom and sat on her bed, wincing. Kaori entered after her and sighed.

"I tried to fight the other Senshi."

"That was silly. They are more than you."

Hotaru sighed "I know. However I decided to help them rather than be an outsider."

"You didn't tell them who you are, did you?"

"Not yet." Hotaru said. "But maybe someday..." She looked at the various bruises on her body, which were slowly healing. "Having this healing ability is a real boon." she said.

Kaori shrugged "Still it takes some time for you to heal."

"Anyhow, is dad home?" Hotaru asked.

"He isn't. He said he had to work till late today."

"Okay." Hotaru said and sighed "I really don't want him to see me all beaten up like this."

* * *

"This is becoming a habit..." Aurum muttered as she saw the bad shape her brother was in. "We should really stop being suicidal."

Argent nodded "I agree. I'll tell the Chairman what I've learnt today, and I'll ask him for stronger troops. Maybe an Unicorn or two, or even an Ankheg would do."

"What for?"

"For the invasion to be successfull, the Senshi must be out of shape for an all-out battle. If we kill one of them, we will cause enough harm on their ranks."

"So who is the target?" Aurum asked.

"That's a surprise, sister..." Argent said with a grin.

* * *

# Episode 12 - Make a Wish...

* * *

Alice was at her appartment, watching TV. She suddenly frowned and looked around.

"Mac, you know you can't sneak up on me." she said.

Macavity materialized just behind her and sighed "Well, I see all the training I gave you served for something..."

Alice shrugged "Well, anyhow... Since you're here... I know who Sailor Saturn is."

"You do?"

Alice nodded "But I'm not going to tell the others about it. Not yet."

"I don't see why you should keep secrets. They are your friends."

"_You_ are telling me that?"

"Uhh... Point taken." Macavity muttered. "So who is she?"

"Remember the girl I followed last night, Hotaru Tomou?"

"Yes... But you have any proof of it?"

"Actually not, but I detected a high ammount of necromancer magic on her."

"Does she knows you're following her?"

"I've used all my skill to remain unnoticed. There's no way she could have noticed I was following her."

* * *

In a huge mansion somewhere in Tokyo, Hotaru Tomou was talking to her friend, and Prof. Tomou's aidee, Kaori Night.

"That girl was following me again last night." Hotaru said.

"We should try and find out what she's up to." Kaori said.

"That's right, but how?"

"Next time she follows you, come right here. I'll follow her and learn who she is."

"Good plan. But be carefull. If she's an enemy, she could beat you easily."

*Or, if as I am guessing, she's a Senshi and finds out what I am, she will fry me on the spot.* Kaori thought.

* * *

"Hey girls, look at this!" Minako said as she produced a small piece of paper.

"'Wanna be a star? Come this Wednesday at 8 P.M. to Fuugami Records. Auditions for new teenage star singer.'" Mako read outloud.

"I'll give it a try." Minako said.

"Hey, what about you, Rei?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I could give it a try too..."

"Alright! I won't be the only laughing stock then." Minako said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"What do you think I meant?" Minako snapped.

"Girls, calm down..." Ami said standing in between them.

"Ami is right. You should save all that energy for the auditions." Usagi commented.

Minako nodded "You're right." She reached out her hand "Let the best singer win."

Rei shook Minako's hand "Okay."

* * *

"So what's all that about an audition?" Argent asked.

"I noticed two of the Senshi are quite obsessed with being an idol singer. If we use this knowledge to lure them into a trap, they won't know until it's too late."

Argent nodded "Good plan. However, Chairman wants us to take down as many of the Senshi as we can while we try and learn all we can about them."

Aurum grinned "That means part 2 of the invasion plan is starting now..."

Argent nodded again "And thus we must get everything ready for part 3."

Aurum shrugged "If my plan works out, Mars and Venus won't be a bother anymore."

* * *

That night, Alice find Hotaru again, and followed her to her house. She stood hidden for a while outside, then left carefully looking for any signs that she might have been spotted.

*I was right, the necromancer energy on her could only mean one thing. Hotaru Tomou is Sailor Saturn.*

Kaori was following Alice without being noticed, or at least that's what she thought. Alice sensed something behind her, and turned around, but saw nothing. She shrugged and dismissed it as her imagination playing tricks on her.

As Alice walked away, a section of the wall shimmered and took a humanoid form. It turned into Kaori, who grinned as she saw Alice walking away. "I love to be what I am...." she whispered. She then started following Alice again, and as she did she faded from view again...

[Writer's note: Yes, I know Kaori didn't have that kind of powers, but I made a slight change on her profile. She's not human, but she's not whatever she was on the TV series either.]

* * *

Minako was singing one of her songs at her bedroom. Actually, trying to was more like it. Artemis clutched his ears and grimaced as Minako sang a very high note.

"Mina, stop it or you'l break the windows!" He said.

"Shut up, Art. You're only a cat, what do you know about singing?"

"More than you, that's for sure."

He was promptly pillowed out of the room.

"Women..." he muttered and walked away as Minako kept 'singing' her songs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fuugami Records...

"So you understand your mission?" Argent asked a blue-skinned, weirdly dressed hunk.

"I do. I am to let the two Senshi be the finalists, and then I'll make them fight each other." the hunk said.

"Alright, then, I'll let you do your job." Argent said and teleported out.

"As you wish..." the djinni said and grinned. "The Senshi want to be idols... I'll grant their wishes... But there's a catch..." He laughed evily.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Hotaru asked Kaori.

"Her name is Alice Stark, she seems to have psi skills, since she detected my presence several times. Though she couldn't see me. She went to her appartment and watched TV for a while, then she was visited by what looked like a dwarf."

"The dwarf! It's the Senshi's ally! So this Alice girl is one of the Senshi."

"So it seems." Kaori said.

"You know I'm a Senshi too. If we weren't friends, and I found out what you are, I would have blasted you out already."

"I don't think you would like to do that. I may be one of them, but I'm not evil." Kaori said.

"I know that, Kaori. But if the other Senshi find out..."

"They may want to finish what they started." Kaori said with some bitterness in her voice. Hotaru just nodded.

* * *

Wednesday morning. The girls were all gathered at Rei's shrine. Alice was trying to teach the others a few tricks for hand-to-hand combat, but some of them weren't any good at it.

"Ow ow ow..." Usagi exclaimed as she skipped on the ground, "That hurts."

Alice sighed "What's with that 'Moon Kick' of yours anyways? It's useless if the enemy has enough brains to block it."

"Uhhh... If you say so..."

"So what is a good kick for you?" Rei asked.

"Well..." she said as she looked around. There was a large rock in the woods surrounding the temple. "I'll show you." she dashed towards the rock, leapt a few meters before reaching it and kicked it with all of her strenght. As she landed on the ground a few meters away, the other girls could see the rock had a crack right where Alice had kicked it.

"What the...?" Rei said in awe.

"Did you use your Senshi strenght to do that?" Usagi asked Alice as she walked back to them.

"I didn't."

"I know what you mean now..." Mako said "That kick can't be easily blocked."

"Actually if your foe uses your own kick's strenght on it's advantage..." Ami noted.

"Now she's the karate expert..." Rei muttered.

"Care to show us what you mean?" Alice said with a grin.

"Well... Okay..." Ami said and stood facing Alice a few meters away from her.

"You'll get hurt." Minako said.

"I'll try not to kick too hard." Alice said.

"You won't connect." Ami said with a grin.

"So I won't..." Alice said. She leapt at Ami and made the same move she had made on the rock. Ami ducked and grabbed Alice's leg as she fled over her, then used the momentum to send her skipping on her back.

Rei and Mako both blinked as Alice picked herself off the ground.

"Now Rei, I can tell you which books you should read." Ami said with a grin.

Alice rubbed her back "You know, I was quite doubting you could make it. But you're quite fast."

Ami nodded, then sidestepped Mako who was about to kick her from behind. Mako blinked twice then muttered "Okay... She's good."

Ami shrugged "I wouldn't stand a chance against you on a real battle, girls. But I still can surprise our enemies."

* * *

"Luna, had you find out something about Hotaru?" Artemis asked as they both watched the girls from the temple's roof.

Luna nodded and turned to him. "I'm detecting some weird energy coming from her. And also there's the Professor's aidee, Kaori Night... She's got some weird energy as well."

"Interesting..." Artemis said. He then grimaced. "Luckily Mina has a thick head..." he muttered.

Luna watched the girls and saw Minako was rubbing her head as she sat on the ground, inches away from a tree. She sighed "I guess neither her nor Usako have a clue on hand-to-hand combat..."

* * *

"Now Mina, if you are going to charge an enemy make sure there's nothing behind him or her." Alice said with a grin that could almost be heard.

"Hai sensei..." Mina muttered.

* * *

"I sense a strange energy at the Fuugami Studios." Hotaru said.

"We should as well check it out." Kaori said.

"We?" Hotaru asked with a frown.

"The Professor wants me to watch over you. He doesn't want you to get hurt again."

"I can take care of myself."

"I doubt it. Now let's go."

Hotaru sighed "Ok... Saturn Planet Power..."

* * *

That night, Minako and Rei were getting ready for the audition. Both were wearing short dressed, Minako's was orange, Rei's was red. The other girls had gone there to cheer for them. The record company's manager walked past them.

"Whoa! What a hunk!" Rei said looking at the guy's muscular body.

"He looks just like my ex-boyfriend..." Mako said.

Minako shrugged "Even Gojira looks like your ex-boyfriend to you, Mako-chan!"

The manager grinned as he walked into the room where the auditions were being held. There were several people there, all taking notes as girls of assorted ages sang in turns, hoping to get a chance to become an idol.

*Stupid humans... The result of this contest was decided beforehand.* The manager thought. *I control all the people within this building. The two Senshi will win, and the prize will be given to them.* He looked around then said "Now is those girls turn... I must get ready."

* * *

Minako sang one of her songs, and she did it quite good for a change. Rei sang one of her favorite songs, and then both of them waited for the results, along with the rest of the girls there. Usagi noticed Alice was seemingly worried about something, so she decided to ask her. "What's wrong?"

"Saturn is nearby. Also the manager is not human."

"Darn it... Another trick of the elves?"

"Most likely. We must keep an eye on him."

"Right."

* * *

A few minutes later, the manager came to the room where all the girls were. He took out a paper and said "We had a hard time deciding who would be the new idol star. So the prize goes to both Rei Hino and Minako Aino."

"I knew it, this is a trap." Alice whispered to Usagi.

"We should just blast him off." Usagi said.

"But we won't be able to change with all these girls here." Alice noted.

Just then, a dark energy blast tore through the studio's wall. The crowd of girls all started shouting at once. Sailor Saturn leapt into the room and said "Get out all of you. This guy is not human."

The girls kept shouting their lungs out. Usagi said "We must get out of here!" she and the other Senshi made her way through the small crowd and dashed out of the building. The other girls took the hint and also left the building.

The manager shrugged "Well, since we're alone now..." He fainted to the ground and the djinni got out of his body "... I will fight you in my true form."

Saturn shrugged "Suits you. Saturn... Death..."

The djinni swiftly tackled the glaive out of Saturn's hands.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Saturn muttered.

"I don't play fair." the djinni said. He sent an energy beam at Saturn, and it immobilized her. "Now you die."

"I won't allow it." A voice said from behind the djinni. It turned around and looked at the newcomer. The Senshi, that had just arrived at the scene, also looked at the strange figure. She was wearing a red ninja-style suit and was wielding a crystalline sword.

"Who the hell are you?" the djinni asked.

"My name is Kaorinite." she said "And I'm Saturn's ally. Let her go or face my wrath."

The djinni laughed "You think you can defeat me?"

"I do." Kaorinite said and leapt at the djinni, sword first. The djinni dodged the slash and tried to punch her. Kaorinite backflipped and then vanished.

"Huh?" the djinni said then looked around. "Where the hell is she?"

The Senshi all had confused looks on their faces.

"Who was that?" Moon asked.

"I don't know." Mars said.

"She wasn't human." Mercury noted, her visor down and scanning the area. "And she's still here."

"Where?" Jupiter asked trying to see her.

"Rigth behind the djinni."

Just then, the djinni winced in pain and a wound appeared on his chest. Kaorinite materialized just behind him, her sword slicing through the djinni's body. "What are you...?" the djinni asked as it clutched it's chest in pain. Saturn was released from the immobilizing magic and dashed out of the place.

"That's my secret." Kaorinite said. The djinni turned to dust and she vanished again.

"Hey, weren't _we_ supposed to beat that guy?" Moon complained.

Earth shrugged "Whatever works..."

Mercury looked around "Both Saturn and that Kaorinite girl are gone."

"Just great..." Jupiter muttered.

"Yeah... As if there weren't enough mysteries already." Venus said.

"Whatever... Let's go home. This audition thing was just a trap." Mars said. The others nodded and everyone left the scene.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Kaori." Hotaru said as both reached the mansion.

"Not a problem. The Senshi will have yet another mystery to solve." Kaori said with a grin.

Hotaru chuckled "Yeah... But I don't think it's that hard to make the connection... Kaori Night..."

Kaori shrugged "I know that... But I don't really mind."

"That battle was really easy, wasn't it?"

Kaori nodded "If all of the enemy's troops are like that djinni, we'll beat them in no time."

"I really hope you're right, Kaori..." Hotaru said.

"KAAAOOOORRIIIII!" Professor Tomou shoted from within the house.

"I'm coming!" Kaori said and sighed as she entered the house. Hotaru giggled then followed her inside.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	4. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 1

## Elven Wars

### By Razor Knight

* * *

# Episode 13 - Ank what?.

* * *

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon tossed her tiara towards her foe. It howled in pain as it was hit and staggered back. "Ok team, let's finish it!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Burning Mandala!"

"Earth Meteor Missile!"

"Saturn Death Beam!"

A few roses and a pair of red energy blasts hit the cyclops together with the Senshi's attacks. It howled in pain once again then vanished in a cloud of dust.

"We did it!" Moon said jumping up and down.

"I thought cyclops were giants." Mercury said.

"Nope. They are just man-sized... Then again, most Dragons are man-sized, but the medieval stories put them as 20-story high green lizards with wings." Earth said.

"Hey, where are Saturn and Kaorinite?" Venus asked.

"They vanished again!" Mars said in exasperation.

"Go figures..." Jupiter muttered.

From a nearby rooftop, Argent and Aurum watched the scene with hatred.

"Okay, so the cyclops plan didn't work either." Aurum said and sighed.

"We'll just try again, sister. They are not unbeatable... We must look at their individual weaknesses and strenghts." Argent said.

"I guess..." Aurum said "But for now, let's get out of here before they find us."

Argent nodded and both siblings vanished.

* * *

The girls and Mamoru were all gathered at the Crown cafe, recovering from the battle. Mamoru was as usual giving up any hopes of a budget for the month.

"Okay, so we've beaten another one of their soldiers." Rei said.

"I wonder how long will it be untill those two elves get pissed off enough to try and kill us?" Mako pondered.

"And then we'll have to either turn them good or kill them." Usagi said.

Alice shrugged "Still we'll have to deal with their boss."

"So they aren't the main villians... Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rei asked cynically.

"Then who is the..." Ami started. However, she was interrupted as Umino popped in between her and Alice who was sitting next to her.

"Hey girls!" he said with his usual nerd tone.

"Stop that!" Both Alice and Ami said and both bonked him on the head.

"You too, Ami?" Umino said as he rubbed his head "Anyways, did you hear about the Senshi's last battle?"

Alice shrugged "If you mean the Senshi fighting a cyclops in the park, Mars turning two trees ablaze trying to kill him, Moon slipping and falling on her face when she was about to turn it to dust, the cops and army surrounding the area, and the Senshi finally beating the cyclops to a pulp with a combined attack... Then yes, we did hear about it."

"Who? How? When? Why?" Umino stammered.

"Seems like you are not the only gossipher in town." Ami said following Alice's game.

"Yeah... We knew it about fifteen minutes ago." Rei said with a grin.

"No way! Who was it?" Umino asked.

"That's a secret..." Usagi said.

Umino blinked twice before dashing away to find his 'rival', shouting about revenge and that being his territory. The girls and Mamoru laughed.

"That was so much fun!" Usagi said.

"Yeah... Hopefully he'll leave us alone." Alice said.

"But Alice, I don't recall turning two trees into flames..." Rei noted.

"Rei is right..." Ami said.

The others all looked at her.

"...Actually, she turned four trees into ashes." she finished. The others all rolled their eyes.

"Anyhow, what's with the cops and the army? I mean, they never showed up when we fought the Dark Kingdom or the Dark Moon Family..." Usagi said.

Mako frowned "My uncle is a general on the army, and he came home a few days ago. He told me they are trying to find out who the Senshi are."

Minako nodded "And the cops are angry because they can't fight these enemies with normal guns."

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

"Well, Naomi Nakamura, the police's chief, is a friend of my mother. I heard them talking about it a few days ago."

"Great, so we now must hide from the cops and the army while fighting the elven weirdoes..." Rei muttered.

"It could be worse." Mamoru said.

"How?" The girls all said in unison.

"Uhhh.... Umino could be on the team." Mamoru said with a grin.

"He's got a point." Usagi said.

* * *

"So what's your big plan this time, brother?" Aurum asked.

"It's big, that's right. Actually huge."

"What is it?"

Argent grinned "Wait and see... What I've managed to get from the Chairman this time it's going to give the Senshi a big surprise."

* * *

Next morning, the group was at the woods surrounding the shrine. They were all seated around a blanket with a basket filled with food on it. The girls were having a picnic, and Mamoru was there since he had nothing else to do.

"Hey Usagi, do you have any idea of where Luna and Art are?" Minako asked worriedly.

"Haven't seen them in a while. Though mom told me she saw her twice inside the house last week."

"Maybe the enemy got them?" Rei pondered.

"Not a chance. Besides last thing I heard they were trying to find out who Sailor Saturn is." Usagi said.

*Maybe I should tell them that I know...* Alice thought.

"I really would like to know it. I have some wild guesses, but nothing concrete." Ami said.

Alice grinned "Well guys... I know who she is."

"You do?" the others all exclaimed at once, making several assorted items fly.

"Uhh... Yes, I do." Alice said removing a piece of cake from her hair.

"Who?" the others all asked in unison, causing another wave of assorted food to fly away.

"I'll tell you, but stop doing that, ok?" Alice said as she picked a grape from her lap and ate it.

"Doing what?" the others all exclaimed in unison.

"Go figures..." Alice muttered all covered with food.

"So who is she?" Ami asked.

"Hotaru Tomou." Alice replied while cleaning herself.

"The weirdo scientist's daughter?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm... Professor Tomou has an aidee named Kaori Night." Minako noted.

"Kaorinite... Figures..." Rei said.

"We should tell Art and Luna about it." Ami said.

"Yeah! For once we know something they don't!" Minako said and chuckled.

"You do?" Artemis said leaping from a nearby tree. Luna was right behind her.

"We already figured out who Sailor Saturn was some time ago..." Luna explained.

"...Though we also noticed a strange energy coming from Kaori Night...." Artemis followed.

"...Her real name is Kaorinite..."

"...She's got superhuman strenght and speed, as well as energy focusing and draining abilities..."

"...Because she's a youma." Luna finished.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed at once, covering the two cats with food.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else..." Alice muttered.

* * *

The group entered the temple, as Rei had said that noone was there right now. As they reached the fire room, everyone sat on the ground.

"So your boyfriend is not around?" Alice asked Rei with a grin.

"Yuu is not my boyfriend!" Rei said a little too loud.

"Yeah right..." the whole group said in unison.

"He's not!" Rei said blushing.

"Then why are you beet red?" Alice asked slily.

Rei just scowled and turned away.

Artemis sighed "Well, anyhow... We were talking about Kaorinite."

"Yeah, the youma... But I thought we've defeated the Dark Kingdom?" Ami asked.

"We did... There were no survivors..." Usagi said with some bitterness in her voice.

"Uhhh... Well, seems like she escaped somehow." Luna said.

"The point is, she is a youma, but... Not like the youma we met before." Artemis said.

"What do you mean?" Alice said with a frown.

"She... Is not evil."

"A good youma? That's bull." Rei said.

"It is?" Usagi said "Maybe there were thousands of good youma... But since I killed all of them, we'll never know."

"Usagi...?" Luna asked in shock. If she could have turned pale, she would. She had hoped Usagi never figured out what she had done on the Dark Kingdom. To destroy Metallia, she had to use all of the Ginzuishou's power. And that much power had wiped off the Dark Kingdom along with all of it's inhabitants.

"It's ok, Luna, I know what I did... And I know it probably was the only way... Though knowing there could be lots of good youma there is not making it easy..." Usagi trailed off and the room fell silent for a while.

"I say we go and talk with them. Both Saturn and Kaorinite must be aware that we know who they are." Mamoru said breaking the silence.

Suddenly there was an inhuman howl outside the temple. "What the hell was that?" Minako asked.

"Why don't we go out and see it?" Rei suggested.

"Fair enough." Minako said.

*There's only one creature that howls like that...* Alice thought, *...And I hoped we never had to fight against one of them...*

* * *

As the Senshi dashed out of the building, they saw the weirdest of the creatures chomping on a nearby tree. It was a centipede-like creature, but it was as large as a tanker truck. It's skin was covered with scales and it had yellow eyes that seemed to drip evil. It's mouth was filled with stiletto-like fangs and it growled as it saw the Senshi, and stood facing them.

"Wh... What is that... Thing?" Moon asked fearfully.

Earth cursed under her breath and said "An Ankheg."

"An Ank what?" All the Senshi but Mercury asked at once.

"Really, guys, we should stop doing that..." Jupiter noted.

"Doing what?" the others all asked in unison.

The Ankheg growled again.

"I guess it wants us for dinner..." Moon said.

"The scales of an Ankheg are highly resistant to magical attacks. And also hard enough to resist a dragon's slash." Earth said in a lecturing tone.

"So basically it will be a hell of a hard battle." Tuxedo said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Earth said with a sigh.

* * *

"Should we help them?" Saturn asked Kaorinite.

"Let's wait for a while. If they really need help we'll fight that oversized worm." Kaorinite replied. Saturn nodded.

* * *

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted as the Ankheg was distracted by the others. The electrical wave had little effect besides annoying the creature a little. "Geez, that thing sure's though." Jupiter muttered.

"Any idea on how to beat that thing?" Mars asked to Mercury as both dodged the Ankheg's tail.

"By the scanning I made, that creature has no weak points." Mercury said worriedly.

"Great. Just Great." Mars muttered.

"Saturn Death Beam!" Saturn's attack made the Ankheg turn around and glare at her angrily.

"Dont be fooled, Senshi. That thing has a weak point. Though it's not on the surface." She leapt at the Ankheg and sliced it's scaled skin twice with her scythe. She then leapt back.

"An armor is weak if the surface has cracks." Kaorinite added. She then leapt at the still confused creature and sliced the creature's skin again. Two of the scales fell off, revealing the greyish skin under them.

"I got it! Minna, attack the wound!" Mercury said. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Love-Me Chain!"

"Meteor Missile!"

"Death Beam!"

All of the attacks struck the wound on the Ankheg's skin together with a dozen sharp-steamed roses and a pair of red energy blasts. The creature howled in pain and exploded, sending pieces of grey meat all around the temple.

"Yuck!" Mercury said looking at her messed-up uniform.

"This is a weird kind of Deja vu..." Mars muttered.

Saturn and Kaorinite were about to leave, but Moon dashed towards them.

"Wait, Saturn!"

"What do you want?" Saturn asked in a monotone.

"We know who you are, Hotaru Tomou." Earth said.

Saturn blinked twice and sighed "Okay, so you finally figured that out, Senshi..."

"And we also know who and what Kaorinite is." Mars added.

Venus nodded "A youma."

Kaori sighed "So now what? Are you going to finish what you started?"

Moon shook her head "We know you are not evil. As long as you don't start draining people's energy, we'll leave you alone. Besides this is the second time you help us."

Kaorinite grinned (hard to see under the ninja mask,) and said "I don't need to drain energy. At least not as the other youma did."

Tuxedo rose an eyebrow "But I thought youma need energy to live?"

Kaori grinned "It's funny how little you really know about youma. We are basically mana, or magical energy, batteries. We can take the magic we need out of thin air. Though it's true that human life energy tends to make us stronger."

Saturn nodded "My father created an artifact based on what Kaori told him about the energy draining. She's actually draining energy from everyone in this city whenever she needs it."

"What?" The other Senshi all exclaimed in unison.

"The artifact is implanted on her, and it takes out a minimal ammount of energy from the people around her, in a two miles ratio. That way, the energy drained from each human is so little, that it's not harmfull at all." Saturn said.

Mars put her hand on a 'stop' motion "Now wait a minute. Does that means she has an infinite energy reserve?"

"Only in theory. If she is heavily injured, she will need some time to recover since the energy draining method of the artifact is very slow." Saturn explained.

Mercury nodded as her visor slid in front of her eyes "That's true... She has been draining energy from the surrounding area, obviously to recover from the energy wasted on the battle, but the ammount taken from each human is really minimal."

Tuxedo looked at her and asked "Minimal as in 1%?"

Mercury shook her head "Minimal as in 0,0001%. Not enough to be even noticeable. Even we have been drained."

Mars shrugged "Well, I guess we should call it a day." The others all nodded.

Moon looked at Saturn and Kaorinite "Welcome to the team."

Saturn smiled "It's a pleasure to serve you, Princess." She took Kaori's hand and both vanished.

"...." Moon blinked twice looking at the empty space where Saturn had been a moment ago. "Weird."

"And what isn't lately?" Jupiter asked.

* * *

A tall, green haired woman was looking at the scene from far. She smiled as she saw the Senshi going into the temple. "Just as it was supposed to happen. The seventh Senshi has joined the team. But there are more of them out there..." She summoned her long, key-shaped staff and looked at the temple once again before vanishing.

* * *

"You wasted that valious Ankheg, Argent."

The Chairman glared at Argent, who was standing in front of the desk, with Aurum at his side.

"I know sir, but I..."

"No excuses." the Chairman said waving his explanation off "We have two new elements now that require a further investigation. Saturn and her sidekick, Kaorinite."

"I will try and find out who they are, sir."

"Very well. Try not to fail, or I would be forced to summon Bronze to help you."

"Bronze? That treacherous piece of..."

Aurum cut him off "That's not a proper way to talk about your ex-girlfriend..."

Argent just glared at her.

Chairman nodded at them "For the moment, you may rest."

The two siblings nodded and walked out of the dark room.

* * *

# Episode 14 - Full Moon.

* * *

Ami and Alice were sparring in front of Ami's house. Alice was really surprised at how much better Ami had got in such a short time. As they finished their practise, Alice grinned "You've gotten better, Ami. But I noticed you're mostly blocking and you rarely counter my attacks."

Ami shrugged "I'm not the fighter of the group. I wanted to learn the basics and all just in case I had to fight hand-to-hand against an enemy. But I don't want to be on the front line unless that is the only way out of a battle."

Alice nodded "I think you're right." She then grinned "You and your friends are quite a pack of weird people... No offense intended."

"None taken. Though you should stay away or you could end up as weird as us..." Ami said with a grin.

"Let's see... Raised by a dwarf... Been training to be a fighter since I was 8... Passed several months in the Elven world... I have memories of my past life, in which I was the princess of the Earth... I guess I am weird enough to fit in your group." Alice said and grinned. Ami giggled.

* * *

"I can't believe this..." Argent muttered as he and his sister walked through a dark corridor.

"He's called her?" Aurum asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Bronze is about to arrive."

"Well, well... If it isn't goldilocks and the silver slacker?" A female voice said from behind them.

"Correction, the bitch's here." Argent muttered. Both siblings turned around and saw a female elf with bronze hair, skin, eyes and nails. She had a body that could be considered great for a human female, but her pointed ears were enough to say she wasn't from that species.

"Hi Argent... Long time no see..."

Argent nodded "And it's not enough time to forget you. Or rather forgive you." Argent said, her voice dripping venom.

Bronze shrugged "Hey, we all make mistakes."

"That was a major mistake, Bronze. It will take more than words to make me forgive you."

Bronze sighed "As you want. I'm here just to make sure the Senshi are all dead, then I'll leave you alone again."

"So what's your plan?"

"Attack the leader when she's alone and finish her. The others will loose their edge and their combative spirit." Bronze said.

"Hmmm... Interesting... But she's quite strong."

"I know. I will use a very strong creature to fight her."

"Did the Chairman give you a strong creature?" Aurum asked in disbelief.

"Actually he didn't... But my father is the second richest elf in our dimmension, remember?" Bronze said and chuckled.

* * *

"Did you ever had a boyfriend?" Alice asked as Ami and her sat on Ami's bed.

"Well..." Ami said then sighed "Actually, no... I dated a guy a few times, but he's gone to the States and he probably won't be back."

"Aw... What a pity."

"And what about you?" Ami asked.

Alice shrugged "Since I've always been the though girl in school, guys never ask me out, fearing that I would break some of their bones..."

"That's silly. You are very kind and also pretty. Guys should be gathering around you already."

"Maybe you're right." Alice said. "Anyhow, what about going to the mall?"

Ami nodded "As long as we don't get attacked there..."

"Be positive... We'll go there and look for some nice guys to date with. With your brains and my strenght we'll take over the world!" Alice said and started laughing insanely.

"Really you shouldn't hang around Mina so much, Alice..."

* * *

Night fell as Usagi was walking towards Mamoru's appartment building. Suddenly, a strange female elf appeared just in front of her. Usagi looked around and after making sure noone was at sight, she transformed.

"Alright, now who the hell are you?" Moon asked.

"I am Bronze. Remember this name well, in case you want to tell someone who killed you once you get to hell."

"Oh, now I'm really scared!" Moon said with a mock fearfull expression.

"You should be." Bronze said and teleported out of the scene. In the place where she had been, a black portal appeared. From it came a 60-feet tall green dragon.

"Well, actually... Now I'm _scared_" Moon said and gulped noisily.

* * *

"We must hurry." Saturn said as she and Kaorinite leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards Moon's location.

Kaori nodded "Then I'll give you a ride." She swiftly morphed into a blue sports car.

Saturn shrugged "Alright." then leapt into the car. It jumped off the roof and sped down the street.

* * *

"I'm sensing something... Moon's being attacked!" Alice said to Ami.

Ami nodded "Then we must help her." She hurried out of the mall with Alice right behind her.

"Where to?" Ami said once they got out of the mall.

"Follow me." Alice said and took off running down the street. Ami shrugged and followed her.

* * *

"Eeek! Don't eat me!" Moon shouted as she leapt out the way of the Dragon's mouth. It snarled and then shot a ray of fire from it's nose. Moon barely dodged the blast.

Suddenly, a red rose struck the ground just in front of the Dragon. Tuxedo Kamen glanced at the Dragon for a moment before leaping off the lamppost and commenting "Seems like we have a huge trouble here."

"How are we going to beat this thing?" Moon said as she and Tuxedo leapt away from another fire ray.

"Maybe we can help." Saturn said as she stood in front of them, then she rose her glaive and it stopped another blast of fire "Where are the others?"

"No idea." Moon said.

"Well then... I'll take care of it." Kaorinite said. She leapt at the dragon sword-first and slashed at it's skin. It growled in pain then slapped Kaorinite away with it's massive claw. Kaori hit a nearby wall with bone-crunching strenght and fell to the ground in a heap. "Kaori!" Saturn said and glared at the Dragon. "Why you..."

"Sorry we're late." Mercury and Earth said as they both dropped in front of Moon and Tuxedo.

"Mercury, can you scan that thing? I want to know what can hurt it."

"No need for that." Saturn said.

"Why?"

"Not even me at my actual power level could beat that thing... Sailor Moon, you have enough power to do it. Try and look into your mind, heart and soul. You have the power within you." Saturn said.

Just then, the Dragon sent another blast at the group. Saturn stopped it with her glaive, then glowered at the Dragon "That's it!" she dashed forwards and leapt at the Dragon glaive-first "Saturn Death Beam!" She fired at point blank range but the Dragon was unscratched. Saturn, on the other hand, fell to the ground near the rest of the Senshi, heavily bruised and with her suit tattered.

"Saturn, are you alright?" Moon asked worriedly.

"I... I'll be fine... I thought that my attack would... Weaken that thing... But it seems like I was wrong..." Saturn said weakly.

"It's ok, we will take care of it." Mars said as she and the other Senshi arrived the scene.

Moon looked at the Dragon, who returned her stare. "Attack! Now! Moon Princess Halation!"

"Mars Burning Mandala!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Earth Quake Punch!"

The six attacks blasted the Dragon, but it stood there glaring at the Senshi.

"It's stronger than we thought..." Mars said.

"Attack again!" Moon shouted.

Before the Senshi could attack, the Dragon sent a fire blast at them, sending them all crashing on the wall behind them. Moon stood up, breathing heavily, and saw the others were all out cold.

"I must... Beat that thing... For my friends..." She closed her eyes. Somewhere deep within her mind, a seal was broken. She heard some words, words that she knew would help her defeat this enemy.

Moon opened her eyes and glared at the Dragon, then shouted "Moon Twilight... Makeup!"

Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes just in time to watch the transformation. Moon was covered by a blinding light, and when it vanished she stepped out with a new sailor fuku. It was a golden fuku, with shorter red bows, longer blue skirt, knee-lenght golden boots trimmed with red and her brooch now had a thick golden outline. "Sailor Moon...?" He whispered.

"I am sick of creatures like you. And I'm not going to stay still and let you blast me. Twilight Moon will punish you!"

The Dragon growled and sent a fire blast at Moon.

"Uh oh..." Moon muttered "I got it! Moon Blade!" Her scepter appeared in her hand, but it had changed. It was golden with a silvery sword blad instead of the stick. She swiftly put the sword in front of her and the dragon's breath got deflected by an invisible forcefield.

"Moon Blade...." Moon shouted as she spun around quickly. The blade started glowing white and she stopped, pointed it at the Dragon then shouted "Slash!", then moved the sword as if she were to slash the Dragon. It produced a large crescent moon-shaped energy wave that hit the Dragon dead on. The Dragon howled in pain then turned to dust.

The Senshi all regained their senses and looked at Moon in awe. "Sailor Moon, is that really you?" Mars asked.

"Actually it's Twilight Moon now." Macavity said as he materialized in front of Moon.

Kaori and Saturn both walked towards them, their wounds already healing. "I knew you could do it, Sailor Moon." Saturn said.

"What's this all about?" Venus asked confusedly.

"Well, Moon has just upgraded her powers. She's now a Twilight Senshi, the second level of the Sailor Senshi's power." Macavity explained.

"How comes you know so much about us, Macavity?" Mars asked.

"Well, that's a secret..." Macavity said with a grin.

"Well, well... All of the Senshi are here... Thanks for making it easier for us..."

Everyone turned to see who was the newcomer. They saw Bronze standing over a brick wall, with Argent and Aurum at her side. The three elves grinned evily at the Senshi.

"Who are you?" Mars asked.

"My name is Bronze. I'm here to kill you all." Bronze said as the three elves leapt off the wall and faced the Senshi.

"I guess I'm seeing a name pattern here..." Mars muttered.

"Alright, team. Attack!" Moon said.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Death Beam!"

"Love-Me Chain!"

"Earth Quake Punch!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Moon Blade Slash!"

The attacks fled towards the elves, but they used their combined power to raise a shield and stop all the attacks. Moon's fuku faded to her normal Sailor fuku, and she fainted. Tuxedo grabbed her.

"What happened?" Tuxedo asked.

"Her body is not adapted to the power level she has now. I guess she'll get used to it with time, but for now we have other problems." Macavity said.

"You bet you do." Bronze said with a grin. The three elves shot energy blasts at the Senshi. Both Macavity and Saturn rose their shields.

"Keep firing, they can't hold it for ever." Argent said.

"What now?" Mars asked.

"I'm too tired for this..." Venus complained.

"We have to keep fighting..." Jupiter said standing up.

"You're right." Alice said. "Let's do it! Meteor Missile!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Love-Me Chain!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

A pair of red energy blasts from Kaori and several roses from Tuxedo fled towards the elves together with the Senshi's attack. The elves rose their energy shields and the attacks hit harmlessly on them.

"That's all..." Mars said tiredly.

"Can't go on..." Mercury said as she fell to her knees.

"We can't give up..." Jupiter said, "But I'm so tired..."

In that moment, a figure stood behind the elves, it's features covered by darkness. "Stop it right there!" it said in a girl's voice. "You dare hurt my friends? For that I can't forgive you."

"That voice..." Sailor Moon whispered as she regained consciousness.

"Could it be...?" Tuxedo wondered.

The figure stepped into the light. She was wearing a Sailor fuku with pink skirt, knee-high pink boots, bow and two oval-shaped broochs on her head. She pointed at the elves and said "Sailor ChibiMoon will punish you!"

"ChibiUsa..." Moon said and stood up. "It is really you?"

ChibiMoon nodded, then faced the elves "Alright, rejects from a second-class fairytale... Take this! Moon..." She started swirling around and light covered her. "... Princess..." She stopped, reached out her hand and a crystal like Usagi's one appeared on it "...Energy Blast!" A pink energy blast shot from the crystal and hit the elve's shield, and it faded out.

"Who the heck is that Senshi?" Bronze asked.

"I don't know..." Argent replied.

Moon stood up, concentrated and a moment later she was wearing her golden fuku again "Moon Sword Slash!" she shouted. The energy attack sent the three elves skipping on the ground and into a brick wall.

"My head..." Aurum muttered.

"Darn it, I'm outta here!" Bronze said and vanished.

"As brave as usual, isn't her?" Argent muttered. He and his sister also teleported out.

* * *

"Why did you come back?" Usagi asked ChibiUsa as the group walked down the street that lead to Mamoru and Alice's building. Saturn and Kaorinite had vanished after the battle as usual. Alice had told them she had something else to do and had left.

"Well, my mother thought I needed some training. And besides it seems like you could use the help." ChibiUsa said. She now was maybe three or four years younger than the others, and looked almost like Usagi's twin. Only difference was the pink hair and red eyes.

"How old are you now?" Rei asked noticing ChibiUsa was not as short as last time she had seen her. "I'm eleven." ChibiUsa replied.

"Weird" Mako said. "Last time we saw you, you were only 6."

"And it was just a few months ago." Minako added.

"I really missed you guys..." ChibiUsa said "Though I know I was quite a brat the first time I was here, I'll try and behave this time around."

Rei shrugged "And let's hope Usagi's klutzness won't stick on you."

"Mars from the future said the same thing." ChibiUsa said. The others, except for Usagi, laughed at that.

* * *

"Why is it that every time we attack, a new Senshi shows up?" Argent said and sighed.

Aurum nodded "We still don't know who Saturn and Kaorinite are, and we now must worry about that ChibiMoon... And also Sailor Moon has became stronger..."

Bronze shrugged "We can still beat them. It's only a matter of planning our next move carefully..."

* * *

# Episode 15 - South Park.

* * *

ChibiUsa was walking down the street towards the park. As the first time around, it had been quite easy for her to implant fake memories on the Tsukino's minds. The difference, though, was that this time she hadn't need the Luna-P to do that. She arrived at the park, and looked around. She could imagine Crystal Tokyo's landscape around her. But this wasn't Crystal Tokyo, and she wasn't the Princess here. Which was quite a relief, since she couldn't go out of the Crystal Palace without an escort. But here she was just another girl. A normal girl.

*Yeah, right... Keep dreaming...* she thought sarcastically. She heard a noise like wood breaking. She looked for the place where the noise came from, and saw Alice standing in front of a wooden practice dummy, which strangely had several cracks on the front, and one of it's "arms" was a good ten feet away from it's body. "Wow... She's as strong as she is in the future..." ChibiUsa said in low voice.

Alice noticed ChibiUsa standing there and waved at her "Hey nephew..."

ChibiUsa's eyes widened "How do you know? We didn't tell you?"

"Mac told me about it... He is one of Pluto's closest friends."

"I see... Well, since you know who I am, there's no time to keep the 'Usagi's cousin' act in front of you..." She looked at the tattered practice dummy. "You are almost as strong as future Earth's is."

"So I'm still around in the future? That's a good sign." Alice said with a grin.

ChibiUsa sighed "I shouldn't have said that... You could act suicidal thinking you can't die, and get yourself killed."

"I won't. I know my limits. Maybe that's why I will still be around in the future."

"Maybe..."

Suddenly, a portal opened just in front of them. Several man-sized greyish creatures with large demon-like wings, red eyes and sharp claws fled out of it.

"Gargoyles?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Exactly..." Alice said "Seems like your training is beginning."

"So it seems..." ChibiUsa said with a sigh. She checked around making sure noone was looking at her, then rose her hand "Moon Crystal Power..."

Alice rose her hand, her pen materializing on it as she did so "Earth Planet Power..."

* * *

"She's in danger." Usagi wispered as she sat on her bedroom. She leapt off the bed and dashed downstairs, then out of the house in a hurry.

Ikuko watched at her daughter literally blasting through the door and frowned "What's up with her? It can't be that she's late for school... Maybe she's late for a date?"

Usagi took her communicator as she run "Minna, ChibiUsa is being attacked!"

"How do you know?" Ami asked from her communicator?"

"I just know it's true." Usagi explained.

"But where?" Mako asked.

Usagi stopped short and tried to orient herself "Uhhh... At the Juuban park."

Rei nodded "That's right, I can sense a battle there."

"Ok then, let's help her!" Minako said.

Usagi nodded, put her comm away then kept running to the park.

* * *

"Moon Princess Energy Blast!"

"Earth Meteor Missile!"

Both attacks missed as the gargoyles dodged them.

"They're darn fast..." ChibiMoon muttered.

"Haven't got any stronger attack?" Earth asked.

"Nope... That's my stronger one... and it's only a level 2 attack..." "You mean, like the other Senshi have?" Earth asked as she dodged then kicked a gargoyle away.

"Right... Moon's power level is 3. Mine is... Kinda 2,9." ChibiMoon said with a grin.

Earth frowned as another gargoyle came way too close to scratching her face "I guess we should use weaker attacks."

"Why?"

"We can summon them much faster."

ChibiMoon nodded "Good idea." She concentrated for a split second then started firing small energy blasts at the enemies. Most of them dropped to the ground. One of them, however, managed to dodge the attacks and waited. Earth tried to blast him with a vine, but the gargoyle grabbed the vine and slammed her on the ground, knocking her off.

"Alice! Why you... Princess Energy Blast!"

The gargoyle dodged, but it didn't see the dozen of roses coming from behind untill it was too late. It fell to the ground and crashed on it, turning to dust as it hit.

ChibiMoon sighed "That was hard... Thanks, Tuxedo."

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged "No problem..." He and the other Senshi were standing on a semicircle near ChibiMoon and Earth. Earth stood up and hung her head "Geez... Did we beat them?"

"Not yet, fools... And now you're trapped!" Bronze voice boomed from seemingly nowhere.

Just then, a large portal opened in the middle of the park, as a dark dome covered it, blocking any escape way. The Senshi looked around nervously then at the portal. From it, a large horde of gargoyles appeared. Together with them, an equally large horde of goblins appeared.

"Seems like it's time to party." Venus said.

"Use your weaker attacks, that way you'll waste less energy per enemy." ChibiMoon said.

"She's right." Mercury said. "If we use our stronger attacks we'll be out of power pretty soon."

"Ok then... Let's do it!" Moon said.

And a brawl started within the park....

* * *

"Blasted elf... Not even I can get through that shield." Macavity muttered as he looked at the dark shield surrounding the park. "I hope they can win... They are the only ones that can beat the Chairman... And if they can't win this battle... An all-out war will be too much for them."

* * *

Chief Naomi Nakamura muttered some unladylike words under her breath. She was starting to get really upset. Not only the Senshi did stay somehow anonimous, but her forces had never been able to help on their battles. For it was obvious the Senshi were on the good side. But it seemed like guns couldn't break through the shield that had formed around the park...

Booooom!

And Sawari's tanks couldn't break through, either. Nakamura sighed in exhasperation, then she saw a Senshi landing just in top of her car. A red-clad ninja was at her side.

"Seems like we're late." the Senshi said.

"Told you we should have take that shortcut on the ninth." the ninja replied.

"Uhhh... Excuse me?" Nakamura said unsurely.

The Senshi looked at her and asked "What?"

"Can you blast through that forcefield?"

"I intend to." the Senshi said.

"I thought so..." Nakamura muttrered.

The Senshi just shrugged and produced a glaive (out of thin air, for what Nakamura could see.) "Saturn Death Beam!"

The Ninja woman also shot a pair of red energy blasts. Both attacks struck the forcefield but it was unscratched.

"Darn..." The Senshi muttered.

"Your efforts are in vain, Lady Saturn." Macavity said materializing just in front of the Senshi.

"Says you. I'll go there and help them. Whatever it takes." Saturn said, resolve filling her eyes.

*So this is Sailor Saturn...* Nakamura thought.

* * *

Inside the park, meanwhile, the battle was still raging. All the Senshi were fighting at least three enemies at once. The area was covered in a very thick fog, caused by Mercury's constant use of her attacks.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Fire Soul!"

Both attacks hit a group of goblins and they turned to dust.

"No ooze?" Jupiter asked.

"Luckily." Mars replied.

"Princess Energy Blast!"

"Tiara Action!"

The attacks blasted a large amount of gargoyles out of the skies.

"Shabon Spray!" Yet another layer of fog fell upon the park.

"Fire Soul!" The target of the attack dodged, and a tree was set on fire. "Oops... Missed again..."

"Can you leave at least one tree unharmed?" Earth asked cynically.

"Shut up and fight." Mars muttered.

* * *

"I've got an idea..." Saturn said.

"We're listening." Sawari said. He and Nakamura were waiting for the Senshi of Saturn to find a way into the portal.

"I don't know if it's going to work. But energy shields are like diamonds. Impossible to break unless you hit in the right point... And then they turn into dust."

"How do you plan to find the right place to hit?"

Saturn grinned and a one-eyed visor appeared on her face "Let's just say Mercury never copyrighted this thing..." Saturn said. She scanned the forcefield and nodded "Right there..." She then dashed towards the shield, stuck her glaive in the weak point and the whole shield shattered.

* * *

"What? The forcefield is gone?" Bronze snarled.

"Saturn..." Argent muttered.

"Chairman won't be pleased with this..." Aurum noted.

"Oh really? I couldn't have figured that out, Aurum. Thanks for letting me know..." Bronze said. *Jerk* she thought.

"Shut up both of you. We can still save the day." Argent snapped.

"How?" Bronze asked.

"Watch and learn..."

* * *

Back at the park, the gargoyles and goblins were almost finished. The Senshi saw Saturn and Kaorinite approaching, with a pack of policemen behind.

"What are they doing here? Conventional weapons won't hurt those creatures." Moon said.

Nakamura shot one of the goblins and it was splattered into a tree "Were you saying?"

"Anyways, we're almost over here." Mars noted.

"Correction, we are over here." Venus said after blasting the last gargoyle out of the sky.

"That is what you think." Argent's voice boomed through the park.

"What was that?" Nakamura asked.

"Trouble." Mercury muttered as she and the others saw a large portal opening.

"Get out of here, we'll take care of whatever it is." Moon ordered Nakamura and Sawari.

"No way, we're going to stay and fight."

"Look, Mrs. Good Cop, we have enough of a trouble saving the world. Your weapons are almost useless against many of the monsters, and your men are only human. So I ask you to leave this area or I'll have to blast all of you out cold and take you out of the park. I am explaining myself well enough?" Moon said, her arms folded.

"Nakamura, the girl's right. Our men are unprepared to fight those creatures." Sawari said.

Nakamura sighed "Alright... For now, but I'll find a way to help. This is my city being attacked."

"We know that." Moon said, then turned to the portal. "A portal that huge could only mean..."

A large red Dragon fled out of the portal.

"Figures..." Moon muttered.

"Alright men, let's get out of here." Sawari ordered his men.

"Time to go back to the station, guys." Nakamura told her men.

"But chief..." an officer started.

"The Senshi can beat that thing. All we can hope to achieve by staying here is turning into dragon fodder."

The police and army men all retreated from the park.

* * *

"Hmmm... Red Dragon... Red Dragon..." Earth tried to remember as she dodged the dragon's attacks.

"Never thought there were so many kinds of Dragons." Mercury muttered.

"I'll beat that thing!" ChibiMoon said and leapt up, coming dangerously close to the Dragon "Moon Princess Energy..." She left the energy build up for a few seconds, then as she started falling back down she shouted "Blast!" The Dragon responded with a blast of fire from it's mouth. Both her and the Dragon were flung back a hundred feet by the explosion.

"ChibiMoon!" Moon shouted as ChibiMoon hit the ground with a loud thud. The others went to check on her. "Alright, enough is enough... Moon Twilight Makeup!"

Once again, a blinding light covered Sailor Moon, turning her into Twilight Moon. She stood facing the Dragon, the Moon Sword on her right hand, and the Ginzuishou on her left. She stood waiting as the Dragon charged at her.

"What is she doing?" Mars asked.

"I don't know..." Mercury said.

ChibiMoon opened her eyes and looked at Moon in shock "I know what she'll do. It won't be nice for that Dragon...."

Moon waited untill the last second, and rolled on the ground as the Dragon tried to bite her head off. She sliced at the Dragon's skin and put the Ginzuishou in the wound. She then run back to the group.

"Are you alright?" Moon asked ChibiMoon. ChibiMoon nodded.

"So what's the big plan?" Jupiter asked.

"Watch and learn. Ginzuishou, activate!" As Moon said that, the Dragon howled in pain, a white light coming out from the wound, and also from her mouth and eyes. A second later it turned to dust and the crystal fell to the ground. Moon grinned as she went to pick it up.

"Neat trick." Venus said as Moon walked back to them.

"I guess..." Moon said. Suddenly, her golden suit changed back to her normal one. This time, though, she didn't faint.

"Is this always going to be like this?" Moon wondered.

"Actually..." Macavity said as he materialized in front of the group, "When your body gets used to this new power, you'll be able to stay as Twilight Senshi for as long as you need it. Also, you will be able to summon the Twilight transformation directly." "Well, that's good news." Moon said with a sigh.

"Why is it that she's always getting the best powers?" Mars complained.

"Maybe because I'm the most skilled Senshi." Moon said with a grin.

"Yeah right... Klutz!"

"Lava witch!"

"Pig!"

"Hothead!"

"Slacker!"

"Pyro!"

The others all sighed resignedly as the 'battle' raged on...

* * *

# Episode 16 - Preparations.

* * *

Prof. Tomou walked through a grey, colorless corridor. He stood in front of a huge metal door guarded by two tall, muscular soldiers. He produced his ID and the guards let him into the room. As he entered, he could see several familiar faces sitting around a table. He nodded at everyone then sat back.

"Well, now that we're all here, we'll start discussing our strategy." General Katsu Sawari said adressing the room.

"We have the human force required to fight the creatures that have been attacking this city, but we lack the weapons and scanning devices for it." Chief Naomi Nakamura said in a calm voice.

"So that's why you called me, right?" Tomou asked.

"That's right. You and the other scientists are to develop weapons that allow our men to fight the alien creatures that are attacking our city." Sawari said.

"But to create a weapon that can destroy one of those creatures..." Tomou said.

"I never said that. I want cheap and effective weapons. While one Senshi can beat several enemies, their numbers seem limited. There's less than ten Senshi for what our sources tell us..."

"So what you want are weapons that can hold back the creatures until the Senshi show up?" another scientist said.

"Exactly, Prof. Kaneda"

"So when do we start?" Tomou asked.

"As soon as possible." Sawari replied.

* * *

"Say ChibiUsa, how's that mom and dad think that you're my cousin? I mean, they kinda forgot about you once you left, and also neither mom nor dad have any brothers or sisters." Usagi asked as both her and ChibiUsa sat in a table at Crown cafe.

"Rei noticed I had some weak psi powers of my own, and she and Alice trained me so I could become stronger. I implanted fake memories on your parents and Shingo using my psi skills."

"Psi skills... You mean like mind controlling?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I'm not that strong, but I guess if I use my telekinetic powers I could immobilize anyone I want." ChibiUsa said.

"Hey girls!" Umino said popping from under the table.

"Eeek! What were you doing down there, you hentai!" ChibiUsa screeched and slapped Umino.

"Oww... That entrance didn't work either..." Umino muttered. "Anyways, did you know that the army and the cops are planning to fight the monsters that had been harrasing the city lately?"

"How?" Usagi said genuinely interested.

"Well, my source says they hired those crazy scientists Tomou and Kaneda and also a few others... They are intending to create weapons that can actually kill the monsters." Umino said.

"Interesting." Usagi said *I must tell the others.* she thought.

"Say, who's the cutie?" Umino asked Usagi, looking up and down at ChibiUsa.

"Don't you remember her? It's my cousin ChibiUsa." Usagi said. She noticed ChibiUsa's eyes turned crimson for a split second.

"Oh, yeah... I remember now. But wasn't she a little kid last time she was here?" Umino pondered outloud. ChibiUsa's eyes glowed again and Umino shrugged "No, she wasn't, how could she? I mean, it was just a few months ago, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked off.

Usagi frowned "ChibiUsa, you must stop doing that, ok?"

ChibiUsa shrugged "I will. I just can't stand that guy, you know..."

"Hardly anyone does..." Usagi muttered.

"On the other hand, it was hard to look for his brain..." ChibiUsa said with a grin. Usagi blinked twice then chuckled.

* * *

"The Chairman gave us permission to start the second part of the plan." Bronze said "From now on, we will have to try and kill all of the Senshi, and any other forces that might oppose some resistance. The Zone must be ours if we want to take over the planet."

Argent shrugged "We don't need you to do this, Bronze. So why don't you return to our world and leave this to someone who won't let the ones he loves die?"

Bronze slapped him, then turned around "You have no right to say that!" she shouted, "He was my brother... I..."

Aurum glared at her brother, then put a hand on Bronze's shoulder "I know it wasn't your fault. If only we could have killed it's murderer..."

Argent sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't your fault... Chrome was my best friend and it's hard to forget something like that, but I somehow managed. But when you got back here you brought all those memories..."

"I live with those memories, Argent. I still live in the house I shared with my brother." Bronze said.

"We all remember that day... That Minotaur that killed Chrome..." Aurum said with a sigh

"We never found out who it was..." Argent said with bitterness on his voice, "He was one of the Light Ones, that's all I know."

"After all this is over, will you two help me finding Chrome's murderer?" Bronze asked.

"We will." Both siblings said in unison.

Bronze smiled at them. It had been a century already, but it felt like it all had happened yesterday...

* * *

It all had started a century ago, with the four of them being assigned by the Chairman and the Dark Ones to lead an operation to eliminate the Light Ones. They all were young elves, only a few centuries old, but they were already experts in the art of war. One day, they had planned to attack one of the Light Ones' strongholds, one that controlled a very important zone of their planet...

"Well, here we are." Chrome said. As his namesake, his skin, eyes, hair and nails had a greyish metallic tone. He was the one in charge of the attack, being the older of the four elven leaders. An army of orcs was ready to attack and hiding behind a dune on a vast desert.

"Shall we start?" Argent asked.

"Patience, my friend. When night falls, the sprites will not be able to detect us untill it's too late." Chrome said.

Aurum nodded "Yes, it is better to wait. We could loose too many soldiers if we attack now."

Bronze sighed "This is boring. We could just wipe the floor with them right now and go back home."

Chrome frowned "Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of those orcs just to attack faster?"

"They're going to be sacrificed anyways." Argent noted.

Chrome nodded "That's right, but if we wait we will not loose as many troops as if we rush into the battle."

Just then, shouts and the noise of metal against metal came from the nearby crowd of orcs. Chrome cursed as he saw an equally large crowd of minotaurs coming their way.

"Seems like there's no alternative but fighting." Argent said.

"So it seems, my friend." Chrome said and produced his sword. The others all produced their own weapons.

* * *

As the battle raged on, the four elves started realizing that their army was outnumbered and outpowered. All they could do was to retreat and wait for reinforcements. But the minotaurs' army was blocking all the escape routes. Chrome was doing a nice job on beheading minotaurs, while the others did what they could to open an escape route. With every minute, dozens of orcs and minotaurs fell. But the orcs were still on the losing side.

It was then when it happened. Bronze had just finished whipping a minotaur when two of them charged at her at once, knocking her to the ground. The twins were too far to help, but Chrome wasn't. He slashed at the two minotaurs killing them almost instantly. However, another minotaur sneaked at him from behind, and swung at him. Bronze watched in horror as the point of the minotaur's axe stuck out of her brother's chest. Then she screamed.

* * *

Next thing she remembered, she awoke on her own bed. It had been days since the battle, and she had been in a shock since then. Argent and Aurum had blamed her for Chrome's death, she was too hurt to deal with them. She asked the Chairman to put her on another squadron. And they had been away from a hundred years.

"Argent, I really want to ask you..." Bronze said as she came back to the here and now, "Do you still think it was my fault?"

Argent shook his head "It was a war, we all knew it could happen. To any of us. I guess I was just too hurt and I had to blame someone. I'm really sorry I was so stupid..."

Bronze sighed "I wish I could have saved him... As he had saved me an instant before... But I couldn't. I'm never going to forget what happened, but I can live with it. And now that I know you don't blame me, I guess I have one less thing to worry about."

Aurum cleared her troath noisily literally slaughtering the conversation "If you two don't mind, we have more important things to do. Like planning on how to get rid of the Senshi before another dozen of them walk out from under a rock or something..."

Argent sighed "Well, I have a plan. Listen..."

* * *

Alice was taking a shower when the doorbell rang. She went to open it drapped only in a towel. Usagi was standing outside, with the younger Usagi at her side. "A moment please!" Alice shouted and went to her room. A few moments later, she opened the door, dressed in a black t-shirt and blue miniskirt. "Hi Usako. What brings you here?"

"Well, we were walking around and decided to come and talk to you." Usagi said. "Actually I wanted to ask you something about Macavity. Is he around?"

Alice shook her head "Nope. He comes and goes, and right now he's on the Netherworld talking to his group."

"Netherworld?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Yeah, the place where he and the bad guys come from."

"Oh, right." Usagi said "So tell me, what's the story between him and Argent?"

"Oh, you noticed that?" Alice said with a grin. "Well, to tell the truth, Both him and Argent had been enemies for a few centuries. Argent is always trying to beat Mac but to no avail. I guess Mac could kill Argent if he wanted to, but he's not a warrior... He doesn't like to kill other living beings unless it's the only way out."

"Well, at least _he_ can choose." Usagi muttered.

Alice shrugged "If you say... Tell me, have you seen your guardian cat lately?"

Usagi frowned "You mean Luna? No, both she and Artemis have been quite mysterious lately."

Alice nodded "I know. Maybe they're looking for something, like the enemy's base?"

"I don't know..." Usagi said.

*Maybe they're looking for the other four Senshi?* ChibiUsa thought.

* * *

"... So if there's a Senshi for each planet, then we still have to look for Uranus and Neptune." Ami said as she and Mako sat at Mako's livingroom.

Mako shrugged "This theory looks better than the 'transfer student' one."

"But it was true! Alice was an ally..."

"Just a coincidence, Ami."

"Says you..."

"Anyways, what about Sailor Sun?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, if there's a Sailor Moon, why not a Sailor Sun?"

"Hmmm... Could be..." Ami said with a grin.

"If that theory is true, Rei's temple will be a little crowded..."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Rei?" ChibiUsa asked as she and Usagi walked down the street. Inside a quite expensive restaurant, Rei was sitting in a table, and on the other end of the table was...

"Yuu?" Both Usagi and ChibiUsa exclaimed at once.

"Just friends, huh?" Usagi muttered as she and ChibiUsa hid behind some bushes.

"Maybe it's just a couple of friends going out for a dinner..." ChibiUsa commented *Then again...*

"Wait until the others know about this!" Usagi said. "But we'll need some proof... Awww... I forgot to bring the camera..."

ChibiUsa frowned "You're as childish as last time I came here... It's hard to believe you'll someday be the Queen of this city..."

* * *

Minako was dozing off on her bed. Artemis looked at her from the door. *Luna says that leprechaun is not what he looks like. We must find out what he really is, just in case he's a treath to the Senshi.*

".... Don't wanna go to school today, mom..." Minako muttered on her sleep.

Artemis sighed *There's a battle about to start. A big one. I can feel it... I just hope none of the girls get injured... Or worse...* Artemis sighed again and walked out of the room.

* * *

"So dad, you are in charge of the scientific staff?" Hotaru asked as she, Kaori and Prof. Tomou stood in front of a complex array of computers.

Tomou nodded "I must somehow build weapons capable to stop the monsters."

Kaori shrugged "Bullets can't harm those things... Maybe a laser beam or a positron current..."

Tomou beamed "Kaori, you're really smart!" He scribbled something down in a notepad sitting on a nearby table.

"Dad, you're not going to tell them I'm a Senshi, are you?" Hotaru asked.

Tomou shook his head "Never. If they find out, it will be by their own investigation. Though I doubt they would find something anytime soon..."

* * *

"And there's that guy Umino Gurio, who seems to always know about the Senshi's activities." Nakamura explained.

Sawari rose an eyebrow "Maybe he's that guy... Tuxedo Kamen, was him?"

"Yeah... And it looks like something a junior high student will think off..."

Sawari nodded "Yes... 'Oh, I have a tuxedo and a mask... I know, I'll call myself Tuxedo Kamen!'"

Nakamura grinned "I guess you're right... So tomorrow we'll ask him about it."

"Agreed."

* * *

Usagi and ChibiUsa watched as Rei and Yuuichirou got out of the restaurant. They both entered a blue sports car, and before driving off, Rei and Yuu kissed.

"Yeah, right... Just friends..." Usagi muttered.

*Not that I didn't know about them... After all, in the future...* ChibiUsa thought to herself.

"Come on, let's go home... Tomorrow I'll tell the others about what we saw today."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, she can just say you were seeing things..."

"But I have a witness!"

"You do?" ChibiUsa asked, then realized she was talking about her "Hey, waitaminute! Why should I..." She then sneezed "Geez, it's cold out here.

"You help me or I will call nurse Minako to heal you." Usagi said with an evil grin.

ChibiUsa gulped noisily "O... Okay, Usako..." She said and grinned nervously.

* * *

"So what plan will we use?" Bronze asked Argent.

"You'll see, Bronze... You'll see." Argent said, a wicked grin splattered across his face...

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	5. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 1

## Elven Wars

### By Razor Knight

* * *

# Episode 17 - Unicorn's Mane.

* * *

Prof. Tomou stood in a podium, with several army officers and scientists waiting for him to talk. He cleared his throat and said "I proudly present to you my prototype W-1" he said and uncovered a bulky, massive cannon-like artifact. "This weapon will help us destroying those monsters that have been harrasing the city."

"Well, that's good and all, Professor, but how long until you develop a portable unit?" General Sawari asked

"This one is portable... I mean, you can put it over a truck or something..." Tomou said.

"Uhhh... Whatever... Can you create a machingegun-sized version of that?" Nakamura asked.

"A few weeks more and I'll have it ready." Tomou said.

"Alright. Keep working on it."

"I will."

"Professor Kaneda, what about your project?"

"The energy net is suffering a small delay... It'll be ready in a couple of days."

"Right. Nakamura-san, have your troops found anything out about the Senshi?"

"Right now some of my officers are investigating on Gurio."

* * *

"Hey girls." Umino said as he spotted most of the Senshi on their civilian forms.

Mako frowned "What? No popping from between us, or any of your other entrances?"

"Uhhh... No. Actually I'm being followed."

"Followed? You?" Minako asked in disbelief.

"See those two guys in black that are reading newspapers?" Umino said pointing to a pair of guys in black business suit that seemed to be busily reading their newspapers while leaning on a nearby wall. "They've followed me since I walked out of my house."

"Maybe they're angry at your gossiping?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think so." Umino said "Don't you see? They look like spies..."

"And why would they be spying on you?" Rei asked.

"Well, I don't know..." Umino said. "I'll try and lose them."

As Umino walked away, the two guys went after him, carefully keeping their distance.

"Uhh... Girls, I guess we should help him." Ami said.

"Why would we?" Rei asked with a frown.

"He's kinda our friend... I really don't want to see him getting hurt." Ami said.

Usagi nodded "She's right... But how could we help him?"

"We'll follow them and figure out a way to help." Mako said.

"Good plan." Alice said.

* * *

About one hour later, Umino decided to face the 'spies'. He turned around a corner and stood there, waiting for the two guys. The guys turned around the corner and saw their prey looking straight at them. They gasped.

"Okay, what do you two want?"

"Uhh... Well..." One of the 'men in black' started. However, he trailed off when he saw a certain group of barely-dressed superhero girls.

"Stop right there!" the blonde with blue skirt said. "Following innocent boys around, I won't forgive you!"

"What do you want with him?" the grey-skirted Senshi asked with a frown.

One of the men shrugged "Well, we thought he could tell us about your secret identities.

"Him?" the red-skirted Senshi asked in disbelief "He has no idea on who we are. Really, how could that nerd possibly know who we are?"

"Well..." the other man started.

"I told you, these guys are no pros. If they were, they would know where to find us already." the green-skirted one said.

"Who is the leader?" the first man said.

"Me, of course. Isn't it obvious?" the blue-skirted Senshi with the weird hairdo said. The red-skirted muttered something that couldn't be heard from the distance.

"Well, could you come with us? Our bosses will be interested in meeting with you."

"She won't go alone." the orange-skirted Senshi said.

"Yeah. We all go or noone goes." the pink-skirted, who was seemingly younger than the others, added.

"Alright, alright..." the man said, "All of you, come with us." The two men started walking away.

"This looks like a trap from the evil guys..." Venus commented.

"These two guys could be from some TV station or something... Maybe they want to give us our own TV show!" Moon said.

"Yeah, right... Dream on, Moon..." Mars muttered.

"Well, let's follow them and find out what this is all about!" Earth said. The others nodded and walked away with the two men-in-black, leaving Umino to stare after them.

"Hmmmm... Wait untill I tell this one to everybody at the OGC... The Senshi meeting with the CIA... Or was it the KGB?" He shrugged, muttered "Whatever..." then walked away.

* * *

As a black limousine sped through the city, a red, plate-less sports car got right on it's side. Tuxedo Kamen was driving it, with Saturn and Kaorinite sitting on the back seat.

"Were you going somewhere without me?" Tuxedo asked the limousine.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" a half dozen voices exclaimed in unison.

"What is Saturn doing on his car?" a familiar voice said with a territorial tone.

The black window of the car opened, and Moon stuck her head out of it "We're going somewhere with these black-suited guys, we don't know where."

"We'll go with you." Saturn said in her usual grave tone.

"Okay, but don't try anything funny with Tuxedo-sama." Moon said with a frown.

"He's not my type." Saturn said with a shrug. Tuxedo face-faulted.

* * *

Half an hour later, the limo and the sports car stopped in the middle of a rocky plain. The Senshi got out of the limo, as Saturn, Tuxedo and Kaorinite jumped off the sports car. The Senshi all looked around. "What are we doing here? This is the middle of nowhere!" Moon complained. Earth and Jupiter both had their powers ready to use.

"Not everything is what it looks like." one of the men explained. Just then, the portion of the ground where they all were standing started sinking.

"AAAAH! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Moon wailed.

"The reports about her voice's power aren't false..." One of the men muttered "Sailor Moon, this is just an... Elevator. You'll get to meet our bosses very soon."

Moon nodded. Mercury was scanning the ground as it sinked in. Over them, a gate closed, leaving the area as it was before the ground sank. "Hmmm... Interesting... This elevator is strong enough to handle a dozen tanks' weight." she noticed.

The elevator stopped as it reached a subterranean complex. The Senshi all looked around the vast room where they were now, and saw dozens of men and women in either military or scientific outfits. "What the hell is this place?" Mars asked with her usual politeness.

"This is the Japanese Anti-Alien Forces headquarter." A voice that was familiar for Jupiter said. They all turned around and saw General Sawari looking at them. "Welcome."

"You are the boss?" Moon asked.

"Well, not exactly. The politicians are giving us most of the budget, and we also respond to the International Anti-Alien Forces. But I'm the 'boss' on this base." Sawari said with a grin.

"See, I told you my men would bring us something." a woman's voice said. Police Chief Nakamura walked towards them. "So you're the legendary Sailor Senshi."

"We are?" Moon said confusedly. "Uhh... Yeah, of course we are." she said with a grin.

Suddenly, a couple soldiers came walking towards them, and one of them whispered something on Sawari's ear as he pointed to Kaorinite. Sawari nodded then turned to the Senshi "My men detected that your friend here is an alien." he said.

Saturn nodded "She is. We are well aware of that. But she's no threat for this world."

Moon nodded "She's right. In fact she saved our necks a couple of times."

"Just making sure... I wouldn't like an alien to infiltrate this base." Sawari said.

"Anyhow... Now that you are here..." Nakamura started, then stopped for a moment. "Can you tell us who you really are?" she asked.

The Senshi all shook their heads in unison. "We can't... Look, it's nothing against you, but if the information spreads out..." Moon said. "You probably figured this out, but we have private lives..."

Nakamura nodded "I understand. If the press got a hang on your real identities, then your normal lives would be disrupted. Sorry to ask."

ChibiMoon shrugged "Maybe one day we'll be able to tell you... But not for now."

Sawari looked at them, then blinked twice, then frowned "One thing I want to ask you. Why is it, that when we look at you, we see your faces, yet we can't make out any of your features? And how is it that even on photos or videotapes you can't be recognized?"

"Uhhh...." Moon said, then turned to Mercury "Can you explain it?"

Mercury nodded "I can. You'll see... Our suits were treated with a magical spell that makes imposible to recognize us, even with technological artifacts such as video-cammeras. There's a way to break the spell, though... If someone sees a Senshi transforming, or the Senshi tells her identity to that person, the spell is broken... But only for that person. And there's ways to restore the spell, as well."

Sawari frowned "Magic... Everything has to do with magic around you, doesn't it?"

"That's why you need a genius to create weapons that imitate the Senshi's powers, General." Professor Tomou said as he walked towards them.

"Sailor Senshi, let me introduce you to our head scientist, Professor Souichi Tomou."

The Senshi all nodded at the scientist, and he nodded back. Saturn smiled at him.

Suddenly, red lights started flashing through the room, and Sawari cursed under his breath.

"What's going on?" Venus asked.

"Alien activity was detected on Juubangai." Sawari said.

"Well then, we should go beat it." Earth commented.

"We'll give you transportation." Sawari said. "Tomou, is the XMG-1 ready?"

"It is." Tomou said.

"Then I'll go with you. Let's go!"

* * *

A black horse-like creature with a horn was running around the city. It turned whatever it touched with it's horn into dust. Suddenly, the eight Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Kaorinite and Sawari leapt off an helicopter and faced the creature. Sawari was carrying what looked like Doom's BFG9000.

"What is that?" Venus asked.

"An Unicorn." Both Earth and Mercury replied at once.

"But weren't unicorns white?" Mars asked.

"This one is an evil Unicorn. Whatever you do, do not touch it's horn... It can kill you instantly." Earth said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Moon said. The others all stood ready to fight.

Tuxedo Kamen tossed a hanfull of roses right at the Unicorn's head, but it opened it's mouth and ate the roses. "What the...? This is really annoying..." Tuxedo muttered.

"Unicorns are almost invincible as long as they can see their enemy." Earth said in a lecturing tone.

"So we must sneak it from behind?" Moon asked. Earth nodded. "Great."

"You try and get behind it, we'll keep it busy." Moon nodded and she and ChibiMoon dashed out of the scene.

"Great, now what?" Mars asked.

"Now we keep it busy." Earth said. Just then, the Unicorn shot a beam from it's horn. Everyone dodged.

"Hey, I didn't know Unicorns could do that!" Venus said.

"Shut up and keep dodging." Earth muttered.

The Senshi kept dodging the blasts, while Sawari, Kaorinite and Tuxedo hid behind a car. Sawari decided to test his weapon and stood up. He fired a blast, which was a green energy ball resembling BFG9000's ones, but the Unicorn saw it coming and fired a blast of it's own at him. The energy ball hit and the Unicorn staggered back. The Unicorn's beam, however, kept coming towards Sawari.

"Uncle Katsu, Watch out!" Jupiter shouted and leapt at him, taking him out of the way. Jupiter was hit and screamed in pain before collapsing.

"Jupiter!" The Senshi all shouted in unison.

"Mako?" Sawari muttered as he realized her true identity.

Moon and ChibiMoon both growled at the Unicorn. "Moon..."

"Double..."

"Princes..."

"Halation!"

The brand-new, combined energy blast wiped off the Unicorn. Moon and ChibiMoon dashed towards the fallen Jupiter, together with the other Senshi.

"I feel... Cold..." Jupiter said weakly.

"You'll be alright, Mako..." Sawari said.

Jupiter smiled at him, then said "Whatever was that beam, it would have killed you... I'm only alive because I'm a Senshi..." She then closed her eyes and sighed.

"Her life energy is fading away! We must do something quick!" Mercury said with a worried tone.

"I can help her." Saturn said.

"How?" Mars asked.

"I am the Senshi of Death, but I can also give life. I need to take a little life energy from you all in order to heal her."

Moon nodded "Go ahead." The others all nodded as well.

Saturn's eyes narrowed "Close your eyes." The Senshi all closed their eyes. Saturn rose her glaive. "Saturn..." A wraith started swirling around the glaive. "Resurrection!" the wraith fled out of the glaive, passed through each one of the Senshi, then returned to the glaive glowing with energy. The glaive shot a beam right at Jupiter's forehead and her symbol glew on it.

The Senshi all opened their eyes, feeling slightly tired, then saw what Saturn was doing. "Hope it works..." Mars said.

"It has to." Moon said.

The beam from the glaive suddenly stopped flowing, and Saturn fainted. Kaorinite caught her. Jupiter moaned then opened her eyes. "What... What happened...?"

"Everything's fine, Mako-chan." Sawari said with a smile. "Thanks for saving this old man."

Jupiter smiled "Don't even mention it."

"Hmmm... I guess this could be a trouble." Mars said with a frown.

"Yeah... He knows about us." Venus added.

"I could erase his memory." ChibiMoon said "Or at least try to..." she said with a sigh.

Sawari shook his head "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about her identity. Or any of you if I find out."

"Why?"

"Because I understand what you are doing. Risking your lives to save this world... And you can't tell the world about it because you'd be harrassed by the press and fans... I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Well, you could start by not risking your life like that. Leave it to the pros." Jupiter said with a grin.

* * *

"So they managed to beat the Unicorn..." Argent said "Never mind, we'll beat them next time."

"That we will, Argent..." Bronze said with a grin. "It's a promise."

* * *

# Episode 18 - Doppeldanger.

* * *

The bell rang at the Aino residence. Minako's mother opened the door and smiled "Oh, it's you, Ami-chan. Come in, I'll tell Minako that you're here."

Ami nodded "Thanks." She was clutching a newspaper and had a worried expression on her face. Minako's mother went to tell Minako that her friend was there.

Minako came walking down the stairs shortly afterwards. "Hi Ami. What's the matter?" She said as she noticed her friend's worried looks.

Ami whispered "Let's go talk about this outside." Minako nodded.

As both girls stood in front of the house's entrance, Minako said "Well, so what's the big secret?"

Ami produced a newspaper and said "Please tell me this is not you."

Minako looked at the newspaper, then at Ami, then at the newspaper again. She read outloud "Sailor Venus helps thiefs in a bank robbery... NO WAY!"

Ami sighed "So it wasn't you?"

"Of course it wasn't! How could you ever say that?"

"Calm down. We'll find out who is doing this." Ami said.

"Must be another of the enemy's schemes." Minako said.

"That's what I'm guessing, too." Ami said with a nod.

* * *

Aurum was reading a newspaper, as she and the other two elves sat on a bench at the park, disguised as humans "This can't be true. They simply are not thiefs."

Argent nodded "Do you think is one of the shapeshifters?"

Bronze shook her head "They were all killed a few centuries ago."

"Maybe one of them survived." Argent said.

"Hmmm... Could be... We will have to watch over the Senshi and find out the truth..." Aurum said.

* * *

Ami and Minako were walking down the street, when they saw Umino looking around a corner. "What's he up to?" Minako muttered. Ami just shrugged.

As they reached Umino, Ami said "Hey Umino, what's up?"

Umino turned to them and said "Look at what's happening there..."

As the two girls looked around the corner, they saw Sailor Mars turning a building on fire. Soon enough, patrol cars and army jeeps surrounded her.

"That's not possible." Ami said.

"Mars wouldn't ever do that." Minako added.

"Maybe she's been controlled by someone, as Moon was a few weeks ago?" Umino pondered.

"Hmmm... That's a choice. Well, goodbye, Umino." Ami said.

"Ain't you gonna see how they blast Mars out?" Umino asked.

Minako shook her head "We've got things to do, we're not going to waste the time here. It's obviously a trick." With that, both girls walked away.

Umino watched them leave then shrugged and turned to watch Mars. She was now busily firing flame beams at the cars that were surrounding her. The cops opened fire, but Mars dodged the bullets. She then dashed down the street. "Wow, she's quite fast." Umino noted.

* * *

"Rei, are you there?" Minako asked through the communicator.

"Of course I'm here." Rei said as she walked out of the shrine. "Been here all day long."

"We just saw Sailor Mars burning up a building in Masugi street." Ami said.

"Hey, it wasn't me, okay?"

"We know... There's no way you could get to the shrine from there this fast. Besides Sailor Venus was spotted stealing a bank earlier today, but you know I would never wake up that early on vacation." Minako said. Ami giggled then nodded.

"I'll call the others, we must gather and find out who those fakes are." Rei said.

"Right."

* * *

Alice walked down the street, looking around "It's helpless. Mac says he had nothing to do with the fake Senshi, but then it means there's another shapeshifter in town... But how the hell will I find it?"

"I would rather be adressed as a she." Someone said from behind Alice. Alice turned around but saw nothing. "Are you afraid of what you can not see?" the voice said.

"Earth Planet AAAGGGH!" An energy beam blasted Alice's transformation pen away. She clutched her hand in pain, then saw Sailor Earth, or rather someone that looked like her, standing in front of her.

"Dear Alice, I've been watching you. Your friend Macavity abandoned me, he thought I was dead... But I'm not... And now I'll have my vengeance." Sailor Earth then turned to a white, shapeless female form. Her only features were her deep, blue eyes which stared at Alice for a moment, then Alice watched in awe as the figure turned into a Sailor Moon-lookalike "Good nights, Sailor Earth. Moon Princess Halation!"

Alice fell to the ground, her clothes singed and wounded. 'Sailor Moon' turned into an Alice-lookalike and grinned as she grabbed Alice's limp form, then both vanished.

* * *

"So your friends are not involved?" Sawari asked Mako as they both sat on her livingroom.

"Trust me, uncle, I know none of them would do anything like that."

"I trust you. But if they weren't involved, then who?"

"Maybe one or more of our enemies are disguised as Senshi."

Suddenly, Mako felt her communicator's signal. "Sorry, I have to answer a private call." She walked into her room and closed the door. She then produced her communicator and asked "What's the problem?"

"Something's very weird." Usagi said "We just saw Mercury blasting a gas station away, but Ami is right here by my side."

"Who the heck is doing this?" Rei asked angrily from her communicator.

"I wish I knew." Usagi said. "By the way, has anyone seen Alice today?"

"Nope. Her communicator doesn't answer..." Rei noted.

"Don't you think....?" Mako said with a worried look.

"Oh no! If the enemy passed by any of us, it could have captured her!" Ami said.

"Damn! Girls, let's find Macavity, he'll know what to do." Mako suggested.

Macavity's face appeared in all the Senshi's comms "Senshi, meet me at Alice's appartment. I know what's going on." He then vanished from the comms.

"Well, that's it. Let's go!" Usagi said.

"Alright!" the others said in unison.

Mako walked out of her room and said "Sorry, uncle, but I must leave. We will stop this enemy, whoever it is." Saying that, she took her transformation pen and transformed. "Goodbye." Sailor Jupiter said, then leapt out the window and dashed off leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hope you find out who is causing so much trouble, Mako..." Sawari said mostly to himself, then sighed.

* * *

The whole Senshi team was gathering at Alice's livingroom. Mamoru had a note on his hand, which was written in Alice's handwriting. "If you want to see your dear friend again, come to the abandoned building near Tokyo bay at sunset."

"So, Macavity, care to explain what's going on?" Moon asked.

"And this time, no secrets, okay?" Mars added with a frown.

Mac glared at Mars "Don't be a brat, Mars... Alice is like a daughter to me."

"What's the story this time?" Jupiter asked.

"Whoever has kidnapped Alice, I'm sure it's one from my race. But I thought I was the last one."

"Your race? You mean leprechaun?" Mercury asked.

Macavity shook his head "Not even the wise Mercury guessed what I truly am..." as he said that, he turned into a Mercury duplicate.

There was a collective gasp, then the real Mercury said "A shapeshifter?"

Macavity turned back to normal, then nodded "A Doppelganger. Like your friend Kaori, I can change forms into whatever I want. Macavity is my real name, but this is not my real form."

Kaori rose an eyebrow "Well, I see I'm not unique..." Saturn shrugged.

Moon looked at Macavity straight in the eyes, then said "Macavity, I consider you a friend, but friends have no secrets... Could you show us your true form?"

Macavity sighed "I guess it's useless to keep hiding behind a mask..." His form shimmered and he turned into a white, shapeless male figure, the only features he had were his deep, blue eyes. The Senshi all gasped.

"Waitaminute! You were the blue Dragon at the Starlight tower, right?" Mercury asked.

Mac nodded "That's right. Alice knew about my true self, but she hid it from you because I told her to."

"But if there's more like you, and they are evil, they could be a menace for us." Mars noted.

"There aren't any more. I saw them all dying..."

"Come again?"

"The elves formed an alliance with our race, they said they wanted to help the Light Ones. But they betrayed us and killed us all... Everyone except for me. I managed to escape and took the identity of a leprechaun."

"That's quite a story..." Jupiter said. "But why is this other shapeshifter after us?"

Mac shook his head as he turned back to his 'normal' leprechaun form. "It's after me. It kidnapped Alice because it knows she's important to me. I will go with you, Senshi."

Moon nodded "Let's go."

Macavity nodded and teleported out of the room taking everyone else with him.

* * *

The group reappeared in front of an abandoned building near the Tokyo bay.

"There are two life forms inside the building... Not counting the rats." Mercury said with a frown.

"Then let's go in and finish this stuff." Mars said.

As they entered, they were greeted by a booming voice "So you showed up at last, Macavity. I hope this time you won't let your friends to die here as you did with me."

"Kenna?"

"That's right. I saw how you run away, coward."

"I didn't know you were alive. I would have helped you escape as well..."

"That's a lie. You were a coward back then, and I'll bet you're the same nowadays."

"Show yourself, Kenna!" Macavity said.

"Come to the second floor. Your dear Alice and I are waiting..."

"Let's go!" Macavity said. The others nodded and followed him.

* * *

As the group reached the second floor, they saw Alice chained to the wall. Suddenly, the air in front of them shimmered and a white shapeless female form appeared.

"Kenna." Macavity muttered.

"Long time no see, dwarf. Now you'll pay for leaving me to die back there."

"Wait, Kenna, it wasn't my intention to..." Macavity was cut off as Kenna shot an energy blast at him, sending him crashing through the wall.

"You cannot beat me, Senshi!" Kenna said laughing.

"Shut up, you copycat! Mars Burning Mandala!"

Kenna turned into Mercury and shouted "Shine Aqua Illusion!" the attacks clashed and vanished.

"What?"

"Now it's my turn." Kenna said. She turned into Twilight Moon and shouted "Moon Blade... Slash!" The Senshi all leapt aside dodging the attack, which blasted through a couple of walls before fading.

Moon frowned "So she wants to play dirty... Alright! Moon Twilight Power!" Moon turned into Twilight Moon. "Moon Blade!" She charged at the fake Moon and boths started sparring. The fake Moon dashed out of the room and the real one followed her.

"Let's follow her!" Mars said.

"You've got greater troubles." Argent said from behind them.

"Not now, freak..." Mars muttered. The Senshi turned to see the three elves glaring at them.

"Die, Senshi!" Bronze shouted. The three elves started firing energy blasts at them.

"Not today." Saturn said. She swirled her staff vertically deflecting all of the blasts.

"What?" Argent said with a gasp.

"She's good with that thing..." Bronze noted.

* * *

Moon dodged as her double swung her sword at her. Moon started regretting not training her sword skills. But then again, she hadn't have a sword until now. Her duplicate, on the other hand, seemed to be very skilled in the use of swords. She could hear the sounds of a battle nearby. Her friends needed her, but she couldn't beat this lookalike.

"Lady Serenity, I'll take care of her." Macavity said.

Moon nodded, then frowned "How do you know who is the real one?"

"Doppelgangers can't frame Doppelgangers." Macavity said with a grin.

Kenna dropped her disguise "Alright, let's do it, Mac."

Moon dashed out of the room, while Mac and Kenna faced each other, waiting for the right moment to attack.

* * *

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" A thick fog descended over the room, as Aurum barely dodged the water blast.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Argent parried both attacks with his energy shield and grinned "Not enough." He then leapt off the way as a dozen roses stuck on the ground where he had been standing. "Missed me."

Tuxedo shrugged and leapt kicked Argent. "I never fail twice."

Bronze was facing Venus, Saturn and Kaori. She shot a barrage of energy blasts at the two Senshi, while dodging Kaori's blasts. Saturn leapt off the way, then used her glaive to thrust herself up, and fell over Bronze, putting the tip of her glaive on her neck "Move and die." she warned the elf. Suddenly, Mars fell over Saturn, making her fall off Bronze and hit the ground hard.

"Hey, something soft slowed my fall." Mars said with a grin.

"That's not funny, I had the witch under control." Saturn said. Just then, Tuxedo and Jupiter crashed on them.

Argent grinned at the Senshi on the ground "Can't beat me so easily, huh?"

"Moon Blade Slash!"

"Oops..." Argent leapt aside and the energy wave missed him for a few inches.

"Moon Princess Energy Blast!"

This time, Argent was taken off guard and crashed on a wall.

"I'd say yes, we can beat you easily." ChibiMoon said with a grin.

Just then, Aurum flung Mercury over ChibiMoon. They both crashed to the ground on a heap.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Moon exclaimed.

"We don't play fair." Argent said with a grin as the three elves regrouped.

Moon prepared to use her sword attack but her golden suit faded into her normal suit "Damn it! Not now!"

"Goodbye Moon." Argent said as the three elves charged up for a combined energy blast.

* * *

Alice regained consciousness just in time to see Moon being blasted "Why you..." she said angrily *I must help them... But that doppelganger has my transformation pen... And I'm chained here...* Just then, an energy blast cut her chains off. "Who...?"

Kenna grinned at her, and Macavity, who was just by her side, said "We're not going to let those elven brats escape this time!"

Alice nodded and stood facing the three elves "They are gonners."

"Oh, I'm so scared..." Argent said with mock fear.

Alice looked around. Most of the Senshi were out cold, only ChibiMoon and Saturn were standing. And they both looked very tired. Alice herself was feeling weak. *But I must help them... They fell on this trap because of me...*

*Alice, remember what I told you. Seek inside of your mind, the power is there.* Macavity's voice said within her mind.

*He's right...* Alice thought. She concentrated and tried to sense the power within her. She could sense her friends waking up and trying to fight the elves. She had to hurry...

* * *

"Saturn Death Beam!" Saturn summoned her attack as she leapt towards Aurum. Aurum got out of the way, but Mars leapt-kicked her through a wall.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Moon summoned her power, but Argent dodged. "Darn..."

"Won't you ever learn? Those attacks are too weak to beat me."

Suddenly, a couple small missiles hissed by his head. He turned around and saw Kaorinite aiming at him with her arms, which were missile launchers. "Hi Spock. Bye Spock." She fired two more missiles, but Argent rose his shield and stopped them.

"Should have hit me while you could." Argent said and blasted Kaori out cold.

"Now I'm angry! Moon Twilight Power!" Moon shouted, but nothing happened. "Moon Twilight Power!" she shouted again, to no avail.

Macavity used an energy shield to stop Argent's blast, and said "Your crystal is drained for the moment. You'll have to wait for a few hours before you can transform again."

"And now you tell me..." Moon muttered.

Bronze was sparring with Mercury, as she tried to kick and punch her out of the room. Soon enough, Mercury tired off and Bronze slammed her on a wall with an energy blast. She grinned victoriously but then a staff hit her on her side, making her stagger back. Sailor Earth grinned at Bronze.

"Hmm... So the Earth witch has a new toy..." Bronze muttered.

"And I intend to test it on you, Bronze."

"Just try."

"I'd love to... Earth..." she swirled her staff around, and as she did, dust started swirling around her. "Dust..." she kept swirling the staff, the dust whilrwind that had formed made it almost impossible to see Earth's features. "Barrage!" She swung her staff on the ground in front of her, the dust condensed on a wave that blasted Bronze through three walls before stopping, half-burying Bronze in dirt.

Bronze stood up groggily "Ow... That hurt a lot..." she muttered as she tried to get all the dirt off of her.

Earth walked towards her "Surrender or die."

"I have another option." Bronze said and vanished.

"Coward..." Earth muttered.

Mercury came limping towards her "Wow... neat attack..."

"Can't compare with Moon's ones, but yes, it's quite good." Earth said with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Argent and Aurum were trying to blast Kenna and Mac. Kenna had turned into a female leprechaun, and was laughing as she teleported back and forth dodging Argent's blasts. Mac was doing the same with Aurum. "Keep quiet you stupid dwarves!" Both elves shouted in unison.

Earth came walking towards the other Senshi "Anyone can shot them while they're distracted?" she asked.

"Not me..." Moon said with a tired sigh. The rest of the group sighed as well.

"Hey, what's with the staff?" Saturn asked Earth.

"Well, seems like Pluto and you aren't the only ones that have staves." Earth replied with a grin.

"And what can that thing do?" Moon asked curiously.

"This..." Earth said. "Earth..." Again, she made the staff swirl around "Dust... Barrage!"

Both elves were hit and got half-buried into a dustpile. "Darn it! My pretty uniform!" Aurum exclaimed.

"Cut it off and let's get out of here." Argent muttered. Aurum nodded and both teleported out of the scene.

"We won?" ChibiMoon asked tiredly.

"Seems so." Jupiter said.

"What will we do with the Doppelganger?" Mars asked with a frown.

As if on cue, Kenna and Mac materialized just in front of them, in their shapeless forms.

"Senshi, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused..." Kenna said.

"Sorry won't be enough." Mars said, her frown deepening.

"I say it is enough." Earth said.

"But..." Mars said.

"She's done nothing that bad." Moon said. "Remember the Ayakashi sisters done worst things, and yet we forgave them."

Kenna sighed "I was looking for revenge, but I was blaming the wrong person... It's not Macavity's fault, the elves were the ones that killed our race... And I will make them pay for it..."

Moon rose an eyebrow "Will you stay on Earth?"

Kenna shook her head "I'll return to our world and contact the Light Ones... I will help them fighting the Dark Ones in our world... Good luck, Senshi."

The Senshi all looked at each other then gave a collective nod at her.

Kenna then looked at Macavity "Mac, when this war's over, I'll be waiting for you..." she then vanished.

Macavity sighed, then turned back to his leprechaun form "I'm not the last one in my species..." he said in low voice. He then grinned and looked at Alice "Let's go home, Al."

Alice nodded "Bye guys." she walked to Mac's side and both vanished.

"Well, seems like we won..." ChibiMoon said with a sigh.

"And as usual we got our behinds kicked..." Mars muttered.

"Earth's new attack seemed quite strong." Moon noted.

Mercury shook her head "Her attacks, like mine, are more on the defensive side. This attack doesn't hit that hard, but her enemies get buried in a pile of dust."

Tuxedo nodded "And so it gives a chance for her, or anyone else, to attack while the enemy's stunned."

"Right." Mercury said.

"I don't know about you, guys, but I'll go home." Venus said "I'm tired."

"How can you be tired?" Mars asked "You sleep 12 hours a day during vacations!"

"Well, it's not enough for me..." Venus said matter-of-factly. The others all rolled their eyes.

"Anyhow, let's get out of here." Moon said. The others nodded and walked out of the building. Not surprisingly, the area was surrounded by cops and soldiers. General Sawari walked towards the Senshi, and looked at Jupiter "Everything alright?"

"Yes, we dealt with the enemy. It won't bother us again. But the bosses are still around." Jupiter said.

"Well, then we'll have to keep fighting." Sawari said.

Moon shrugged "We won't let them have this planet. Not while we are here to protect it."

Mars looked at her then put a mock horrorified expression "She's been brainwashed again, she's talking bravely!" The Senshi all laughed at that, while the General and the rest of the people there just stared at them confusedly...

* * *

# Episode 19 - Lights On!

* * *

"So far, we found nothing..." Luna said as both she and Artemis stood on the roof of Usagi's house.

"We should keep looking for them. The others might need them..." Artemis said as he looked up at the sky.

"Pluto must know where they are... And maybe Saturn, she's an Outer Senshi as well..."

Artemis frowned "On the other hand, we should be looking for the enemy's base."

Luna shook her head "Macavity said it was on another dimmension."

"You trust him?" Artemis asked.

"I do. What about you?"

"Well, I don't know... He's a shapeshifter, he could destroy the enemy if he wanted."

"But he does not." A voice said from behind them. Hotaru Tomou smiled at the two cats as they looked back.

"How did you get in here?" Luna asked.

"My secret." Hotaru said. "Anyways, you were talking about the leprechaun, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know what Alice told us, that Macavity doesn't want to kill anyone."

"Hmmm... That would explain it." Artemis said with a shrug "Anyhow, why is it that you're so... Outsider?" he asked.

Hotaru grinned "You could say I'm an Outer..." she shrugged "The truth is, I really like to be left alone. I'll help them on the battles, but don't ask me to hang around them. At least, not yet."

Luna shrugged "Anyhow, we have another question."

"Well, go ahead." Hotaru said.

"Alright..." Luna started.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" Mako asked in shock as both Minako and her seat on her livingroom.

"I am tired of being a Senshi." Minako said.

"But you are the most experienced one..."

"Not that it's helping me lately in the battles..." Minako noted.

"And you are our friend, Minako... It doesn't matter if you can't beat a single enemy, you are still important."

"Oh thanks, that's what I needed to hear..." Minako muttered.

"No, really, Minako... Think about it. We all need you there, Mina..."

"Well... I don't know... I guess you're right... But I feel like tired of this... We're always fighting and fighting enemy after enemy..."

"You should go home and rest. Maybe you'll change your mind about it."

"Right." Minako said "Goodbye." She walked out the door.

* * *

"SHE WHAT?" Usagi asked in shock as she talked into the phone. "Ami, that can't be!"

"I tell you, Mako told me about it a few minutes ago. Minako is tired of being a Senshi."

"No way!"

"Maybe you should go cheer her up. She's kinda feeling useless..."

"She's not useless."

"Well, go and tell her." Ami said.

"You're right, I'll do it!" Usagi said, then hung up the phone and dashed out of the house.

"Hello? Usagi? Are you there?" Ami asked. All she got as a reply was the dial tone.

* * *

"Where's Usagi going in such a hurry?" Luna asked as she watched Usagi zooming down the street.

"We should follow her." Artemis noted.

"I don't sense any enemy activity nearby..." Hotaru said.

"Anyways, let's see what she's up to." Luna said.

"Uhhh... But how would we know in which direction she run?" Artemis said as he noticed Usagi had literally vanished from the area.

"Easy." Hotaru said and a visor appeared over her right eye. The two cats stared at her in awe until she said "It's one of my father's inventions."

"Right... Let's follow her." Luna said, and the three leapt off the roof. 

* * *

A weird-looking man in a coat was walking around the Juuban park, looking down at the ground. Rei was walking around the park as well. She noticed him and frowned "Weird guy..." she muttered, then she looked at her watch "Oh damn, it's late for my date..." she dashed out of the park.

The man meanwhile was searching on a patch of grass. "Here!" he said as he found what he was looking for. "This is what we need..." he said "The boss will be pleased." He put the item on a small plastic bag and walked away. It was a single blond hair.

* * *

"Hey Usagi, wait!" Hotaru said as she finally reached her, breathing heavily. The two mooncats came running after her.

"Hotaru, what's up? You look tired." Usagi said.

"Well, I've been running after you for the last ten blocks... How the hell can you run that fast?" Hotaru asked while trying to catch her breath.

"I practice my running skills every day..." Usagi said proudly.

"That she does..." Luna said, "Running to get to school in time, running when she forgets about a date with Mamoru, running when she forgets about a meeting at the shrine, running..."

"Enough, Luna, I guess she got the point..." Usagi said with a frown. "Anyhow, why were you following me?"

"Well, we thought there should be something important for you to run that fast." Artemis said.

Usagi nodded "There is. Minako says she's tired of being a Senshi..."

"SHE'S WHAT?" the two mooncats and Hotaru shouted at once.

"...So I'll try to cheer her up. Maybe I can make her change her mind."

Hotaru sighed "I cannot help you there... I'm quite new in the team, so I don't know what to say..."

Artemis looked down "I guess I should be there for her instead of running around the city chasing shadows..."

Luna nodded "You two go talk with her. Hotaru and I will keep investigating." Both Luna and Hotaru walked away.

"What the hell are you searching for, anyways?" Usagi asked.

Artemis shrugged "Just a theory of hers... But that doesn't matter right now. Let's go to Minako's house."

Usagi nodded "Right!" Artemis leapt on her shoulder and Usagi dashed off.

* * *

"Another Dragon?" Argent asked in disbelief.

"This one is a black Dragon. It's breath drains the life from it's enemies." Bronze explained.

"Hmmm... Well, you know, Argent, this just might work."

"I've noticed one thing, though... Sailor Moon's new powers can be used for a short time." Argent said.

"So?" Bronze asked.

"I'll send my troops first, and make Moon summon her powers... Once she's out of energy, your Dragon can kill her and the others."

"Brilliant," Bronze said with a grin, "Let's do it."

* * *

"Minako, I'm sorry I've been out of here most of the time lately, but if there's anything I can do..." Artemis said as he sat in Minako's bed between Minako and Usagi.

Minako shrugged "I don't know... But with Moon's new powers, Mercury been a karate girl, and also Earth, Saturn and ChibiMoon to help, I'm feeling like I'm not so important."

"Everyone's important, Minako..." Usagi said.

Minako sighed "I know..."

Just then, they sensed their communicators on their minds "What's up?" Usagi asked looking at Ami's image.

"The enemy is attacking near Crown." Ami, or rather Mercury, said.

"Try to hold on while we arrive." Minako said.

"Okay." Mercury said "Hurry up, girls."

Minako nodded, then looked at Usagi "Well, what are you waiting for? We must beat those creeps!"

Usagi grinned *She's back.*

* * *

As Moon and Venus reached the battle scene, they saw the Senshi fighting a crowd of gargoyles. "Again?" Venus muttered.

"Hey guys!" Moon shouted.

"Moon, hurry up, these things are harder to beat than the last time!" Mars said, then rolled aside as a gargoyle came way too close to scratching her arm.

Moon nodded "I guess I can take them all in one shot. Moon Twilight Power!" Moon transformed into Twilight Moon. "Moon Blade!"

Venus had meanwhile joined the others. She was busily shooting lasers at the gargoyles. "There's too many of them."

Tuxedo grinned "Well, let's make them fewer..." He tossed a dozen roses and a dozen gargoyles crashed on the ground.

"Good shot." Jupiter noted. Tuxedo grinned.

Suddenly, a dozen missiles blasted another dozen gargoyles out. Saturn and Kaorinite walked towards the others "Sorry we're late." Saturn said.

"Nevermind that." Venus said "We must beat them."

"Moon Blade Slash!" The moonlight wave wiped off all the remaining gargoyles. "That's all." Moon said with a grin.

ChibiMoon shrugged "That was too easy..."

"Almost smells like a trap." Venus muttered.

A large black portal opened, and a totally black Dragon walked out of it.

"I really hate to be right sometimes..." Venus muttered.

"I'll beat it!" Moon said "Moon Blade..." Just then, she powered down. "Damn it! Not now!"

Venus shrugged "Guess we'll have to use a combined attack."

"What happened with the 'tired-of-being-a-Senshi'?" Jupiter asked.

"If I weren't a Senshi I'd never knew all of you, guys. I guess I can stand being a Senshi while you are around to help."

"Ooooookay..." Jupiter muttered.

"Anyhow, let's blast that lizard!" Venus said "Love-Me Chain!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Moon Princess Energy Shock!"

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"Earth Dust Barrage!"

"Saturn Death Beam!"

Several missiles and roses fled together with the attacks. They all blasted the Dragon and it staggered back.

"Look, it's bleeding!" Jupiter said.

"Black Dragon... Black Dragon..." Earth muttered as she tried to remember what this Dragon could do.

"It's got internal damages. One more round of attacks should kill it." Mercury said as she scanned the Dragon.

"Oh shit..." Earth muttered as she remembered what the Dragon could do. "Girls, watch out for it's attack!"

"Huh?" Moon said confusedly.

"It's a Necro Dragon, it can drain us all out of energy." Earth explained.

Just then, the Dragon shot a black wave of energy from it's mouth. Venus and Moon leapt out of the way, but it enveloped the rest of the Senshi, and they fainted. Saturn, however, was still standing.

"Oh damn... It's drained them." Moon said.

"Now we're in troubles..." Venus said. "But why weren't you affected?" she asked Saturn.

Saturn shrugged "I am a necromancer too... My healing skill let me resist a few attacks like that... But I don't know how many..."

Moon sighed "It's up to us now..."

Venus frowned "I don't like the odds..."

"Moon Twilight Power!" Moon shouted, but nothing happened "Darn..."

"Love-Me Chain!" Venus shouted unleashing her attack on the Dragon. It shrugged the attack off.

"How will we beat that thing?" Moon asked.

"I have no idea..." Saturn muttered.

The Dragon growled and sent another wave of energy at them. Moon was caught off-guard and fainted.

"Great! Just great!" Venus said, glaring at the Dragon. "If only I had more power..." she whispered.

"That's it, I won't be beaten by a necromancer lizard." Saturn muttered. She leapt at the Dragon glaive first and dug it into it's chest. "Take that, scum."

The Dragon howled in pain, but the wound closed itself in a moment.

"What? No way!" Saturn shouted exhasperatedly.

Venus closed her eyes and whispered "If Moon can do it, then so I can." A seal was broken within her mind, allowing her to use greater power than she could use until now. "Here goes nothing... Venus Twilight Power!"

Saturn watched in awe as Venus was enveloped in a blinding light. As the light dimmed, she stepped forwards, wearing a golden fuku with orange skirt and bows, and golden knee-high boots with a golden trim.

"Alright, you overfed lizard, let's see if you can handle this. Venus Twilight Flash!" Venus put her hand on a gun shape and a crescent-beam like energy ray shot from it, passing right through the Dragon's body. The Dragon howled in pain, but the wounds started closing again.

"What the...?" Venus muttered.

Moon stood up and hung her head. She then looked at Venus "Twilight Venus, I suppose?" she said.

Venus nodded "But I don't know for how long... And that thing resisted my new attack."

Moon shrugged "Try it again."

"Okay... Venus Twilight Flash!" The beam tore through the Dragon's chest. This time, it went through the Dragon's heart, and the Dragon vanished in a cloud of dust. Venus blinked twice then asked "I did it?"

"So it seems..." Saturn said with a grin.

"YEAH!" Venus shouted, waking up the rest of the team.

"What's going on?" Jupiter asked, then looked at Venus. "Wow... Nice suit."

"Thanks..." Venus said, then her suit changed back to normal "Geez... What easy comes..." she muttered.

"Alright! So Moon and Venus are Twilight Senshi." Earth said with a grin.

"So that means the rest of us could also power up?" Jupiter asked.

"We will..." Earth said "But the answer to that is within you. It's your inner strenght what you must use to gain that power."

Mercury shrugged "I don't know if I want to be a Twilight..."

"Why?" the others asked.

"Gold doesn't suit me very well..." Mercury said. The others face-faulted.

* * *

As the Senshi walked out of the area, the strange man that was at the park before walked by.

"Here..." he said, and grabbed a black hair, "This will help my plans..." He then walked out of the scene unnoticed.

* * *

"Once again, we failed..." Argent muttered.

"We'll beat them sooner or later, brother." Aurum said.

"Yes... It's only a matter of time... And I already have a new plan..." Bronze said with a grin.

* * *

# Episode 20 - First Strike.

* * *

"So it's time for a little action..." Argent said with a grin.

"Yes. The Chairman wants the Senshi killed. He's given us an army. And I mean it." Bronze said.

Aurum frowned "There's many Senshi now... Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wait after all..."

"Don't worry, sis... We'll beat them easily. Care to show us our troops, Bronze?"

"I'll do. And I also asked dad to lend me some of his best warriors for this attack. We'll turn the city into a wreck..."

"That's unimportant. The important thing is that we've got all the information we could on the Senshi... We know their weaknesses and strenghts..."

"This time we won't fail."

* * *

"So, Mac, what was so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Alice said as she sat on the temple yard. Most of the Senshi were around her, and Mamoru leaned against a tree with his arms folded. Luna and Artemis were sitting on a branch looking down.

"We should wait for Lady Saturn and her ally as well." Macavity noted.

"She will be here soon." Usagi said.

"Yeah... It's not like she has something else to do... After all she has no social life at all..." Minako added.

"I resent that." Hotaru said as she materialized in front of the group. She was wearing a black shirt and a long, black dress. Kaori Knight appeared right at her side.

Minako blinked "Hey, why is it that you're always wearing black? It's kinda scary, you know?"

"That's the effect I look for." Hotaru said with a frown.

"Uhh... Whatever works." Minako muttered.

Macavity cleared his throat a little too loud, then nodded as he got everyone's attention. "Senshi, we are facing a major menace. My allies at the Netherworld informed me that the Dark Ones are about to attack the city."

"So? We'll just beat them once again." Mako said with determination.

Macavity shook his head "You don't understand. They are going to send an army to attack Tokyo."

Mamoru frowned "How big is that army?" he asked.

Macavity sighed "For the reports of the spies, it is enough to blast away a good sector of the city..."

Usagi frowned "I suppose it's not an army of goblins, then?"

Macavity shook his head again "You'll be facing strong enemies..."

"Maybe we can call some reinforcements..." Mako said.

"You mean, Sawari and his men?" Macavity asked.

"Exactly." Mako said nodding.

"It's not a bad idea. It'll take an army to defeat this strike force." Macavity said.

"But normal guns won't be too useful against those creatures?" Usagi said.

"Nah... They will work. Though standard human guns will do little damage." Macavity said.

"Well then, it's worth a try." Mako said.

"I'll be going back to the Netherworld to try and fight the Dark Ones from there. Maybe we can beat them that way." Macavity said.

* * *

A few hours later, most of the Senshi were at the Japanese Anti-Alien Forces HQ. General Sawari was listening as Mercury explained him and his men about the possible invasion.

"... We think we will need all the backup we can get. But we're not sure how good normal weapons will be against those creatures." Mercury said as she finished her speech.

"Well, we have a few surprises in stock for them." Sawari said. "Doctors Tomou and Kaneda have been busily working on portable hi-tech weapons."

Insane laughter could be heard from the labs sector.

"Just who's idea was to hire those nutcases?" Sawari muttered.

"Yours." Nakamura said with a grin.

"Oh well... I probably had a good reason." Sawari said and sighed. "However... We'll keep tracking the city. A portal huge enough to pass a troop through won't pass unnoticed to our sensors."

Jupiter nodded "We'll be watching over the city as well."

* * *

Next day during lunch...

"So how's Yuu doing?" Usagi asked Rei slyly.

"What's with the tone, Usako?"

"I saw both of you in a restaurant a few days ago. A pretty expensive one at that..."

"Well, uh... You must be confused, it wasn't me." Rei lied.

"Oh so it wasn't you?" Usagi said and produced a photo with Rei and Yuu walking out of the restaurant, Rei was leaning on Yuu.

"Uhhh..." Rei said with a blush "You got me there..." she then frowned "But don't tell me you carry a cammera around?"

Usagi shrugged "I got to be prepared for whatever happens..."

Minako looked at the picture "It's a good pic, too..."

Ami nodded "Considering it was hastily taken, with no flash and on extremely poor lightening conditions."

"So when's the wedding?" Mako asked with a grin.

"Oh... Shut up!" Rei said with a scowl.

Luna and Artemis were watching over the girls. "So far, nothing..." Artemis said.

Luna nodded "Maybe Macavity was wrong..."

A huge black portal opened in the middle of the street.

"Then again, he could be right." Luna muttered as a legion of creatures walked through the portal.

* * *

"Sir, the enemy has arrived." a soldier said.

Sawari nodded "Let's give'em a warm welcome."

* * *

Argent stood in front of the line. His sister and Bronze wer at his side. "Attack! We will take over this city today."

"You'll have to get through us first!" a voice said from over a rooftop. Seven of the eight Senshi were there, glaring down at Argent and his troops.

"Seems like you're already here... That good..." Argent said.

"Get out of this city before I have to kick you out." Moon said.

"Those are strong words... Let's see if you bite more than you bark." Argent said. Five green Dragons stepped out of the portal.

"Five dragons?" Moon asked in shock.

"I hope uncle Katsu gets here soon with his troops..."

As if on cue, several missiles hit the Dragons from above. There were explosions amidst the horde of creatures, as JAAF tanks sped towards the battle.

"They're bringing on the heavy artillery, aren't they?" Argent said amusedly. "Attack!"

The horde of creatures, consisting in goblins, orcs, gargoyles and other mythical beings charged towards the JAAF forces. A meele ensued as both bands started firing at each other.

The Senshi meanwhile faced the Dragons.

"We have to beat them." Mercury said. "Any special thing about Green Dragons?"

Earth shrugged "Just plain old overgrown lizards with flam breath."

"Where's Saturn?" Moon asked.

"Saturn Death Beam!" One of the Dragons staggered back as it was hit.

"Go figures..." Moon muttered as Saturn and Kaorinite landed at her side.

"Well, let's do it!" Moon said and rose her crystal.

"No, wait!" Earth said.

"What?"

"You and Venus should not use your transformations unless it's absolutely necessary. Remember it only lasts a short time and afterwards you'll have to wait for it to recharge." Earth said.

Mercury nodded "That's right. Besides we can take care of these things, we've faced stronger Dragons before."

"But there's five of them and only ten of us..."

"Saturn Death Beam!" One of the Dragons was blasted away. "Well, now there are only four..." Saturn said, leaning on her staff for support.

"Are you alright?" Moon asked Saturn.

"Nevermind that, I will manage. You go beat those lizards."

* * *

"Eagle 1 to Eagle Squad. Engage the flying creatures with all we have!" The leader of the air squad said.

"Understood, Eagle 1."

"Let's do it!"

Soon the sky filled with explosions and gargoyles started falling off the skies.

* * *

Argent grinned as he zapped a few soldiers out "This is too easy..."

Bronze nodded "That's true... Our only match are the Senshi."

Suddenly there was hectic laughter behind them. They spun around and gasped at a huge cannon pointing at them. Prof. Tomou was driving it "Hey there, Spock!" Tomou said cackling.

Argent frowned "Blast him."

"It'll be the other way around..." Tomou said. He fired the cannon. The elves fired their energy blasts. The explosion sent them all flying away.

* * *

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"Moon Princess Energy Shock!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Mars Burning Mandaras!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Earth Dust Barrage!"

Several dozens of roses and a few mini-rockets flew together with the attacks. Three of the four Dragons were blasted off.

As the rest of the Senshi took care of the last Dragon, Saturn looked down at the battlefield, just in time to see her father trying to blast the elves away. "Father!" she yelled as she saw the cannon blasting apart.

"Go help him, we'll take care of this." Moon said. Saturn nodded and leapt off the building.

* * *

Argent stood up drowsily and looked around. Bronze and Aurum were trying to stand up, but they were heavily bruised. "Geez... That thing sure hit hard..."

"They won't use it again, though..." Bronze said pointing to the cannon, which was embedded into a nearby building. Tomou was lying unconscious near the cannon.

"You hurt him, now I'll hurt you..." a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Sailor Saturn standing there, facing them.

"You cannot beat us all alone." Bronze noted.

"I will. Saturn Death Beam!"

The three elves combined their shields to resist the attack. Saturn tried to break through but soon she was out of power.

"Were you saying?" Bronze asked as the three elves walked slowly towards Saturn, energy crackling on their hands.

* * *

"Moon Princess Halation!" Moon finished off the Dragon. "Now let's help Saturn." she said.

Mars looked up and sighed "We have other worries now..." she said.

The rest of the team looked up. A huge flame bird was happily blasting through dozens and dozens of planes.

"Is that what I guess it is?" Mercury asked Earth.

Earth nodded "A Phoenix..."

"How are we going to beat that thing?" ChibiMoon asked.

"I accept any sugestion..." Earth said with a sigh.

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!" Saturn was sent flying by the elves' blast and hit a wall. She tried to stand up and fight, but she was in too much pain to do it.

"Now we'll finish you off... Then we'll get the other Senshi." Bronze said.

"I don't think so..." Saturn said weakly. "I won't be beaten by someone like you."

"Oh, so the girl thinks she's strong enough to fight us..." Argent said with a grin.

"Look at you, girl... You're badly injured. You won't beat us like that." Aurum said.

"Shut up." Saturn said, her voice seemed to drip venom. "You hurt my father, now you're going to pay for it. Saturn Twilight Makeup!"

Saturn was surrounded by a dark mist, and when she emerged from it, her uniform was changed. She still had the purple skirt and bow, but her suit was pitch black. Her scythe seemed to be a little larger than before.

"In the name of Saturn, I'll destroy you." Saturn shouted and stroke a pose.

"Hey, wasn't it 'punish you'?" Argent asked.

"That wouldn't be enough of a satisfaction." Saturn said, her stare was cold and vicious.

"Now, now... You think you can beat us? Even in that power level, you're no match for us." Aurum said.

"Saturn Death Ripple!" A wave of dark energy shot from Saturn's scythe and blasted the elves out.

"What was that?" Argent muttered.

"It hurt... A lot..." Aurum noted.

"Let's get out of here, and bring reinforcements!" Bronze said. The three elves vanished.

Twilight Saturn grinned and then walked towards her father. "Father? Dad... Please, wake up..." she said almost in a whisper.

Tomou coughed then opened his eyes "Hotaru..." he said weakly.

"Dad! Are you alright?"

"I feel like a cannon exploded just in front of me..." Tomou said.

Saturn chuckled then put her hand over his brow. Energy poured through her arm and healed him. Saturn powered down to normal.

"Thanks, dear..." Tomou said with a grin. "We still have to stop those freaks from invading."

"That's true... And it seems like my allies need help." Saturn said looking up at the Phoenix.

"Take care." Tomou said.

"You too." Saturn said and dashed off.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Default Chapter Title

### Sailor Moon Chronicles Part 1

## Elven Wars

### by Razor Knight

* * *

# Episode 21 - Fire'n'Ice

* * *

"Burning Mandaras!"

"Love-Me Chain!"

The Phoenix dodged both attacks and shot flame feathers towards the Senshi.

"This ain't working!" Mercury noted.

"I think we should use our Twilight powers now." Venus said.

"Not yet... We can beat it. We just need a plan." Earth said.

"Hope you're right." Moon said as they dodged another barrage of flame feathers.

* * *

"This is better than Quake!" Dr. Kaneda shouted as he blasted away some orcs using a laser gun.

"General, the air forces are having heavy casualties. That bird is very strong." A soldier said.

"Then let it to the Senshi." Sawari said.

"No, wait..." Tomou said. "I'll be back." he said and chuckled wickedly as he dashed away from the battle.

"Just what's he up to?" Sawari muttered.

"Oh yeah! 100 kills and I'm not even sweatin'!" Kaneda shouted out loud. Sawari sighed.

* * *

"Do not let them get through!" Naomi Nakamura shouted as she stood behind a barricade.

"Chief, our men are doing what they can, but our weapons are almost useless!" an officer said.

"I don't mind how, punch them unconscious if you need to, but none of those monsters must get out of this area!" Nakamura said.

"Alright, Chief..." the officer said.

"Here they come!" Nakamura said and produced a futuristic-looking gun. "Hope this thing works..." she muttered.

* * *

"That Saturn witch sure hits hard..." Aurum muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll hit her harder once we recovered." Argent said with a grin.

In that moment, a tall, silvery-haired man entered the room.

"You must kill the Senshi as soon as possible." the man said.

"We'll do it once we recover our energies, Platinum."

Platinum, also known as the Chairman, nodded. "Very well... In the meantime, I must warn you that Magrat is attacking the borderline. We can't give you any more soldiers for the invasion... At least until we deal with the Light Ones..."

"I understand. We'll beat them with what we have." Argent said.

"Better than that... I'll go and beat them personally." Bronze said.

"You?"

"Yes. I have a little surprise for the Senshi... Right from my father's troops."

* * *

"Moon Princess Energy Blast!"

"Saturn Death Beam!"

The Phoenix dodged the attacks and once again sent a feather barrage at the Senshi.

"Really, guys... This ain't working!" Venus said.

Earth shook her head "Phoenix are not that though... But this one's dodging all of our attacks..."

"So if we hit him with one strong attack he'll be toasted?" Moon asked.

"That's what I guess." Earth said.

"Alright guys, I have a plan!" Moon said.

"Then we're really doomed." Mars muttered.

"Shut up, Mars, this is serious!" Moon snapped.

"Uhh... Right."

* * *

Nakamura blasted an orc away and grinned "Well, this laser thing works after all..." she kept blasting ocs out with it, while her men got into yet anothe meele with the enemy army.

A few blocks away, Katsu Sawari and Dr. Kaneda were blasting cerberi out. "Those doggies are really though..." Sawari muttered.

"Yeah... A pity we didn't bring some dog food to keep'em busy." Kaneda said.

"Just shut up and keep firing." Sawari snapped.

"I'm on it." Kaneda said. He shot out another cerberi and shouted "YEAH! 200 KILLS AND STILL ON THE GAME!"

"Cut it off, doc. Are you insane?" Sawari asked with a frown.

"Actually, yes..." Kaneda said then started cackling. Sawari sighed and turned back to the battle.

* * *

"And the streets of Juuban district turned into a battleground half an hour ago as strange creatures started coming out of nowhere and attacked the area. The military and police are taking care of the situation, along with the group known as the Sailor Senshi..."

Mrs. Tsukino turned off the TV "We should get out of here before those creatures decide to pay our neighbourhood a visit." she noted.

"They're still around the school." Shingo noted.

"You mean the school where Usagi-chan goes?" Ikuko asked worriedly.

"Yeah... But I'm sure she's sleeping through this..." Shingo said with a grin.

* * *

"Burning Mandaras!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Love-Me Chain!"

"Dust Barrage!"

"Death Beam!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The seven attacks flew at the Phoenix, it dodged them but couldn't dodge Moon's attack which came a split second after the others. The bird screeched as it was hit then sent a massive barrage of feathers at the Senshi.

"Geez... It was thougher than what we thought..." Jupiter noted.

"And I'm almost out of energy." Mars added.

"Well, like it or not we're going to bring the heavy artillery on..." Moon said. Venus nodded.

"Moon Twilight..."

"Venus Twilight..."

"MAKE UP!"

* * *

Bronze stepped through the portal and looked at the battle. Their troops were having heavy losses, but so were the human armies. And the Senshi seemed to be tired. She grinned as she saw Moon and Venus transforming.

"That's great... Wether they beat the Phoenix or not, they'll be too tired to fight me afterwards." she said with a chuckle. "And wait until I show them my little surprise..." a pair of red glowing eyes appeared on the portal, then six more pairs also appeared, all with different colors. Bronze laughed evily.

* * *

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Moon Sword... Slash!"

Both attacks hit the Phoenix and it staggered back, then started falling down. It flapped it's wings furiously, and glared at the Senshi as it rose to the sky once again.

"Hey birdie!" a voice said from below. The Senshi and the Phoenix all looked down and gasped. Proffesor Tomou was standing in the middle of the street with what looked like a Bazooka. "Eat this!" he said and fired. A net-like energy ball popped out, and ensnared the fire bird.

"That's our cue!" Moon said. "Moon Sword Slash!"

"Twilight Flash!"

"Burning Mandaras!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Moon Princess Energy Shock!"

"Meteor Missile!"

"Wraith Drain!"

All the attacks connected, and the Phoenix gave a weak yell before fading out. The energy net fell back down and Tomou grinned.

"Yeah! Score one for the good guys!" Tomou shouted before breaking into insane laughter.

"He's insane..." Moon said. "No offense intended." she said quickly to Saturn.

"None taken. Even I know he is. Fortunately I'm not like him..."

"I'd beg to differ..." Venus muttered.

"What was that?" Saturn said, her eyes seemed to shot sparks at Venus.

"Uhhh... Nothing, nothing at all..." Venus said with a sheepish grin.

Just then, Bronze appeared in front of them "Well, hello, Senshi..." she said with a grin.

"You [Censored] witch!" Moon shouted "Moon Sword..." Just then, she and Venus powered down.

"Damn it! Not now!" both Venus and Moon exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Just as I thought! Now you cannot beat me!"

"You bet." Moon said. "Moon..."

"Double..." ChibiMoon yelled.

"Princess..."

"Halation!"

Bronze rose a shield, but the attack tore through it and hit her hard. She stood up and scowled. "Alright, you asked for it." she then punched the roof where they all were standing, and it started wobbling. "Goodbye." Bronze said and teleported out.

"This whole building is goind down!" Mercury exclaimed.

"And we're 20 story high." Earth noted.

"Not even Senshi can survive a fall like that." Jupiter said.

Kaori grinned "Then we'll get out flying." She morphed into an helicopter. "Hop in." the helicopter said.

The Senshi shrugged and got into the helicopter. It took them off the roof just before the whole building fell apart.

"Fortunately there was noone inside." Mercury noted as the group leapt off the helicopter.

"There's noone around in 15 blocks." Sawari said as he walked towards them. He then gasped as the helicopter turned into Kaorinite.

Kaorinite grinned "Suprise."

Sawari shrugged "Whatever works... However, it seems like our troops are winning."

"That's good." Tuxedo said. "However the leaders won't be so easy to defeat. But once their army is weakened we will finish them off."

"Sounds like a plan." Sawari said.

"Watch out, the little green men are coming!" Kaneda shouted and started blasting an incoming horde of goblins off. In a few seconds he was covered in green goo. "Hmm... Strawberry... My favorite..." He said as he licked his lips. The Senshi all acked at that.

"What a weirdo..." Mars muttered.

"Hello again." Bronze said as she materialized in front of the group.

Kaneda and Sawari shot their weapons, but Bronze deflected the beams with her shield.

"Let's beat her!" Moon said and stroke a pose.

"Not today, dear..." Bronze said. "But I'll give you something to play with. See ya!" With that, she vanished. A portal opened where she had stood and something lurked out of it.

"What the..." Tuxedo said.

"What is that?" Venus asked.

"An Hydra..." Earth said.

Mercury nodded "The legend says if you cut any of it's heads it'll grow two out from it. The only way to kill it is destroying all of the heads at once."

Earth nodded "For once the legends are right."

Moon grinned "Leave it to me. Moon Twilight Makeup!" Nothing happened "Darn..."

"Venus Twilight Makeup!" a few seconds passed and nothing happened "Oh dear..."

Saturn rose her glaive "Saturn Twilight Makeup!" She couldn't transform either "Well, this is just great." she said in a monotone.

The hydra crawled towards them. It was twice as tall as the Senshi, and it's heads rose for about ten feet. All the heads loomed over the Senshi and growled.

"Uh oh..." Mars muttered.

"We're in troubles..." Venus said.

"What did clue you in? Maybe the giant multi-headed lizard?" Earth said sarcastically.

The Senshi leapt off the way as the seven heads tried to chomp them. The hydra let out a growl and started attacking in all directions.

"As they say, seven heads think better than one." Venus noted.

"It's not like that." Jupiter said as she dodged one of the heads.

"No, I'm sure I got that one right." Venus said then backflipped as a head chomped the pavement where she had been standing.

"Shut up and fight!" Earth said as she kicked a yellow-eyed head knocking it off.

"Wow! You sure hit hard." Moon noted. She then shrieked as a head came down over her. A rose struck it's eye and it stopped and growled. "Thanks, Tuxedo Kamen." Moon said with heart-shaped eyes.

"Snap off of it, Moon, we gotta beat that thing!" Earth snapped.

Moon nodded, then blinked "But how?"

Mars leapt in top of a parked car. *I can feel it... The power inside of me... I know how to use it...*

Mercury leapt off and kicked a head, then she leapt to where Mars was. "I think we should use a different tactic." she said.

"If you mean a power up, I'm on for it." Mars said with a grin "Mars Twilight..." "Mercury Twilight..."

"MAKE-UP!" both shouted in unison.

Both Mars and Mercury transformed into Twilight Senshi. Their suits had the same skirt and bow colors than before, but the leotard was golden.

"Time for a little warm up." Twilight Mars said.

"Let's cool that lizard down." Twilight Mercury said.

"Wow... They're also Twilight!" Moon said.

"Go girls!" Earth shouted.

Mars concentrated and a flame appeared on her hand. It then took the form of a spear. "You first, Mercury."

Mercury nodded "Time to try a new trick... Mercury..." she started spinning around and ice covered her gloves. She stopped spinning and reached her hands out, then shouted "... Ice Blast!" A ray of ice shot from Mercury's gloves and froze the Hydra.

"Seems like it worked..." Venus noted.

"We're not done yet." Mars said. "Mars Flaming Spear!" she tossed the spear at the frozen monster, and it got through it. The hydra's body blasted out in a rain of ice shards.

"That was cool..." Mercury said, then dropped to her knees, her suit fading to the normal one.

"Mercury, are you alright?" Mars asked. Her suit changed back to the normal one as well. "So much for the new powers..."

Mercury rose to her feet "I'm fine... But guess we'll have to wait for a while..."

"And that will give us time to beat the stuffing out of you." Argent said as the three elves teleported into the scene, together with a pack of orcs.

"This is not good..." Venus muttered.

"No kidding..." Earth said.

"Ok, guys, let's beat those losers once and for all!" Moon said.

"I don't think so..." Argent said as both sides faced off...

* * *

# Episode 22 - Thunderstorm.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tsukino residence...

"As far as we can say, the Japan Anti-Alien Forces are winning the battle." A reporter said while the cammera showed the battle from above. "Whatever these enemies are, they are stronger than humans. We got reports that the Sailor Senshi are fighting together with the army in this battle..."

Mr. Tsukino frowned "Just who are those 'Senshi'?"

"No one knows for sure..." Shingo said. "But the rumors say they study in Juuban High."

"Usagi-chan's school?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, then looked at the TV screen "I hope she's ok..."

* * *

Sailor Moon screeched as she leapt off a tree, barely missing a barrage of energy beams.

"You can't run forever, Sailor Moon." Argent said with a grin. Just then, Mars leapt from behind him and made a flying kick to his head. "What the...?"

Mars, Mercury and Venus stood facing him. Bronze was facing ChibiMoon, Tuxedo and Jupiter, and Bronze was on a brawl with Saturn and Kaori.

* * *

Sawari and Prof. Tomou watched the scene in awe.

"The energy level of those attacks they're throwing about are amazing..." Tomou said as a visor slid on his right eye.

"Hey, is that a new toy?" Kaneda asked from behind them.

"Not so new..." Tomou said turning to face him. "My daughter has one..."

Sawari nodded "Oh, sure... Your daughter, Sailor Saturn, right?"

"How did you...?"

"I already know who all of them are... But I'm not about to tell anyone about it."

"Uhhh... Right. Hmmm... By the way, a few of those green critters are coming our way." he said looking at the readings the scanner gave him.

"Alright! It's Quake time!" Kaneda shouted producing his cannon-like gun out from apparently nowhere.

"Whatever works..." Sawari muttered and took out a machine-gun sized weapon. "It's time for the field test."

Suddenly, a horde of goblins turned around the corner a few blocks away from them.

"If that's 'a few', I wouldn't like to see 'a lot'" Sawari muttered.

Tomou produced a hand-sized pistol and started aiming at the incoming crowd.

"Hey Tomou, what are you goin' to do with that? scare them?" Kaneda asked with a grin.

"More than that..." Tomou said and fired the gun. It shot a small pellet that bounced on the pavement then rolled towards the incoming crowd.

"What was that for?" Sawari asked confusedly.

"Watch that." Tomou said. One of the goblins stepped on the pellet, and it exploded. The explosion was strong enough to send most of the goblins flying up, and to tear off the windows in both sides of the street. The goblins fell back down and splattered on the street.

Sawari blinked twice then said "Well, that worked, I guess."

* * *

"Burning Mandaras!" Mars shouted trying to fry Aurum. The battle had became a brawl as all the elves were fighting all the Senshi at once. Mercury and Venus were lying unconscious, and Earth was guarding them.

"Not enough, flamegirl!" Aurum shouted and leapt off, shoting a blast of her own. Mars barely dodged it and tried to punch her. Aurum ducked then grabbed Mars' feet and tossed her at Moon who was trying to sneak at her from behind.

"We need a plan." Jupiter said as she leapt back to where Earth was.

Earth nodded. "Four of us are out, the odds are not good..."

Saturn swung her scythe deflecting Bronze's attack. "This is starting to upset me." she muttered.

* * *

Argent was fighting both Kaorinite and Tuxedo Kamen on a nearby rooftop. He swiftly deflected a rose barrage with an energy blast, then leapt off the way as several rockets blasted the roof apart.

"Kaori, you should tune it down..." Tuxedo muttered as he picked himself off the ground and looked at the caved-in section of the rooftop a few meters away from them.

"Alright..." she said. One of her arms turned into a shield and the other on a laser gun. "Let's do it!"

Tuxedo produced several roses and grinned as he saw Argent floating towards them...

* * *

"Hey Mac, are you there?" Earth said talking into a strange-looking communicator.

"I'm here, what's up?" Macavity's voice said through the comm's speaker.

"We are really needing some help here. The city's being trashed, and we can't find a way to beat those elves..." Earth said, then leapt off the way of an energy barrage. "Hey, I told you to keep them busy!"

"I'm on it..." Saturn muttered as she dodged an energy blast from Aurum. Jupiter was engaged in a brawl with Bronze a few meters away.

"Al, we will go there and help you." Mac said.

"How are things going there?" Earth asked.

"Well, we're actually winning. With most of the Dark Ones' forces trying to invade the Earth, we have found little resistance."

"I must go now. Please hurry."

"I will." Macavity said and cut off the communicator.

* * *

On the Netherworld...

"Are you sure it's safe?" Macavity asked an armor-clad minotaur as both of them stood on a hilltop surrounded by woods.

"Don't worry, we will beat them in here, you must stop their invasion."

"Alright... Thanks, Magrat."

"Don't mention it." Magrat said. "And take a few of our men with you."

"Won't it weaken our forces here?"

"We've held them in a stalemate for centuries... We can spare a few troops... But if they take over Tokyo, they'll have enough energy to blast us all out." Magrat said.

"Alright then... Take care, my friend." Macavity said and walked away.

* * *

"Where are they coming from anyways?" Sawari muttered as he blasted a few orcs out. Things were starting to get out of control.

"We're running out of power for the weapons." Kaneda said.

"That's great..." Tomou said as his gun stopped working.

Suddenly, a rain of arrows hit the goblins. The three looked up and saw a group of longbow-wielding creatures. They looked like elves with pointed ears and yellowish skin.

"It seemed like you needed help." An armor-clad elf, visibly the leader of the group, shouted down.

"Actually... yes, we did." Sawari said looking up at the elves.

The leader nodded "Alright, my men are at your service. I must help the Senshi." he then dashed off the scene.

Sawari shrugged "I've said this already, but it still is true. Whatever works..." He then turned to the elven archers "Alright, let's take those critters down!"

* * *

Earth swung her staff and deflected an energy blast. She then slammed the staff on Aurum's head.

"Hey, that hurts, bitch!" Aurum snapped.

"Your point?" Earth asked then slammed her staff on Aurum's knees. Aurum dropped to the ground in pain, and Earth grinned "Well, looks like I won this one..."

Aurum waited until the last second, then she leapt up in the air "Gotcha!" she shouted then sent an energy blast at Earth. Earth swung her staff to stop the blast, but was still blasted backwards. Moon, who had wake up a moment before, caught her.

"Those guys are though." Earth said.

"Need help?" a voice said from behind them.

Earth turned with a smile on her face "Mac?"

"Hi Al." Macavity said with a grin.

"Who's the girl?" Moon asked referring to the armor-clad girl standing besides Macavity.

The girl turned into an Alice lookalike. "Hi girls... Missed me?"

"Kenna..." Alice said, her eyes narrowing.

"She's in our side now, Al." Macavity said.

Mars, Venus and Mercury had waken up and were looking at Kenna. "Well, I guess we could use the help." Mercury said.

"Where are them?" Moon asked. The elves were gone.

Mercury touched her earrings, and her visor slid down. She noticed Saturn touching her glove, and frowned as an one-eyed visor appeared over Saturn's left eye. "Hmmm... Where did you get that from?"

Saturn shrugged "It's my father's invention. And before you ask, yes, it's inspired by your visor."

Mercury nodded "Alright, then we can search the area faster." Both started scanning the area.

"They don't seem to be around..." Saturn said.

"Either that, or they can shield from our scanners." Mercury noted.

Suddenly, a barrage of energy blasts flew at them from behind. Saturn rose her shield and shouted "Silence Shield!" a dark energy shield covered the Senshi. "You cannot surprise me, elves... Now come out and fight."

Aurum, Argent and Bronze came out of their hiding, grinning.

"What are they grinning about? They're about to get blasted out!" ChibiMoon said.

"Don't bet on it." Bronze said. "This battle must end now. So I asked my dad to lend me his pet Dragons..."

Suddenly, a portal opened and five Dragons fled out of it. One was blue, the second purple, the third one black, the fourth was red and the fifth was golden.

"Have fun!" Bronze said and waved, then the elves vanished.

"Stay and fight you stupid elves!" Moon shouted.

"Calm down, Usagi... Right now we've got bigger troubles to deal with..." Tuxedo noted.

"Alright... Blue Dragon, Ice. Purple Dragon, Poison. Black Dragon, Death. Red Dragon, Fire... And Golden Dragon, Holy." Earth said.

Mac nodded "I suggest you to group against the Dragons. Fight the one that would be weakened by your elemental magics."

Mercury nodded. "I got it. So me and Venus go against the Red, Mars and Jupiter against the Blue, Moon and ChibiMoon against the Black, Saturn and Earth against the Golden..."

Mac nodded. "Tuxedo, Kaorinite and us will fight the Purple one."

Everyone nodded and faced the Dragons.

* * *

"Did you say _five_ Dragons?" Nakamura asked in disbelief.

"Yes. The enemy troops has been eliminated almost totally, so it seems like they're playing their last cards." Sawari said. The army and police forces were surrounding the area where the battle had been held, firing at any creature that dared to get too close to them.

"I guess that now it's up to the Senshi." Nakamura said.

"So it is..." Sawari said with a sigh. *Be careful, Mako...* He thought.

* * *

"You've failed, we used up most of our troops on that battle!" Platinum said pounding furiously on his desk.

"Sir, we are well aware of that... If somehow the Senshi manage to defeat the Dragons, we will go there personally and defeat them." Argent said.

"I'll go with you... I want to see just how strong the Senshi are by myself." Platinum said with a grin.

"As you order, sir." Argent said and walked out of the room. *We must be ready... If the Senshi survive the Dragons, there's a chance for them to defeat us... But with the Chairman there, the odds will be in our favor*

* * *

"Burning Mandaras!" Mars launched her attack towards the blue dragon. The dragon shot a blast of ice and both attacks cancelled each other.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The dragon dodged Jupiter's attack. "This ain't working." Mars said.

"I hadn't noticed..." Jupiter said sarcastically, then leapt out of the way of an ice beam.

* * *

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Love-Me Chain!"

The red dragon shot a flame blast and the attacks caused a small explosion.

"No kidding, this thing's hard!" Venus said.

Mercury nodded, then sensed something in her mind "Hey Venus, I guess we're charged up."

"What do you...?" Venus said, then grinned. "Let's see... Venus Twilight Makeup!"

Venus transformed into Twilight Venus.

"It worked! Alright... Mercury Twilight Makeup!"

Both Twilight Senshi faced the dragon. It spit a flame ball at them, but they leapt off the way.

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

Both attacks hit the dragon in unison, and it dropped to the ground. The Senshi used their attacks again and the Dragon turned into dust.

"Well, that was hard work." Venus said.

"Yeah..." Mercury said. She then sighed "We should be powering down anytime soon..."

They waited for a minute, but nothing happened.

"Hey, we're not changing back!" Venus said and sighed in relief.

"Then let's use the power to our advantage." Mercury said. "Guys, this is Mercury. We've just found out that our Twilight Powers are seemingly permanent." she said talking into her comm.

"Well, that's good news." Moon said talking through the comm.

* * *

"Moon Twilight Makeup!"

* * *

"Saturn Twilight Makeup!"

* * *

"Mars Twilight Makeup!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Mars Flame Spear!"

Both attacks hit the dragon, but it shrugged them off.

"We need more power." Mars said. She used her attack again, but the dragon shot a huge ice ball, and it blasted through her attack, sending a rain of ice shards raining on her.

"Mars!" Jupiter shouted. She glared at the dragon "You asked for it... Jupiter Twilight Makeup!"

Jupiter was surrounded by lightning, and transformed into a Twilight Senshi, her suit was golden and her skirt and bow colors remained the same as before. She leapt at the Dragon, and summoned her new attack in mid air.

"Jupiter Thunder Punch!" Her tiara glew for a split second and an electric wave run through her body and into her right hand. She punched the Dragon with all her strenght, and then leapt off the dragon's head and back into the rooftop she had been standing. The dragon crashed to the ground.

"Mars Flame Spear!" The attack finished the blue dragon off.

"Are you alright?" Jupiter asked as she saw Mars walking towards her, bruised and breathing heavily.

"I'll live. Go help the others."

Jupiter nodded and dashed off."

* * *

Tuxedo leapt off the way as a hail of green smoke sped by his side.

"Watch out for that attack, it's poisonous." Macavity noted.

"Mac, I guess we have to use our powers to beat it." Kenna said.

Macavity nodded and turned into a Phoenix. Kenna turned into a Hydra.

Kaori shrugged "I can do that too..." she turned into a thunderbird.

The three faced the purple dragon. Mercury arrived at the scene and looked up. "Uhhh... All is under control, I can see that..." Tuxedo just shrugged.

* * *

"Moon Sword Slash!"

"Moon Princess Energy Blast!"

The black dragon howled in pain before collapsing and turning into dust.

"Well, that was fast." Moon said. "Let's go help the others." Both Moons dashed off towards the other battles.

* * *

Kaori/Thunderbird shot electricity-charged feathers at the purple dragon. Macavity/Phoenix shot a barrage of flame feathers. The dragon fell down, and the Hydra bit it's body in several places causing several wounds. The dragon stood up weakly.

"Mars Flame Spear!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Moon Sword Slash!"

"Moon Princess Energy Shock!"

"Venus Twiligh Flash!"

The six attacks hit the dragon and it exploded in a cloud of dust.

"Wow... That was overkill..." Moon said.

"Where are Alice and Hotaru?" Mars asked.

"Earth, Saturn, are you there?" Moon asked through her communicator.

"Earth here... Saturn is out cold, I don't know how much I can stand fighting this thing..." Earth said weakly through the comm.

"Hang on there, we'll help!" Moon said.

"Right now, you have other problems." a cold voice said from above them. The Senshi all looked up and saw Platinum, Argent, Aurum and Bronze hovering over them. "We'll end this battle right away." Platinum said.

Macavity frowned "Platinum... We meet at last... This is going to be fun."

"Alright, team, let's give them a real show of Senshi power!" Moon shouted. Both sides shot their attacks...

* * *

# Episode 23 - Confrontation.

* * *

"Situation?" Sawari asked through a radio.

"Not a single monster in our sector." Nakamura replied.

"Sectors East and West clear, sir." a soldier said.

"That's good... It means we only have to wait for the Senshi to beat that Dragon and the ones that look like the leaders of this monster army." Sawari said.

* * *

"Earth Dust Barrage!" Earth used her attack to momentarily blind the Golden dragon, then she leapt at it staff-first. She smashed the staff on the dragon's head then leapt backwards avoiding it's mouth. "Luckily it hasn't got long-range attacks... But mine suck, so we're kinda even..." Earth muttered.

Suddenly, a pair of arrows struck the dragon on it's chest. It howled in pain, still blinded by Earth's attack.

"Hey there, Al." a voice said.

Earth turned around and saw the elven archer clad in an armor, who was grinning at her.

"Zellas, what are you doing here?"

Zellas shrugged "Me and my army were recruited by Macavity to help you and your friends... And since the only things left in the city are the elven lords and this Dragon..."

"I can do it on my own." Earth said.

"You can't." Zellas said.

"I'll show you." She then faced the dragon. It howled at her. *Just how am I supposed to beat this thing on my own?*

* * *

"Moon Sword Slash!"

Platinum rose his shield and the attack bounced off it. "You cannot hurt me, moongirl... This is the end for all of you."

The other Senshi were engaged in battles with the other three elves. *Just how have they become so strong all of the sudden?* Moon thought.

"I know what you're thinking... We are using an energy reserve we've been saving off for a case like this. Each one of us is stronger than any of you, even on Twilight level." Platinum said.

"Jupiter Thunder Punch!" Jupiter launched her attack at Argent. He caught her hand and the energy backlashed, sending Jupiter flying away. Argent didn't even flinch.

"Mars Flame Spear!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

Both attacks bounced off Aurum's shield.

"Moon Princess Energy Blast!"

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

Bronze dodged both attacks "Too slow..." she said grinning and blasted Venus and ChibiMoon away.

* * *

Earth leapt off the way as the golden dragon tried to bite her head off.

*Damn it... I need more power... Please...* She concentrated, then nodded "I'll beat that thing, right here, right now. Earth Twilight Makeup!"

Earth turned into Twilight Earth, her suit golden, her bow, skirt and boots grey. "Alright there... Earth Poison Whip!" She summoned a whip, and whipped the dragon several times. The dragon howled in pain, but then growled and charged at her. A dozen arrows hit the dragon on it's chest stopping it on it's track.

"Thanks for the help." Earth said. "But that thing's still alive."

"Then let the death bringer do it's job." Saturn said limping towards her. "Here I go... Saturn Death Ripple!"

The wave of dark energy blasted the dragon off.

"Well, that was good and all, but where are the others?" Earth asked.

Saturn frowned "I can sense them nearby... They're fighting someone."

"We'd better hurry, they will need help." Earth said. Both Senshi dashed off, followed by Zellas the elf.

* * *

"The dragon is dead, sir." A soldier said to Sawari.

Sawari nodded "Alright, seems like this is over... We will have to wait for the Senshi to beat the leaders and then we can all go home."

Ikuko Tsukino came walking towards them "What's going on here?" Shinji Tsukino and Shingo came walking behind her.

Sawari winced *That's Tsukino's mother... This could be tricky...* "Don't worry, we've evacuated the whole area..."

"My daughter hasn't come home yet. Couldn't she be in there?"

"I don't think so. Have you searched her somewhere else? Like her friends' houses?"

"That's the strange thing. Her friends are not home either..."

"Maybe they were still there when these critters attacked." Shingo noted.

"Hmmm... We've already evacuated the whole area... But maybe they're still hiding inside one of the buildings..." Sawari said. "However, it is not safe for you to go there now. Those Sailor Senshi are fighting some of their enemies near the school building right now."

"But we must find her!" Ikuko said "If something happens to her..." her eyes watered.

Sawari sighed "All right... I'll go there personally and look for her." *Besides I must see what's going on there for myself...*

* * *

"Moon Sword Slash!"

"Mars Flame Spear!"

Platinum deflected both attacks.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy?" Moon said with a scowl.

"Simple, you can't." Platinum said with a grin.

"Says you!" Mars snapped.

Kenna, Macavity and Kaori were keeping the other elves busy by transforming into a random Senshi and using their powers to attack. So the whole Senshi team was now facing Platinum.

"Mars Flame Spear!"

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Moon Sword Slash!"

"Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Moon Princess Energy Blast!"

"Earth Poison Whip!"

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

A dozen roses and a few arrows fled towards Platinum together with the attacks. He deflected them all with an energy blast and laughed.

"Just how strong is this guy anyways?" Moon muttered.

ChibiMoon frowned, and her eyes flashed red. "Well, I came here to train, and I guess it's time to show you all I've learnt so far..." She rose her ginzuishou and shouted "Future Moon Twilight Makeup!" ChibiMoon turned into Twilight ChibiMoon.

[I guess you got the idea on how the new suits are... - Razor]

"So what? Another Twilight Senshi to beat..." Platinum said with a grin.

"Moon Sword!" ChibiMoon shouted. A sword like Moon's one materialized on her hand. "Moon Sword Cut!" An energy wave smaller than Twilight Moon's one shot towards Platinum. It was deflected by his energy shield.

"Not enough!" Platinum said and laughed.

Just then, Argent, Aurum and Bronze bounced on the ground in front of Platinum. "Oww... My blasted head..." Aurum said as she picked herself off the ground.

"That'll teach you, damn elves..." Mac said as the three shapeshifters walked back towards the Senshi.

"Mac, Kenna, stand back. We'll take care of them."

"But..." Macavity started.

"Kaori, your help is not needed either." Saturn said to her friend.

Kaori nodded "Suits you, Saturn." she said and leaned against a wall with her arms folded.

"Mac, please understand, this is our battle." Earth said. Macavity nodded and walked away. Kenna followed him.

"Ready to die, Senshi?" Platinum asked.

"Not today, Platinum." Moon snapped.

"Mom... I mean, Moon, we should try a new attack." ChibiMoon said.

Moon blinked twice, then nodded "I guess I know what to do. Ready?" 

"Yeah."

"Twilight..." Moon said pointing her sword at the elves.

"Sword..." ChibiMoon said also pointing her sword at them.

"Blast!" Both shouted in unison. Two energy waves shot from the swords, combining into an X-shaped wave that blasted through Argent, Aurum and Bronze's shields. They were sent flying back by the explosion. Platinum, however, was unscratched.

"Who the heck is this guy? The Terminator?" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Girls, finish off the others, we'll keep Platinum busy." Moon said.

Earth walked towards her "I want a piece of him too."

"Suits you." Moon said with a shrug.

And once again, the two sides faced off...

* * *

In the Netherworld...

The crowd of soldier cheered as Magrat talked to them "We've put an end to Platinum's schemes... We would like to make him pay for his crimes, but for what I've heard, the Sailor Senshi are taking care of that issue. The survivors amongst the Dark Ones troops have surrendered to us. The Light Ones won as it was predicted eons ago." the crowd cheered again.

* * *

*Hmm... nothing so far...* Sawari thought as he watched the battle from afar. The Senshi were fighting the elves, they had the numerical advantage, but the elves seemed to have more power. *I hope they can beat those creeps... For mankind's sake...*

He then saw someone walking towards him. "Oh, it's you... I don't recall hearing your name."

"I never told you my name. I'm Zellas."

Sawari nodded "Weren't you going to help the Senshi?"

Zellas shrugged "They told us it was their battle. I won't interfere."

"Alright then... There's a nice view from here..." Sawari said with a grin.

* * *

"Flame Spear!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Aurum dodged both attacks.

"I guess we'll need to go hand on hand with her." Mars noted.

Jupiter shrugged "Leave it to me."

Jupiter charged at Aurum. Aurum sidestepped her, but Mars leapt-kicked her in the head. Aurum staggered back, and was rammed into a wall by Jupiter. They both went through the wall and into a jewelry. Mars dashed into the building. Aurum was kicking and punching furiously at Jupiter, who was just blocking or dodging her attacks. Mars took the chance to leap up and made a drop-kick at Aurum.

Jupiter frowned as energy run through both her arms "Jupiter Thunder..." she leapt at Aurum. "Punch!" She swung both punches in a rapid succesion hitting Aurum several times and sending her crashing out of the building.

"I'm... Not over... Yet..." Aurum said standing up weakly.

"It's over, Aurum." Jupiter said walking towards her.

"No, it's not!" Aurum said and leapt at Jupiter, and fired an energy blast at point blank. Jupiter was flung back into the jewelry, crashing into a crystal case. She sank to the ground.

"Jupiter!" Mars said, then glared at Aurum. "Now you're dead, bitch."

* * *

Argent dodged one of Mercury's attacks, then sidestepped Venus' flying kick. Venus skipped on her back and slammed on a wall. "That's all you can do?" Argent said laughing.

"You bet..." Mercury said "Mercury Ice Ball!" she shouted and shot her attack at Argent.

Argent sidestepped it, but he didn't see Venus leaping at him from behind. Venus fired her Twilight attack as she kicked him, the explosion sent them both flying away in opposite directions.

Venus stood up drowsily "That wasn't too smart..." she muttered.

Mercury walked towards Argent. He was seemingly out cold. "Looks like we did it." she said turning to Venus. Just then, Argent opened his eyes and grinned as he blasted Mercury away.

"Ami!" Venus shouted as Mercury bounced on the ground near her. "Now I'm really angry..." Venus shouted and charged at Argent....

* * *

Saturn swirled her glaive and deflected Bronze's beam. "You know you can't beat me." she said in a monotone.

"I will." Bronze said and leapt at Saturn. Saturn swung her glaive at her, but Bronze rolled on the ground and stood up right behind Saturn. "Goodbye Saturn." she said and blasted her away.

Saturn stood up, bruised and bleeding "You cannot beat me. I am the Senshi of Death."

"Oh shut up." Bronze said and shot another blast. Saturn used her glaive to deflect it and it hit Bronze right on the chest.

"I won't shut up if I don't want to." Saturn said as she walked towards Bronze.

Bronze shot a few more blasts at Saturn, but she deflected them all. Saturn grinned "I guess it's goodbye for you. Saturn Death Ripple!"

Bronze schreeched as she was hit, the attack sent her flying up and away, she slammed into a pier and right into Tokyo Bay.

"That's one less problem for us." Saturn said then sank to her knees. "I'm so damn tired... But I must help them..."

"Hey dear, don't overdo it... You're badly hurt." Professor Tomou said walking towards her.

"Dad... What are you doing here?"

"Well, the only thing left to fight with are those elves, and your friends are doing a nice job on beating them around the area, so I decided to come and see how my favorite daughter was doing."

"I'm your only daughter." Saturn said.

"Your point?" Tomou said with a grin. Saturn smiled at him.

* * *

Mars and Venus faced Argent and Aurum. The elves had somehow managed to turn the odds on their favor again, and were beating them badly. Mars rolled off the way of Argent's blast, as Venus leapt up to avoid Aurum's charge. "We need some backup!" Mars said worriedly.

"Mercury... Ice... Ball!"

"Jupiter... Sparkling Wide... Pressure!"

Mercury and Jupiter watched as their attacks caught the elven twins off-guard and sent them slamming into a grocery. Then they fainted.

Mars and Venus shrugged and leapt into the grocery.

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

The grocery wall exploded outwards and the two elves where blasted back to the street, bruised and bleeding.

"This is not over yet, Senshi..." Argent said trying to stand up.

"It is. Give it up, Argent." Mars said.

"Never..." Argent said and shot an energy blast at Mars. Aurum tried the same on Venus. Both Senshi dodged the beams.

"They won't give up, will them?" Venus asked Mars.

"No..." Mars said with a sigh. "We have better things to do. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah..." Venus said.

Both Senshi started walking away. Argent Aurum both stood up, glared at them, and charged at them from behind, their hands crackling with energy.

"Mars Flaming Spear!"

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

Both attacks blasted through the twins and they both sank to the ground, turning to dust.

"I really didn't want to do that." Mars said.

"Neither did I." Venus said. Both of them walked away, as the dust that had once been Argent and Aurum was blown off by the breeze.

* * *

The Senshi all walked back to where Moon, Earth and ChibiMoon were. They all watched in shock as the three were blasted back by Platinum.

"It's not possible..." Moon muttered.

"Nothing seems to hurt him..." Earth said with a sigh.

"But we must beat him..." ChibiMoon said as she slowly stood up.

Moon nodded. "We will."

"And we will help." Venus said "Right guys?"

"Right!" the rest of the Senshi said.

And the Senshi, bruised and battered, faced Platinum, as the sun set on the horizon...

* * *

# Episode 24 - Victory!

* * *

A figure clad in a long trench coat walked through Juuban. He looked inside a jewelry that was utterly wrecked.

"Hmmm... Interesting..." the figure said as it leaned on a display case. He took out a pincer and a test tube. He then used the pincer to put something on it: A single strand of brown hair that had been resting over the remains of the crystal case. "Another one for the collection..." the figure said and walked away...

* * *

"Earth Poison Whip!"

Platinum grabbed the whip and swung Earth around, then slammed her onto Mercury. Both Senshi went crashing to the ground. "All right... Who's next?" he asked with a grin.

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

"Moon Sword... Cut!"

Both attacks were deflected by an energy blast from Platinum.

"Jupiter Thunder... Punch!" Jupiter leapt at Platinum but he sidestepped her, and she punched the ground, leaving a car-sized crater on it. Platinum then blasted her away.

Suddenly, a pair of roses struck Platinum's hand. He yelled in pain then glared at Tuxedo Kamen, who was grinning at him. Moon used the distraction to sneak behind him and slice him across the back. Platinum yelled in pain again, then swirled and fired at Moon. Moon deflected the beam with her sword then tried to stab him again. Platinum punched her wrist making her drop the sword, then he kicked her in the gut making her stagger back.

"Say goodbye, Moon." Platinum said and charged for a massive energy blast.

"Stop him!" Mars shouted "Mars Flaming Spear!" "Mercury Ice Ball!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Twilight Flash!"

"Moon Sword Cut!"

"Earth Poison Whip!"

"Saturn Death Ripple!"

Platinum rose his energy shield to stop the attacks. However, the shield went off when the attacks hit it. "What the..."

Moon once again used his distraction on her advantage. She leapt back to where all the other Senshi were. "I guess we'll need the Planet Attack to finish this guy off."

"But it takes time to charge it up. Besides we don't know if it will work in this new form." Venus noted.

"We'll buy you some time." Saturn said.

ChibiMoon nodded and leapt at Platinum sword-first. Earth charged at him with her staff, while Saturn sent energy blasts at him with her glaive. Tuxedo added a few of his roses for good measure. In the meantime, the Senshi had all gathered in a circle.

"Ready?" Moon asked.

"Let's do it!" Mars said. "Mars Twilight Power!"

"Mercury Twilight Power!"

"Jupiter Twilight Power!"

"Venus Twilight Power!"

"Moon Twilight Power!"

They all shouted "Twilight Planet Power!"

Platinum watched in shock as a massive energy beam shot from the center of the circle. The other Senshi and Tuxedo leapt away from him. He had enough time to curse under his breath before the beam hit him, vaporizing him instantly.

"Well, it wasn't that hard..." Moon said before falling to her knees.

Mars leaned on a wall "I'm tired..."

Mercury shrugged as she sat on the floor "Well, we just used 90% of our energy in that attack, added to..."

"Mercury, no lectures please... I am not in the mood." Jupiter snapped.

Macavity materialized in front of them "Well, you did it, Senshi. I'm proud of you all."

"So we did... What is this, the fourth time we stop an all-powerful evil entity?" Moon asked.

"Actually, yes." Mercury said nodding.

Macavity grinned at that, then sighed "Well, I must go now... We will close the portal to your world permanently."

Earth's eyes widened "But Mac, you won't be able to come back here!"

Macavity nodded "I know, Alice... I'm sorry, but if we keep the portal opened someone like the Dark Ones could come through anytime and try to take over the planet again..."

Earth sighed "I don't want you to leave me. I will go with you."

Macavity shook his head "Al, this is your world. Please, don't make this harder than it already is."

Earth turned away "Alright, go away..." she snapped angrily. She then sighed again "No... If you must leave, I don't want you to think I'm angry at you..."

Macavity grinned "I know this hurts... But it's not a goodbye. I will find a way to come back, but I must make sure noone else will come through if I build another portal."

Mercury frowned "You can build a portal?"

Macavity grinned "I'm a thinker, not a fighter."

Kenna walked towards him, on her Doppelganger form "Well, we must leave now. Farewell, Senshi."

"Goodbye everyone... Al, I love you." Macavity said before him, Kenna, Zellas and the rest of the elven archers vanished from the scene.

Earth lowered her head.

"Alice, don't be sad. He said he will come back." Moon said.

"I know... I'm not sad... He was a father, a master and a friend... But I still have friends here, and a family as well." Alice said. Tuxedo nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back, then sighed "Alright, I guess we should leave before they come with the repair bill..."

The Senshi looked around. Parked cars, buildings and trees were either set on fire, torn apart, wrecked, deep-frozen or had indentations along them. They all shrugged and dashed away from the scene.

* * *

Sawari was waiting for the Senshi a few blocks away from there. Moon was first to stop at his side. The rest of the team stopped a few meters away from him.

"So?" Sawari asked.

"It's over... But as you can see, we're still recovering from the battle."

Sawari looked at the Senshi. All of them were bruised and singed, and their suits were covered with cuts and slices. Even Tuxedo and Kaori were slightly bruised. "I see... Well, your mother's looking for you, Tsukino-san."

"Wha... Do you know who I am?" Moon asked in shock.

"Hey, I knew that Mako was a Senshi, I just had to make some connections. Anyhow, I'll make up a story for your mother. You all should go to a hospital to get your wounds healed."

Saturn grinned "That won't be needed..." She rose her glaive and it shot white energy beams at the other Senshi and herself. Their wounds were healed in a few seconds. "It's done." Saturn said, then fainted and her suit vanished, leaving her as Hotaru Tomou.

Moon examined her arms "Wow... Not a single scratch."

Jupiter shrugged "Well, since he already knows who we are, we should transform back and get out of here." The others nodded, and soon the Senshi in human form were walking out of the area, with Sawari escorting them.

Ikuko Tsukino sighed in relief as she saw her daughter was alright. Mamoru, Alice and Hotaru had left the area with Kaori's help, so only the five Inners and Chibiusa were there.

"Usagi! You scared the hell out of us!"

Usagi sighed "I... We were at the Crown, but then those... Monsters started popping out of nowhere... We hid there until Sawari-san came looking for us..."

Chibiusa nodded "He told us the Senshi had helped destroying those monsters."

Chief Nakamura nodded "That's true... The Senshi were a big help for us..." she winked at Minako.

* * *

A few days later, Usagi was sitting on a bench in the park. *Here's where this all started... I was here when I met Macavity... I guess all in all this was not bad. I met new friends, and Mamoru's found his family again... Chibiusa is back, she's staying for a while... Not that I mind about that...* She then stood up and walked away "I'd better go home before some evil pickle from the Antares constellation comes trying to conquer this planet..."

As Usagi walked away, the figure clad in a trenchcoat walked towards the bench she'd been sitting in and took out a pincer. Again, he put a piece of hair in a test tube, blonde hair. He then grinned. "Well, this is the last one... Now let's start our little project..." he said, then walked away.

* * *

A female figure was lying unconscious on the sand of the beach. She could have passed by human if it wasn't for her bronze-like skin and nails, and her pointy ears. A figure was looking at her, his features barely visible under the pale moonlight. She coughed some water and took a deep breath. She then looked around. She backed off from the man, but he shook his head and extended his hand towards her.

"Do not fear me, Bronze. I will not hurt you. In fact, I will help you." the man said.

"Who are you?"

"That you will know about later. For now, let's say I have reasons to want the Sailor Senshi dead. If you may come with me, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine, then we'll explain you our goals. I'm sure you will be happy to join us."

Bronze nodded, still unsure if she should trust the man. She knew, however, that her two friends and her leader were gone. She could sense it. She also sensed that the portal to her world was gone. So she was on her own now... She would make the Senshi pay for her defeat. But she would need some help to do that... She followed the man out of the beach, and into Tokyo's streets...

* * *

Sailor Pluto watched from her post in the Time Gate. She knew she would be needed soon, and she would help the other Senshi in any ways she could. But she couldn't leave her post unguarded for a long time, for the consequences could be disastrous. "The team is not complete yet. But the other Senshi are not ready to join them... Not yet... So this battle is up to them." she said to noone in particular as she kept guarding the gate from any possible threat to the time lines.

* * *

"Is our prototype completed." the man asked the trenchcoat-clad figure.

"I'm working on it, sir. It will still take a couple of days to complete it."

"Good... Our investors want the project to be a success. They've promised me a large amount of money if we achieve our goal. And I'm sure we will."

"Indeed, sir." the trenchcoat-clad figure said.

"Continue with the project."

"I will." the figure said and walked away.

Another figure, clad in a black form-fitting body armor, and wearing a helm that covered most of his features, observed from behind a corner. The visor over his eyes was an invention of his own, it allowed him to see in the darkness as clearly as in the daylight. *So this is what they are planning, huh? I will have some fun ruining their plans... And I will save some lives as a boon. I must keep an eye on them... But for now, there's nothing else to learn here.* Thinking that, the figure vanished into the darkness...

* * *

**The End (For Part 1)**


End file.
